Hurricane Wexler
by JellyBeanDiva
Summary: When Sam's sister comes to town, Josh gets more than he bargained for.
1. In the Beginning

In the Beginning 

"Look it's my big brother! A sight for sore eyes!" Juliana exclaimed loudly as she sauntered up to her older brother and his friends. The group was already seated around a large, wooden table in the back of Arnold's. The men at the table rose as Juliana walked quickly over to her brother and embraced him in a hug. After breaking from her brother's hug, she shed her coat to reveal a slim figure clad in slimming gray slacks, a white sweater that hugged in all the right places, and a sleek satin ribbon tying everything together around her waist. As Juliana started unwinding her scarf from around her neck, she focused all her attention on her brother, who was eyeing her with wonder and admiration.

"It's good to see…my god, look at you. You're like a real adult now!" Sam Seaborn said to his sister Juliana. Sam turned to his colleagues who were beginning to reposition themselves in their seats. "Guys, this is my sister Juliana. Juliana, this is CJ Cregg, Toby Zeigler and well, you remember Josh."

Juliana shook hands as they were offered and then took a chair for herself at the table. She looked at her tablemates. They were all much older than she. Juliana was only 27 and she took great pride in looking even younger than that. On top of actually being older, the group looked tired.

After Juliana sat down, CJ, Josh and Toby resumed their earlier conversation as if she weren't there. Juliana listened to the banter and talk of insider politics and beltway gossip. Suddenly, CJ turned the attention to Juliana.

"So, Juliana, Sam has never really talked about having a sister. In fact, I was a little shocked when he said that his little sister would be joining us tonight. Why don't we know about you? Are you an embarrassment to your family? Or, oh wait – is Sam the embarrassment and you, well, you know, ignore him completely?"

"Hey!" Sam countered. "I resent that implication. Why would people want to ignore me? Well, people other than Toby I guess."

"Though Sam can be a little embarrassing at times, I don't think that humiliation or mortification are the reasons that Sam doesn't talk about me. I'm his little sister by eleven years. When Sam was going to college, I was in first grade. We didn't really know each other growing up. I went to school out of the country and then spent a little time in Europe. And I guess you can blame me for the distance between us, because I haven't been very good at keeping in touch with my family. When you're half way around the world and not coming home for every holiday, it gets easier to let communication slip. Plus Sam is so very busy running the country that it's hard to keep up with him."

Juliana said the last bit with drama and sarcasm. Just enough to make Sam blush and his friends roll their eyes. In her opinion she had explained it perfectly. She had offered an answer and explanation, without exactly revealing what she had been doing for the past 5 years since graduating.

Toby rose from the table and left CJ and Josh chatting with Juliana. Sam was lost in thought as he stared at his sister. He had been dumbfounded when Juliana called him two days ago to say that she was moving to Washington DC. Even though it was a surprise that she was moving to Washington, it was an even bigger surprise that she had called _him_. The love and regard that Sam held for his little sister knew no bounds. Sam had always wished that he could have been the protective older brother, meddling in her affairs, scaring off boyfriends, giving college tips, fielding heart broken phone calls, doing everything he thought an older brother should do. But the reality was that Juliana had never needed that from him, or from anyone else for that matter and while Sam worked and studied hard in college and at law school, Juliana grew up independently without her older brother around. Sam simply didn't mention his sister, because he truly knew very little about her. Yesterday when Sam told CJ and Josh that his sister would be joining them for dinner, he had felt a pang of guilt in his stomach at CJ's shock and questioning looks. Josh hadn't been surprised much, but then again Josh has met Juliana once.

Sam returned his attention to the people and conversation at the table. Toby had returned and was chatting with Juliana, while CJ and Josh were engaged in a conversation about Donna.

"So, mi amor, where _is_ Donna tonight? Don't tell me she's still working while you're enjoying a night out on the town!" CJ questioned.

"No! God, why does everyone assume that I have her chained up in my office like a slave?" Josh complained with annoyance and whining in his voice. "I'm a nice guy. She's not at work. I even let her leave early today. In fact, I invited Donna to come with us tonight."

"And why isn't Donna here with us tonight?" Sam asked with a knowing tone.

Josh dropped his head to his hands and turned it slightly away from his friends at the table. His response came quietly as he mumbled, "She has a date tonight."

"A date?" CJ started. "Well good for her. Wait…Donna has a date and you haven't created, I don't know, some type of national disaster to keep her in the office?"

A huge smile spread across CJ's face as Sam started laughing. Toby broke his conversation with Juliana to smirk and try to conceal his laughter. Juliana studied the four adults. She could see the embarrassment and mortification navigate Josh's face. As Juliana studied the others, she could tell how much they were all enjoying tormenting and teasing Josh. It made Juliana think that this was not the first time this had come up.

"Who is Donna?" Juliana asked innocently, while she squirmed with anticipation for an answer. Already she could see that this group was quite a bit of fun to be around.

"Donna is Josh's assistant. " Sam explained. "It seems that every time Donna has a date, Josh finds a way to call her in to work, keep her at work late, or just plain disrupt her plans in general."

"I do not sabotage her dates!" Josh exclaimed defensively. "They have all been authentic reasons for needing her to work. And just look at tonight. Donna's out enjoying her date and I'm not making the slightest move to disrupt her."

"Only because I took your phone away from you and forced you out of the office." Toby offered.

Josh slumped in mortification and the group had a good laugh. The conversation resumed, this time focusing on the group's interest in Juliana.

"So why did you move to DC?" CJ asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, DC is a great city, but it's not quite the type of place that you move to on a whim. Usually you have a purpose for moving inside the beltway."

"Job opportunities."

"Really? Where are you working?"

"I don't really know yet. I was consulting for a firm, and I was told that there was a job waiting for me here. I really haven't looked much into it. I'll find out about it eventually. As long as it's fun, I'm not too picky."

"Who were you consulting for?" Josh asked inquisitively.

"I worked…" started Juliana.

Juliana couldn't finish her sentence. She was but off by the arrival of a tall woman with auburn hair.

"Hey guys."

"Mallory!" The whole table exclaimed at once.

"How are you doing Mal?"

"I good." Mallory replied. "I'm meeting someone here, I must be early."

Sam remembered that his sister was sitting at the table. "Mallory O'Brien, I want you to meet…"

"Juliana!" Mallory exclaimed. "I didn't expect to run into you again so soon, and especially not with this group. How did you end up with them?"

"Wait a minute! You two know each other?" Josh interrupted.

"Yes. We met a week or so ago at a party and then again at a luncheon a few days ago." Mallory explained.

As everyone else listened and let the information sink in, Josh spoke up again. "And you didn't figure it out? You know, put the names together?"

"Josh, as is sometimes the norm, you're not making sense. What should I have put together?" Mallory countered.

"Juliana's last name. She's Sam's sister. How many Seaborn's can there be in DC?"

"You're Sam's sister?" Mallory asked, directing her question to Juliana, full of disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How was I supposed to know that you know each other? In fact, how do you know each other?" Juliana asked curiously.

"Juliana, Mallory is Leo McGarry's daughter. Leo McGarry, you know the Chief of Staff. And, funny story, at one time Mal and Sam were almost dating. That was right after he told her about accidentally…" CJ was cut off by Sam's hand slamming into her upper arm. "Ow! Watch the arm please! Anyway, Sam and Mallory know each other. But, Mal that still doesn't explain how you couldn't have recognized Juliana's last name."

"Juliana's last name isn't Seaborn." Mallory offered.

"Please, let us solve this mystery so that we can move on." Toby announced as he spoke up.

"Maybe I should explain." Offered Juliana.

"Please." Countered Toby.

"My last name is Wexler. Before any of you ask, let me explain. Yes, Sam and I are siblings. I was married once."

"My god, what did you do? Get married when you were 12?" CJ asked in humored, disbelief.

"No, I was 21, having fun gallivanting around Europe and desperately in love. I took his last name and kept it. Wexler. Definitely not Seaborn. Mallory had no way of knowing."

"Where is your husband now? Or did you leave him behind?" Josh asked casually.

"He's dead." As Juliana spoke these words the table fell silent. Toby and Sam started looking for small objects unseen on the floor, CJ and Mallory stared pitifully at Juliana unable to speak and Josh looked down at the table and run his hands through his hair as he tried to think about how to apologize. "No, no. Don't feel bad. It was a long time ago. We were only married for 4 ½ months before he passed away. It's all in the past."

Mallory left the table as the person she was meeting entered. Sam, CJ, Josh and Toby began talking again, but the conversation was not nearly as lively as before. A few moments later, Juliana looked at Sam and started to rise from the table.

"Sam, I need to get going."

"Are you sure you can't stay? We have so much more catching up to do."

"Hey, I know this talking and getting to know each other is something new and different for us, but we do live in the same city now. You can call me and we can continue to catch up some other time. Right now, though, I need to head home." Juliana explained with a smile on her face.

Turning to talk to the rest of the table, "Everyone, it was very nice to meet you. I'm positive I'll be seeing everyone again soon."

Goodbyes were said all around, and Juliana walked towards the door. As she opened the door, she was struck by the cold wind that had picked up while she been inside. So this is Washington in December, she thought. The night was cold, but the dark sky was clear and without clouds. These were Juliana's favorite kind of nights, so she decided to walk. As she set off towards her apartment, Juliana heard a man's voice shouting in her direction.

"Hey!"

Juliana turned around to see Josh jogging towards her, waving one hand while the other was shoved deep into his pocket.

"When I said I'd be seeing you soon, I didn't mean this soon." Juliana said with a laugh.

Josh smiled. "I wanted to apologize for before. You know, the comment about your marriage. The last thing I wanted to do was bring up unpleasant memories."

"I said it was fine. It really was a long time ago. It's part of my past, and I don't dwell on my past."

Juliana had continued to walk while she talked to Josh, and she noticed that Josh continued to walk next to her. A gust of wind blew around a corner, and Juliana pulled her coat tighter around her body.

"Are you planning on following me home?" Juliana asked Josh.

"You're new in the big city. I want to make sure you get home safely. It's what Sam would want me to do."

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Juliana chided. "Not once in the past 27 years has Sam ever decided to play the big brother, and now he has his best friend out here walking me home. Go figure. Really, Josh. Go home. I'm fine."

"Okay. Well, don't say I didn't try."

"I'll even tell Sam that you walked me all the way to my doorstep." Juliana assured Josh as she shook her head.

"Have a good night. Maybe we'll see each other around."

"Like I said, I'm positive that we will."

Juliana smiled at Josh and turned the corner walking towards her apartment. Josh watched Juliana disappear down the street and then stepped to the edge of the sidewalk to hail a cab.

"Where to sir?" the cab driver asked.

"The white house please."

7


	2. Chris Matthews Show

"Donna!" Josh bellowed from his office.

"What? You don't have to yell you know."

"Donna I need the file for the thing. You know the blue file. I thought…" Josh didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Donna cut him off.

Looking at the TV in his office Donna scolded, "God, Josh. Turn the TV off! Or at least turn it to CNN or something."

"What?" Josh replied with a childish tone that implied 'who me?'

"The Chris Matthews Show? Every time you have this on you just end up yelling at the TV. And then you walk around irritated all day arguing with people about things that don't really matter much."

"Donna, I yell at the _people_ on the TV not at the TV itself. Usually they deserve it too."

"No, Josh. All the sane people who work here know that you are actually yelling at the TV, because the people on it can't hear you. I hate to tell you the awful truth and scar you for life, but they're not actually _inside_ the TV."

"Yes, Donna, I know that. I did graduate from Kindergarten."

"Could have fooled me."

"Okay, I don't need this from you this morning. What I do need from you is that file. The blue one."

"It's underneath your hand." Donna said with a sarcastic smirk. "I'm going to the mess to get a muffin. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Donna turned on her heel and strolled down the hall. Josh rummaged through some things on his desk and found the blue folder he had been looking for, but stopped before picking it up. He turned his attention back to the TV. This was Josh's favorite part of the Chris Matthews Show. Towards the end of the show, each of the guests had to tell Chris something he didn't know or their predictions on what was coming up later in the year. Josh heard Chris Matthews' voice come through after the commercial break and the TV had captured his attention.

"Okay. Let's go." Matthews said to his guests, "Tell me something I don't know, John."

"One of the big foreign policy concerns of the next four years that the White House is not talking about very much is Africa. There is a growing concern amongst security experts here that you could see a coup in more than one country over the next four years." John Brennen of the BBC stated.

Josh couldn't hear the discussion that followed as he was busy yelling at the TV. "Oh PLEASE! Not talking about it? We're talking about it! We just don't call you every time we have a TALK! What do you know anyway?"

Josh lowered his voice to listen to the next guest, Gina Campbell.

"I want to throw out a name," Gina started, "One that I think we could hear a lot of in the next year."

Josh loved this part. Usually the commentators brought up a few names towards the end of a year, people they thought would make it big in the next year. Usually these names, or predictions, never really panned out. Sometimes the media hype was enough to make the person fizzle into obscurity. But Josh loved this anyway. He wanted to see if their "up-and-comers" were on his radar.

Gina continued, "There's a girl out there, and stop your grumbling, I can say girl because she's actually under 30. This girl's name is Juliana Wexler."

At the mention of Juliana's name, Josh did a double take; mainly to make sure hear was hearing Gina correctly. Josh turned up the volume and scooted closer to the TV. Had Josh been thinking clearly, he would have quickly called Sam and told him to turn on the show, but instead he sat glued to his seat and the TV.

"Juliana Wexler," Chris Matthews commented, "I've never heard that name."

"That's not surprising. No one has really heard her name, but I bet when you start thinking, you've heard _of_ her. This girl has had a hand in the victories of two major gubernatorial races, both of which were very hard fought and close, she has lobbied for and won battles on legislation that probably wouldn't have succeeded without her help, she's been dabbling in foreign policy and politics in the Ukraine and she's been linked to the crown prince of Spain."

"Linked how? Like assisting with media relations?" Brennen offered.

"No. Linked romantically." Gina clarified.

"Juliana Wexler has been advising the GOP for the past year or so, notice a rising popularity and positive image, and she does it all flying under the radar. She's linked to major political victories without being linked by her name, and rumor has it that she's just moved inside the beltway to work with senior GOP representatives. My bet is that she's their new political strategist and media darling. You'll be hearing about her soon."

Josh stood in front of his TV set with his mouth hanging open wide. He could hear Chris Matthews starting his commentary and wrapping up the show, but he couldn't move. The shock still hadn't worn off. Juliana Wexler? Sam's sister?

"Donna!"

"You know in the civilized world, people actually say a name at lower decibels and some even use the intercom."

"Not now Donna."

Donna was taken aback by Josh's tone. She stood quietly pondering Josh's new mood and demeanor.

"Did you yell at the TV again?" Donna asked.

"No. Well, yes. But that's not it. Can you get a copy of the Chris Matthews show for me? I need it the next few minutes. Let me know when you have it. I'll be in Sam's office."

Josh walked past Donna without saying another word, his eyes glassy and glazed over. The door to Sam's office was open and Sam was sitting at his desk reading and rereading a memo in his hands. As Josh walked in and silently sank into one of the visitor's chairs, Sam took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Josh, I've been reading this over and over again and still it makes no sense what so ever. Why would someone pay the money to study this and then completely disregard the findings?"

"Sam, your sister is the antichrist." Josh stated flatly.

"Hi. Welcome to reality. I'm Sam. What are you talking about?"

Josh was about to explain when Ginger walked in.

"Josh, Donna said you needed this."

Ginger handed Josh a black videotape. Josh sighed and looked back at Sam. Sam was still looking at Josh with a quizzical look on his face.

"I'm serious. I think your sister is our worst nightmare." Josh explained.

"Well, _your_ worst nightmare is a republican. Is my sister a republican?"

"Yeah, only I think Juliana is an undercover, secret agent republican."

"You do know that the Republican Party doesn't have their own covert militia, right?"

"Sam, watch this. I want to see what you think."

Josh and Sam walked into Toby's office to watch the videotape of the Chris Matthews Show. Josh perched himself on the edge of Toby's desk and Sam situated himself on Toby's couch. Josh was about to push play, when Toby walked in.

"Do you not have your own offices? Why must you invade mine?" Toby demanded.

"Toby, there is an excellent explanation." Sam decided to continue as he only heard minor grumbles coming from Toby. "Josh was watching the Chris Matthews Show this morning."

"Was he yelling at the TV?" Toby asked, shooting a look in Josh's direction.

"Evidentially, because now he's convinced that my sister Juliana is an evil, secret agent republican antichrist. Let's just watch the tape and see what's gotten Josh all riled up."

Toby set his things down and took a place next to Sam, settling in to watch. Josh had fast forwarded to the last parts of the show and pushed play. Cued up to Gina Campbell's comments, the videotape played as the three men listened and watched.

"_My bet is that she's their new political strategist and media darling. You'll be hearing about her soon." _Josh stopped the tape just after Gina Campbell finished speaking. He looked at his friends who were sitting together on Toby's couch. Sam had a look of confusion and disbelief on his face. He kept trying to find something to focus on in the room and look at, but instead settled for shifting his gaze robotically. Toby inhaled deeply and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"See, I wasn't crazy. Your sister is the antichrist." Josh said as he broke the silence.

"And you're sure that you two are related?" Toby asked, chuckling under his breath.

"Wow. This could be bad on so many levels." Sam stated.


	3. Disclosure in the Oval

By twelve noon the white house was buzzing with work and commotion. For a Sunday afternoon, there was a lot going on. As Josh, Sam and Toby walked towards the oval office, no one said a word. Toby was writing and rewriting an upcoming policy speech in his head. Josh was attempting to come up with spin to combat what, in his mind, would be a media frenzy over Juliana. Sam walked in quiet shock. How could he have not known any of this about his own sister?

The trio entered the oval office to see CJ and Leo standing in front of the president, who was behind his desk. The bright winter sun filtered in through the massive windows behind President Bartlett's desk, illuminating him.

The president took one look at Sam and bellowed, "Ah, Sam! I've just discovered that my intelligence agencies aren't quite what they used to be!"

Sam looked up from his haze to meet the gaze of his president. "Excuse me sir?"

"Sam, CJ was telling me about your sister, of whom I was unaware. Juliana, is her name? She's just moved to Washington?"

"Yes, sir." Sam answered. "My little sister has recently moved to the area. I introduced Juliana to Josh, CJ and Toby the other night." Sam paused and looked at Leo. "And it seems that she knows Mallory as well."

"How lucky can I get?" Leo said flatly. "My only daughter is involved with not one, but two Seaborns."

"Interestingly, her last name is Wexler." CJ intserted.

"Well, whatever her name is…Sam, you should bring your sister over tonight. I would like to meet her. I know that Abbey would love to meet your sister. I bet there are many interesting things about you that she can share. Plus we will be able to become acquainted with her."

"Funny you should mention that sir," Josh said.

"Josh, we don't know anything." Sam warned.

"What? What don't we know?" the president asked, walking around the corner of his desk. President Bartlett took off his glasses to better inspect his deputies. Josh's face had an amused look, one that told that he knew something the others didn't. Sam's face was full of confusion and wonder.

"Gentlemen, do I need to give an executive order?" the president questioned.

"Well, sir…Juliana…" Josh seemed unsure of how to proceed. "Sam's…Sam's sister is the antichrist."

"Josh," President Bartlett said in a serious tone but with a smile spreading across his face, "We do not joke about the end of the world in this office."

"Sam's sister is a republican?" Leo asked.

Leo looked around the room. He was receiving many questioning looks. "What?" He asked. "In Josh's mind, there's nothing worse that being a republican. It's only one rung above Hitler."

"It gets more interesting." Toby spoke up. "It seems that Juliana may be advising the GOP and top ranking republican officials."

"Well, no matter, she should still come by." The president replied dismissively as he walked back behind his desk. Replacing his glasses on the bridge of his nose he added, "You can't pick your relatives. Trust me, I should know. Sam?"

"I'm sorry, yes sir?" Sam responded hastily. He hadn't been able to focus on the discussion and hadn't been listening at all to the president. He looked up to notice President Bartlett, Leo and Josh staring at him expectantly. CJ was massaging her temples with the fingertips of one hand, while Toby paced aimlessly without thought.

"Sam. Tell your sister I look forward to meeting her. We'll set an appointment for seven o'clock tonight. If you want, you could stay for dinner/. This could be your lucky night, I might cook."

The last comment brought a smile to Sam's lips and made the others chuckle either out of humor or pity.

"Thank you sir," was all Sam could muster. Now he just had to track Juliana down and tell her about their dinner plans. Lost in thought, Sam could barely hear the president announce, "What's next?"

2


	4. Meeting and Dinner

"Hey." Josh said as he leaned against the doorframe of Sam's office. "Let's go get something to eat. You need a break, and I'm starving."

"Donna's not bringing you some dinner?" Sam asked without looking up from the yellow legal pad sitting on his desk.

"Nah. She's in the mess with Margaret, and I feel like getting out of here to go get food. Let's go. I'll even pay."

"Can't." Sam said definitively, this time looking up at Josh and sighing. Sam let the silence linger briefly, waiting for Josh to talk. When Josh remained silent, shooting Sam a questioning look Sam continued. "By executive order, my sister is coming to the White House to meet the President of the United States."

"What?" Josh exclaimed, running his hands through his hair and then looking at Sam in disbelief. "Didn't he hear us when we said that she might be a secret Republican political operative?"

"Well, first of all _you_ told the President that she was a covert Republican. And, well, he asked to meet her. I don't really have a choice in the matter when the leader of the free world requests to meet someone."

"'Kay." Josh replied. Josh looked as though he was deep in thought and then suddenly the tension and deep contemplation faded as he began to speak. "Let's go get something to eat when you're done. I mean, you can bring Juliana too if she wants. We can all go out and grab something, preferably something that includes meat."

Josh didn't wait for a reply; he simply turned and waked away taking it for granted that Sam was in agreement. Sam stared ahead of him in amazement. He was about to introduce his long lost sister to the President of the United States, a sister who could either be harmless addition to his life or a Republican power player, and then he was going to take the same sister to dinner with Josh Lyman, the President's pit bull. At least it wouldn't be a dull meal.

Josh walked through the bullpen back towards his office. He glanced over towards Donna's desk as he walked by. She was still in the mess with Margaret. Without Donna to annoy, Josh found himself without anything to do. He sat down at his desk and kicked his feet up on his desk. Josh sighed and looked around his office furtively.

"Who is that girl?" Donna asked, reappearing in his doorway and startling Josh so his feet slipped off his desk.

"Huh?"

"And you claim you have verbal skills! The girl talking with CJ. Do you know who she is?"

"It's…" Josh craned his neck to see out of his office. From his desk he could see CJ and Juliana Wexler walking together through the bullpen. "That's just my newest headache."

"So, it's Sam's sister? I should go introduce myself."

"Oh, by all means Donna…go fraternize with the enemy!" As Donna walked out of the office and towards CJ, Josh called out to her. "Ask her to divulge some Republican secrets while you're at it!"

Juliana had enjoyed meeting the various people of the west wing and was chatting nervously with Sam as they walked down the corridor. After being introduced to Mrs. Landingham, Sam opened a door and Juliana stepped into a large office.

"It has more windows than it does in the movies." Juliana declared as she stepped foot into the oval office. "Good evening Mr. President." Juliana greeted as she eyed the president behind his desk. President Bartlet rose and walked around his desk to welcome her.

"Ah, you must be the sister that Sam has told us so little about!" President Bartlet shook Juliana's hand warmly and then turned to Sam. "She's not hideously deformed and she seems to be bright and intelligent, Sam. Why is it again that you've been hiding her from us?"

Sam chuckled and followed the president to take a seat on one of the couches, motioning for Juliana to sit next to him.

"So, Ms. Wexler…" the president began.

"Please, sir, call me Juliana."

"So, _Juliana_, you've just moved here to the city? How are you enjoying it?"

"Yes sir. I absolutely love Washington DC, it's a fabulous city."

"You should make Sam take you out and show you the sights. He's a wealth of knowledge, well as long as he's not giving you the White House tour. He is lacking in that area."

"I'll keep that in mind sir." Juliana said with a smile, looking over at Sam and seeing that he was smiling too and blushing.

"Well, Juliana, Josh tells me that you're a Republican."

"I work for the Republicans sir. I represent their views, which don't always match my own. I believe there's a difference. I'm advising the republican party, but I'm mainly staffing the majority leader."

"Ah, he's a good man. We don't always see eye to eye. Well, in fact sometimes I think he can be quite an horses patoot, but I respect what he's done over the years," President Bartlet continued.

"It has proven to be a very intriguing job so far." Juliana said.

"See Sam," President Bartlet said in a lighter tone, focusing on Sam. "And Josh said she was evil and immoral. I don't think that at all!"

"I believe sir," Sam countered, "that Josh didn't call her immoral, he simply called her the antichrist."

All three laughed and turned the conversation onto other topics. The chat had lasted quite some time, when the door from the portico opened abruptly and the first lady walked through.

"Oh, excuse me." The first lady apologized. "Sam, I didn't realize that you were meeting with my husband. Oh…excuse me, this really is a meeting." The first lady exclaimed this last part when she noticed Juliana.

"Oh, it's nothing important." President Bartlet said with a sarcastic chuckle. "Just barge in any time, darling. I'm only trying to run the country!" The first lady crossed the room and perched on the arm of the couch, swatting her husband's arm lightly and smiling.

"Dr. Bartlet," Sam began, "This is my sister Juliana Wexler. She's just begun working with the Majority Leader and the president insisted that he meet her."

"Juliana, it's a pleasure to meet you." Greeted the first lady.

"Thank you, ma'm." Juliana smiled and tossed her hair over her shoulder nervously.

"So you are an intern with the Majority Leader. Do you go to Georgetown? You know our daughter goes to Georgetown, you should meet her."

Juliana began laughing, immediately realizing the first lady's mistake in judgment.

"I'm sorry, Juliana." The president began. "Did my wife say something amusing?" Juliana smiled, and the president nodded to Juliana to continue.

"No, ma'm. I graduated from Oxford a few years ago and now I work with the Majority Leader as a senior political strategist. Though, I would still love to meet your daughter!"

"_Senior_ political strategist?" The first lady questioned skeptically. "Are you sure? You can't be more than 14 years old? You're still a baby!"

"I'm 27, Dr. Bartlet. And you of all people must know what a curse it is to look so much younger than your actual age."

"Gentlemen," Dr. Bartlet said, addressing the men in the room, "this one's a keeper." The first lady turned her attention back to Juliana. "You're good. I like you. You should come around more often. Well everyone I need to go, I just came down to see where my husband was. Honey bun, Zoe will be here shortly, don't be too long!"

Dr. Bartlett said goodnight to those in the room and walked back out onto the portico to walk back to the residence. After she closed the door behind her, the three occupants left in the oval office turned to face each other again.

"I believe that was my cue to make my way to residence." The president proclaimed. "Zoe is coming tonight and I plan on making my world famous chili. You know it is widely believed that chili originated in Mexico, but that is simply not true. History can trace the origins of chili back to…" Sam made an almost unperceivable moaning sounds and the President turned to stare at him, a mischievous glint shining in his eye. "I'm sorry Sam, is there something about the history of chili that doesn't enthrall you?"

"No, sir."

"As I was saying," President Bartlet continued, "In the nineteenth century and in response to a popular stew, some Spanish priests were said to be wary of the passion inspired by chili peppers, assuming they were aphrodisiacs. A few preached sermons against indulgence in a food which they said was almost as **_"hot as hell's brimstone."_**The priest's warning is thought to have popularized the dish, hence the beginning of chili."

"Actually, sir," Juliana began. There was a confidence and playfulness in her voice that Sam barely recognized, especially coming from someone who was meeting and addressing the President of the United States for the first time in their life. "While your history of chili is correct too, chili's American origin is often attributed a group of sixteen families from the Canary Islands who made their home in the villa of San Fernando de Béxar, now know as the city of San Antonio. In 1791 they had emigrated to Texas from the Spanish Canary Islands by order of King Philip V. of Spain. These families founded San Antonio's first civil government, which became the first municipality in the Spanish province of Texas. But according to historians, the women made a spicy "Spanish" stew that is similar to our modern day chili."

"Really?" President Bartlet exclaimed. "I didn't know that. Sam did you know that?" Sam simply shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Fascinating. I didn't know that. Young lady, I can't say if it is always wise to outshine an international figurehead upon your first meeting, but, well, I'll let it slide this time. You did well. I like anyone who can add some more trivia to my arsenal."

"No matter how useless it may be, sir." Sam added jokingly. The president turned towards Sam. He stood and stared, motionless and glaring.

"Watch it, Mr. Seaborn." President Bartlet started to let his smile grow. "We can always schedule some late night meetings so I can impart some of that _useless_ trivia to you. Juliana it was a pleasure to meet you. Don't be a stranger. My wife is right, as she likes to remind me. You're a keeper. Try keeping your brother in line."

"Thank you, sir, I will. It was an honor to meet you sir."

After leaving the oval office, Sam and Juliana met up with Josh and CJ. They decided to go to Looney's, a favorite sports bar a few blocks away from the White House. The group arrived a little after 8 and found a table towards the back of the establishment. There was a game on and people were sitting and standing around the big screen TV's talking away and cheering on their team. CJ, Josh, Sam and Juliana chatted about work, reminisced about the past and talked about what Juliana should do to better acquaint herself with Washington DC. Juliana enjoyed the company of Sam's friends, especially CJ. Juliana kept looking at Josh. He had no problem talking to CJ or Sam, but had been kind of withdrawn when it came to Juliana. Juliana could have sworn that she caught Josh glaring at her more than once. While CJ was making fun of Sam for about the ninth time that hour, Juliana excused herself to go to the bar, hoping it would be quicker than the service their waitress was providing. It was quite crowded up at the bar, and when Juliana turned to glance over her shoulder she noticed that Josh was waiting just behind her.

"Just couldn't wait any longer?" Juliana asked Josh lightly, trying to make simple conversation.

"CJ was getting antsy for another grasshopper." Josh replied nonchalantly. He flagged down the bartender to order. "Grasshopper and a Sam Adams." Turning back to Juliana, a smirk crossed Josh's face as he talked. "Do they have a special republican brew for people like you?"

"I've always considered apple martinis to be bipartisan. People like me? Well, at least you're talking to me instead of glaring at me."

"I haven't been glaring at you."

"Yes you have." Juliana retrieved her drink from the bartender and left a hefty tip on the bar.

"Whatever." Josh mumbled to her back.

Juliana contemplated walking away from Josh, but she turned to face him just as he picked up his drinks.

"Have I done something to offend you that I'm not aware of?"

"Huh?" Josh mumbled as he turned around.

"Do you hate me for a reason, or is it purely based on principle?" Juliana asked. Her curiosity was beginning to mix with annoyance,

"I'm sure I could find a reason if I really wanted."

"So now I'm not worth your time?" Juliana said with a hearty chuckle. Josh was amusing. To the best of Juliana's knowledge, she hadn't done anything to personally offend him. Juliana couldn't decide if Josh felt his relationship with Sam was threatened because she had arrived in town or if he was simply irritated that she didn't agree with his every thought and whim.

"Not right now." Juliana had been joking, but Josh obviously wasn't. Juliana turned and looked out of the dance floor, full of people enjoying each other.

"We should dance."

"What?" Josh almost spat out the beer he had just taken into his mouth. "Not on your life. No."

"One day we'll dance." Juliana said plainly. Josh wasn't able to read her expression and he couldn't help but think that Juliana sounded a bit like she was ominously prophesying the future. Juliana turned quickly to look back at Josh. "You put on a good front, but you don't loathe me. I intrigue you. You're curious about the challenge I pose."

Josh just stared at Juliana. He looked down at his beer and CJ's grasshopper, studying the thick, green liquid intently. Josh, unaccustomed to not being in control of the situation, was unable to piece together a response. He was usually a master of mind games and witty one-liners, but Juliana had unarmed him. And that unnerved Josh. Josh looked up, ready to come back at Juliana, but she had disappeared into the crowd. Juliana hadn't waited for Josh's reply. When Josh got back to the table, he noticed an empty martini glass and two sets of eyes fiercely staring at him. Josh sat down, trying to shake CJ and Sam's looks and act ignorant of Juliana's absence.

"Where did you sister go?" Josh asked Sam casually.

"What did you say to her?" Sam asked.

"Nothing really. We talked about drinks and dancing. Why?"

"The poor girl almost choked she drank her drink so fast, Josh." CJ said before Sam could really get started. "She downed her drink and then said something about you being rude and arrogant and she left to go be with some friends."

"Poor girl?" Josh almost choked on his beer as he chuckled. Sam, however, looked like he could have leaped across the table to throttle Josh. "It's good that she ran off to be with her little friends. I know she's your sister Sam, but the last thing we need right now is a problem like that."

8


	5. In the Crossfire

**In the Crossfire**

Josh had had little warning about his appearance on Crossfire. CJ had popped her head into his office that morning to inform him.

"_Josh."_

"_Yeah."_

"_I need you..."_

"_Whoa, Ceej. I know that I am an exquisite male specimen, but I don't think this is quite the place…"_

"_Shut up, Joshua! I need you to do Crossfire this afternoon. We need someone to spin the healthcare plan and you'll know how to argue the Republican's package."_

"_Sure, no problem."_

It had been that simple. At around 2PM, Josh had grabbed a late lunch and walked off to George Washington University. Anticipating an easy win on Crossfire.

The lights in the Crossfire studio were bright and hot. Josh walked into the backstage prepping area amidst a swarm of people trying to manage his fly-away hair and clipping microphones onto his lapel.

"Okay guys, as soon as we cut to commercial you two will have seat at the desk."

Josh heard these words as he walked towards the Crossfire stage at George Washington University. That's when he heard the voice.

"Thank you."

Josh looked ahead of him. Standing calmly, not in the middle of frantic backstage techies, writing serenely in a portfolio and then pausing in thoughtful contemplation was Juliana Wexler.

'Great.' Thought Josh. 'This will complete my day.'

"Josh." Juliana said as she turned to great him. "Hey. Fancy meeting you here." The last comment was said with a sweet smile that Josh couldn't place. Part of her expression told of genuine amiability, almost an innocent pleasantness. But there was a glint in Juliana's eyes that served as a challenge to Josh. It made him think that she was looking for a confrontation and planned to be the victor.

"Jules." Josh said, hoping to put her off her game by using her nickname.

"That's cute Josh. Are we using pet names now?"

Josh was considering a quick response, when a production assistant ushered the pair onto the stage and to their seats. Josh had never seen Juliana on TV before and he was intrigued to see how she would react to the live audience and the cameras. Juliana walked to her seat slightly in front of Josh. She strode straight over to Tucker Carlson. Josh was amazed at the sight he saw.

"Jules!" Tucker exclaimed. "Glad you could make it." Jules and Tucker exchanged a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "Hey, is it true? Are you really Sam Seaborn's sister?"

"Juliana." Paul Begala interrupted. "Don't listen to him. More importantly, is it really true that you're a Republican?"

Juliana just laughed off both questions as she seated herself between Josh and Tucker. Both men then turned to Josh.

"Hey Josh."

"Hey Josh, good to have you back."

The audience lights dimmed again quickly and the studio lights became brighter. The cameraman counted down the time to the intro and soon Crossfire was back on the air.

"The year is almost over and January is only two days away." Paul Begala started, looking straight into the camera. "When the Senate comes back from their Christmas vacations it is almost guaranteed that the Republicans will begin a battle with the White House over healthcare. Joining us today to debate this is White House Deputy Chief of Staff, Joshua Lyman and Republican Political Strategist and Advisor, Juliana Wexler. Welcome."

Paul Begala turned to Juliana. "Juliana don't you think that the Republican leadership is a little shortsighted on this. The President's plan is meritorious and should be supported. Not torn to shreds and destroyed."

"I don't know if I agree with either of your statements. I think President Bartlett's taking a tremendous political gamble here. And unlike poker, where if your card is not turning out, you fold your hand and you conserve your capital, he's got everything on this pot because if the president doesn't get his way in this respect, everybody's going to ask if he can really get anything accomplished. The plan the Republican leadership is authoring is less risky and assures healthcare to many more Americans than the President's plan. "

Josh let out a "hump" and a chuckle. All three of the people sharing the desk with Josh turned to look at him.

"Mr. Lyman?" Tucker Carlson started, "Are the Republicans playing this same game, by saying if the president wins in his plan, they're blowing the system apart; there won't be healthcare? Aren't the Republicans talking like that, too?"

"Tucker, the piece of legislation that the Republicans are offering up isn't good. It's downright awful. They aren't willing to risk the capital, but they are willing to steal it from other places. They purpose to fix the healthcare system while drawing money out of other places like education and the defense budgets. The White House's plan puts forth the idea that with a small tax increase for the citizens in our highest tax bracket, we can make healthcare available to virtually all people at low costs while they, the republicans, declare that they can increase the availability of healthcare to the masses by 40 and lower healthcare costs by leaps and bounds without addressing the cost to taxpayers."

Josh felt he was on a roll. He could feel the momentum shifting his way. Josh lived for these moments. He relished the moment when he could prove his point and belittle his opponent all while winning over every single person around him, sometimes even his adversary. He was trying to keep his attitude in check and reign in his arrogance, not wanting to demean the sister of his best friend too badly during her first week on the job.

"But the only threat to healthcare comes from the gambler-in-chief's concolidation scheme. The republicans are at least unified. The Deomcrats are anxious, they don't want to walk this consolidation plank. I think the Republicans here hold together, show they have a spine, show they are a real opposition party. And in winning, they're going to chart a new politics of shared security and build a kind of politics around an emerging progressive majority. I think this will be a big win. This affects everyone in America for the better." Juliana argued back.

"Tucker, what I think that Juliana has left out is that the Republican plan does not guarantee health care for all citizens. In fact, some people will be left out in the cold, unable to access affordable, quality healthcare."

Juliana's head sprang up and she began her rebuttal.

"That's true. That will always happen. Until this country adopts universal healthcare for all people, employed and unemployed, there will always be people without healthcare. Neither the Republican's plan nor your plan does enough to address that. Yes, I know that the plan the Republican's support purports that some citizens may not have healthcare. That's a reality." Juliana paused for a mere second to size up Josh. Suddenly the tone of the argument shifted, unnoticed by most, and it became slightly personal. "I don't think you're playing your cards right here. You don't have the house. You don't have the senate. You barely won the white house. But still you can sit here and rant about Republican healthcare legislation that seriously looks at the problems in our country and attempts to offer solutions, because basically you don't like the people authoring the bill. I think we're doing pretty well on our side by just sitting back and letting you make a mess of things."

"Whoa," Paul Begala started. "Those are some serious accusations…" Begala didn't get a chance to finish, before Josh jumped in, annoyance flashing in his eyes.

"Them's fightin' words." Josh mocked. "Don't you think you should work within the beltway for more than 5 minutes before you start throwing around allegations like that?"

"Mr. Lyman. Sane people think your healthcare legislation is worthless and a waste of time and democrats are questioning your influence. Can you really do what you say you're going to do?" Juliana said calmly, flashing a challenge with the questioning look in her eyes. All four were silent for a moment, while cheers and shouts of support rang out from the crowd. Finally, Tucker Carlson broke the hush.

"Well, we've run out of time for this discussion. Next on Crossfire, stay tuned to find out why congressman are exchanging fashion tips like they're sharing national security secrets." Tucker flashed a momentary smile into the camera, turning back around when they had cut to commercial. "Well, guys. You were really entertaining. I guess it's a good thing I didn't want to talk."

Juliana and Josh both exited the stage. They walked through the corridors. Josh paused to sign an autograph and Juliana breezed past him.

"Hey!" Josh called out to Juliana outside on the streets of GW University. "Is this some kind of game for you? You work here for what, a day, and you're ready to take down the system?"

"Wow, Josh. You've promoted me. A minute ago I had only been working here for 5 minutes."

Josh glowered at Juliana. His expression changed to a smirk as he swaggered over to where she stopped.

"You can't just waltz in, throw around accusations and expect to play with the big boys. We play for keeps around here." Josh said, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and smiling at Juliana.

"Okay, that really didn't make a lot of sense, but I'll let it slide this time. Do you really have something you want to say to me?" Juliana paused for a moment and stared at Josh. "Yeah. I didn't think so. If you want to talk more, make an appointment. You'll know where to find me."

Juliana spun around and began to walk away. Soon she had disappeared into the mixture of people walking up and down the street. Josh simply shook his head and swaggered off towards the white house.

5


	6. Meeting of Epic Proportions

Meeting of Epic Proportions 

The west wing and by default Josh's bullpen was busy this morning. People were rushing each and every way by the time that Josh poked his head out of his office. Donna wasn't sitting at her desk; instead she was hovering around it and directing people while talking on her phone. Josh only had a minute to observe her, when Sam walked down the hall.

"Hey man, what do you have going on this morning?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I had some time to kill and it seemed like something to ask you."

Josh and Sam both took a break from their conversation and turned to look across the bullpen.

"Josh!" Donna yelled softly across the bullpen. "You have a meeting on the hill in 20 minutes."

"I have what?" Josh asked questioningly. .

"Remember? You have that meeting with Juliana Wexler. This is the meeting where you said you will, and I quote, 'Show her that no one moseys into your town and shoots down the sheriff.' Again, I'm not too sure what you're trying to accomplish, but you have the meeting."

Donna turned to go back to work and Josh turned to look at Sam.

"Still got time to kill?" Josh asked. "You should come. Come see your sister at work."

"Okay. Let me get my coat."

Sam and Josh walked briskly into the building housing the senate offices. As they waked down the halls, they nodded their acknowledgment of various senators and staffers. As they closed in on Juliana's office, a look of confusion spread across Sam's face.

"Juliana's not on any one senator's staff. If she's a strategist and advisor for the GOP, why is her office in the senate building?" Sam asked and their pace slowed.

"I don't know. Really, none of this makes sense to me. First your sister shows up out of nowhere. Then it turns out that she works for the other guys. When I try to set up meetings with senators and their staff to talk about the thing coming up, they _all_, and I mean _all_, say that I need to go through Juliana Wexler. What's going on here?" Josh mused.

Both men walked into the majority leader's outer office. When Josh stated that they were here to meet with Juliana, the assistant motioned for them to proceed towards the offices just off of the entryway. In front of a closed office door sat an assistant's desk, sans assistant. Josh knocked on the door a few times to no answer. From behind the door he could hear faint music. Assuming that Juliana was somewhere in the office behind the closed door, Josh and Sam decided to let themselves in.

The door opened to a loud cacophony of music. Juliana, her back to the door, was standing, shoes off and head bobbing, reading a memo. Josh couldn't place the music immediately, but he did recognize it from one of the area's rock radio stations. One of those rock stations the young interns listened to.

"Do the Republicans know that you listen to this?" Sam asked loudly, trying to project over the music.

Startled, Juliana jumped and turned around. She moved to turn off the music and then walked over to Josh and Sam.

"So, why have an assistant when people can just walk through my door any time they want?" Juliana said with a smile. She slipped her feet into her heels and smoothed her hands over her blouse and skirt. "To what do I owe this visit, gentlemen?"

"I just wanted to stop by and say hi." Sam replied. "Maybe we could grab dinner sometime this week?"

"Sure. Just give me a call. I'm flexible in the evenings." Juliana smiled and turned, "And you? Are you here to ask me out to dinner too?"

Josh chuckled. "No. I have an appointment."

Sam looked at Josh and Juliana and decided that it was time for him to leave.

"Jules, I'll call you." Then, turning to Josh, "I'll see you later man."

Sam turned and left Juliana's office, closing the door behind him, leaving Juliana and Josh standing idly in the middle of Juliana's office and staring at each other.

"Have a seat," Juliana said, breaking the silence.

Josh sat in one of the visitor chairs in front of Juliana's desk. He waited for Juliana to go and sit behind her desk, poised for a debate. But he was shaken off his game when Juliana instead perched on the front of her desk, hands gracefully resting on beside her on her desk and one foot dangling while the other perched to hold her up.

"What was that music, anyway?' Josh asked casually.

"Greenday. Why? Not your cup of tea"

"It's not that…it's just…they let you listen to that around here? And they haven't told you that you're going to hell?"

"They like me too much." Juliana paused, and then got down to business. "So, what can I help you with? I doubt you came by to swap CD's."

"Yeah, because we have the same taste in music," Josh shot back sarcastically. "It's about the foreign opps bill coming up next month. I need some Republican support on this. Just one or two congressmen who would jump the fence. I've come prepared with a list of things we're ready to offer in return. It would be a nod towards bipartisanism. Who do you have that might be soft on..."

"No." Juliana cut him off. She rose up off of her desk to walk behind it. As she lowered herself into her desk chair, Juliana looked at Josh. Josh was simply staring back at her.

"No?"

"No. You know, it's one of the simplest words in the English language. Other languages too. But there's no one."

"No?" Josh stammered in shock.

"Josh, I get the impression that you aren't used to hearing that word."

"You mean that no one you work for is willing to work with us on the bill. That I get. Is there anyone else that you know of…"

"I work for them all Josh. And they'll all say no. We're standing firm on this foreign opps bill. All of the Republicans will stand in opposition."

"All of the Republicans?" Josh echoed.

"Yes. And the one independent vote too. Get used to it Josh. Until the leadership starts getting a little more respect, bipartisan spirit or whatever you want to call it, we're standing firm for what we believe in…even if it's in opposition to the White House."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Josh said, his voice growing louder and more exasperated. "All of them? Do you know what this will look like? What it will mean for foreign aid spending? God, you're…" Josh's voice trailed off as he began pacing and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm not in first grade Josh. I do know what this means and it will look like what it is, the Republicans banding together to stand up for what the majority of the voters feel is fair and reasonable."

Josh stopped pacing and stared at Juliana in disbelief. "Fair and reasonable?" Josh lowered his voice again and began to collect his things. "I'll go to the congressmen myself. I don't need you. I'll…"

"Don't bother. They won't meet with you. Well, not without me, anyway. And I've already said no." Juliana watched as a look of frustration and a bit of anger spread across Josh's face. She never would have admitted it, but she had been more than a little apprehensive about her meeting with Josh. He wasn't known as Bartlett's pittbull for nothing. But now, Juliana could see that she had stood her ground and won at least this battle. "Now, Josh, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to go to. If you're willing to talk rationally about this foreign opps bill, its good and bad parts, let me know. We might be willing to talk, but until then, we stand in opposition."

Without waiting for Josh to leave her office, Juliana grabbed her portfolio and walked out the door into the Majority Leader's office. Josh was left standing in disbelief and defeat. His only choice was to walk out of Juliana's office and walk back to his own.

4


	7. Republican Hemorrhoid

Republican Hemorrhoid 

"Hi." Donna quipped. She was walking towards Josh and she greeted him just past the door to the west wing. Donna was walking briskly to match Josh's long, purposeful strides. "Did you do good?"

"Ha!" Josh snorted loudly and continued walking.

"You didn't do good?"

"Geez! She's…she's…there aren't words for her!" Josh's frustration and irritation was boiling over.

"Who?"

Josh stopped dead in his tracks and spun around to face Donna. Donna skidded to a halt before crashing into Josh.

"Let me tell you something." Josh paused for dramatic effect, Donna tilted her head implying that she was listening, and a crowd of onlookers paused to eavesdrop,

"She hasn't won. Juliana Wexler thinks that she has influence, she assumes that she is a power player, but that's a misconception." Josh's voice was getting louder and more forceful with every syllable.

"So, things didn't go well at all?" Donna asked with an air of innocence and a questioningly pleading look on her face. Donna glanced around and took in the bystanders who were starting to listen in.

"She is so…she is so maddening. Aggravating, in fact." Josh threw his hands up in the air, and almost yelling proclaimed, "She's becoming a constant irritation! Juliana Wexler is a giant Republican hemorrhoid!"

With that proclamation, Josh turned on his heel and walked through the bullpen and into his office.

"There should be some type of cream to take care of her. A Wexler hemorrhoid cream!" Josh shouted over his shoulder as he walked into his office, annoyance radiating from his body.

Donna smiled amusedly, sighed and followed Josh back into the bullpen. The crowd of curious onlookers turned and resumed whatever they had been previously doing.

The 3PM briefing was well going well and on its way to ending without dilemmas or difficulties. CJ had briefed the press corps with whit and candor, even throwing in a joke about the Department of Defense, budget cuts and Ways and Means.

"So, everyone, I know that you covet my time and yearn for my company, but that wraps up this briefing and I'll see…"

CJ was unable to finish her parting words, as she was interrupted.

"CJ!"

"Mark?"

"What do you have to say about the Republican leadership demanding an apology from Josh Lyman?"

"An apology for what?" CJ said with a bit of a chuckle.

"The leadership is demanding an apology from Josh for, and I quote 'derogatory remarks made towards senior political strategists and party supporters.'"

"What?" CJ challenged. "I…I've heard nothing of this….I…I can assure you that Josh, while forceful and arduous, would not insult and degrade members of the leadership and or their staff."

Anne spoke up from three rows back, "Evidentially, Josh alleged that Juliana Wexler, the new senior political advisor and strategist for the leadership, is an imposter on the political scene, maddening, aggravating, and…oh and I quote 'a giant Republican hemorrhoid.'"

"Well, then." CJ said with a sigh. "We should really get him something for that discomfort, shouldn't we? I have no comment. Thanks, folks. I'll see you later tonight."

CJ stepped down from the podium, shaking her head and smiling a vindictive smile. Carol followed close at CJ's heels handing CJ notes, messages and memos.

As they walked, CJ talked to Carol. "I'm going to kill him. Had you heard anything about this?"

"No. Not a thing." Carol assured her.

"I need Josh in my office NOW." Carol scurried off to find Josh or Donna, and as CJ walked into her office she mused to herself, "He's mine."

"CJ? You wanted to see me?" Josh asked pleasantly.

"Well! If it isn't the man of the hour! God, Josh, do you have to work at insulting other people, or is a gift that, I don't know, comes to you naturally?" CJ spat with sarcasm and irritation.

"Come on, CJ! I didn't insult anyone! I don't know where they get off repeating that garbage. It was just something I said to Donn…"

"Something you said to Donna?" CJ's voice was getting louder with every phrase of exasperation. "You insulted her here in the west wing? How stupid are you?"

"Ow!" Josh exclaimed as CJ's hand connected with the back of his head. "They were just off-handed comments. Okay, maybe I yelled them down the hall towards Donna's general direction, but they weren't that bad."

"Joshua, did you or did you not call Juliana Wexler a Republican hemorrhoid?"

"Well, yes. But she deserved it!"

"God. Now you sound like a first grader."

"Seriously CJ. She was infuriating! She was smug and self-righteous. She argued every point with me."

"Well, I'm going to through something out there, Josh, but isn't that what she's supposed to do?"

"No, CJ. She's supposed to crumble under my pressure. She ought to cower in my presence and acquiesce to my will."

"Okay there Sparky," CJ said shaking her head. "Don't you think you're tooting your own horn there?"

"No. But, CJ, I'm telling you…she didn't even flinch. She held firm and stood up to me. It's easy to forget that Juliana Wexler is Sam's sister, but there was a point today where you could see a part of Sam in her. She was idealistic and she had that passion that Sam has about things. It was…well, it was weird."

Josh was smiling to himself and running his hands through his hair. He sat down on CJ's couch and sank into the cushions.

"You're smitten with her!" CJ boldly proclaimed a little too loudly.

"What?"

"You're a smitten kitten. I can see it on your face!"

"Whatever…"

"Josh! You've met someone who challenges you, doesn't take your crap and intrigues you…all at the same time. God, I didn't think that could happen. But she challenges you and you enjoy it!"

"CJ, you're off your rocker! Where is this coming from? Is this more of your press room gossip?"

CJ couldn't help but notice that Josh was up, pacing the room and not looking her in the eye. He had a boyish grin spread across his face and his hands were shifting from being shoved in his pockets to running across his face.

"Admit it! You're taken with Juliana Wexler! Admit it!"

"I will do no such thing!" Josh declared as he walked out of CJ's office. "And I'm not apologizing!"

"Whatever. But I want to be around when Sam finds out who you're smitten with Sparky!" CJ hollered after Josh.

4


	8. Special Delivery

**Special Delivery**

One hour had passed since CJ's press briefing. In the span of that hour, Josh had been sitting at his desk but getting relatively nothing done. People kept stopping in his office to chat about a number of topics ranging from congratulatory remarks for giving the Republicans what they deserve to the newest GDP numbers to hemorrhoid advice. Josh was staring idly out his office window when he faintly heard the phone ring. Suddenly, Donna appeared in his doorway.

"Josh," Donna seemed hesitant and bit down on her finger before continuing. "Leo is back from Foggy Bottom and he wants to see you in his office. Now."

Josh rose, grabbed his jacket and walked out of his office. Donna followed him down the corridor.

"Josh, do you need anything?" Donna asked more nervously than usual as both she and Josh walked briskly to Leo's office. "Coffee or something?"

Josh stopped in the hall and looked at Donna. "Are you worried about me?"

"Well, you did refer to an influential politician as a severe swelling inside someone's, well, anal cavity."

"Okay, Donna…please promise you'll never say the words 'anal cavity' again in the white house. And, don't worry, it's not like Leo's going to fire me. Not over something like this."

As Josh finished talking, he walked into Margaret's office. Donna disappeared into the hallway, and Margaret waved Josh in to Leo's office. Leo was sitting behind his desk, intently reading a memo. Josh entered Leo's office and waited for his mentor to acknowledge his presence.

"Josh. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire you." Leo greeted wearily.

"Leo…I know what you're going to say…"

"Josh, if that were true I wouldn't be wasting my time right now." Both Leo and Josh smiled, but Leo's smile faded as he addressed Josh. "You've got to fix this, Josh. You can't just go around insulting every Republican you meet. Sooner or later you're really going to piss someone off. It just seems that maybe today is your day."

"Leo! I didn't insult her! This isn't a thing. I mentioned something to Donna. People were eavesdropping. It never should have gotten out there."

"Yeah, but it did. It got out there and it made it's way around town in a matter of hours. Fix this Josh. This is too asinine to have ending up on the president's plate."

There was a knock at the door and Margaret stuck her head in. "Leo, there's a delivery here for Josh." Margaret pushed the door open wider to reveal a deliveryman standing with a dolly to haul a massive cardboard packing box.

"Uh, I have a delivery for Mr. Josh Lyman." The deliveryman announced.

"I'm Josh Lyman." Josh looked past the deliveryman, who was depositing the box in front of Josh, in the middle of Leo's office, to Margaret. "Margaret? Why is this here, instead of, well you know, in my office?" Margaret simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Sign here sir." The delivery man said as he handed Josh his clip board. "Oh, and there's a card to go with it."

"Good lord!" Leo exclaimed from behind his desk. He rose and walked over to stand next to Josh who was curiously tearing open the envelope to read the card. Margaret reappeared in the office with a box cutter and began slicing through the tape that held the box together.

Josh read the card aloud. "_'I feel bad about getting under your skin. No apology necessary. Juliana Wexler.'_ See Leo, no apology necessary. She doesn't even think it's a big thing."

"I think she has a sense of humor about it." Margaret said from her place above the open box. She was trying very hard to suppress her laughter as she held back the box flaps so Josh and Leo could see inside.

"What is all that?" Josh asked in disbelief and curiosity.

"I think she sent you the perfect solution." Leo said with a hearty chuckle. "It looks to be a years supply of Preparation H."

Leo and Margaret shared a laugh together, while Leo handed Josh a large package of Preparation H. Josh exhaled deeply and ran his free hand through his hair. He let out a grunt of frustration and threw the package back into the box.

3


	9. Ritchies

**Ritchies**

"Let's get out of here." Josh said to CJ, appearing in her doorway.

It hand been a long day, full of activity. Josh new CJ was tired, but that neither of them had unwound yet. He had decided that a night out for drinks might just do the trick.

"Sure." CJ agreed, taking off her glasses, reclining in her chair and rubbing her temples. "I'm done. No, really, I mean it. I'm done. I can't stare at these memos any more. They're just blurring together" CJ looked up at Josh. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking that we should stop at Ritchie's for some drinks. Donna said she was interested. We could stop and get Toby too."

"I'm up. I'm getting my coat. And we're leaving." CJ announced. In one quick movement, CJ rose out her chair and grabbed her things. "What about Sam?"

"Nah. Sam's having dinner with Driscoll and Jones. He's trying to sway them towards the thing."

"Okay. You get Donna and I'll find Toby. We'll meet at the gate in 10 minutes."

CJ disappeared down the hallway and Josh turned to walk into the bullpen to find Donna.

Ritchie's had always been a bustling restaurant and bar, but in the last few months it had become "the place" to be seen in Washington DC. It was frequented by the twenty-somethings and fifty-stomethings alike. It wasn't unusual to find financial officers mingling with senate staffers and Georgetown socialites chatting up an ambassador. The décor had an old-world feel, but the atmosphere was up to date and electric at times. The restaurant flowed easily into the massive bar, both of which were busy, but never so full that it seemed to be bursting at the seams.

As the foursome walked through the double doors at the front of Ritchie's they were immediately drawn into the sea of people. Josh smiled and nodded at people he knew, while Donna scoped out a booth in the bar. As they made their way over to their seats, Toby looked around and a grunt escaped his lips.

"Tell me again why you like this place?" Toby questioned dejectedly.

"Oh, come on. It's, like, the place to be." Josh answered trying to use his best valley girl impersonation.

CJ and Donna slid into the booth first, followed by Toby and Josh. A jazz band played on the small stage in the back corner of the bar, filling the room with jazz renditions that hinted of rock in the lyrics and bass. A waitress quickly greeted the group and drinks were ordered all around. Even before the waitress returned, playful banter and cantankerous complaining resumed at the table.

"Senator Ross," Toby complained. "Never in my life have I met a more feeble, obtuse representative of the people. God help us if the people he represents are anything like him."

"Hey." CJ interrupted. "Isn't that Sam's sister over there?"

Toby slowed lifted his head to look over Josh and Donna's shoulders. Donna leisurely craned her neck to follow CJ and Toby's gaze. Josh, however, nearly fell out of the booth as he twisted quickly in his seat to look intently behind him.

CJ started chuckling. "You have to admit Joshua, the hemorrhoid cream was crafty. She's good."

Donna giggled, thinking back to the look on Josh's face when he told her about how he received the industrial sized case of hemorrhoid cream. Josh seemed not to hear CJ and Donna as his sight followed Juliana as she walked through the bar. Juliana walked towards the middle of the bar and greeted two other women about her own age.

"Uh, I should go over and, uh, say hi." Josh stammered. "You know, or at least thank her for my present."

Josh started to rise out of the booth. CJ grinned at Josh. She had a knowing look of amusement on her face.

"Gather ye rosebuds Josh." Donna called after him as he walked away.

"Good evening ladies." Josh greeted.

Jen rolled her eyes and sighed, while Leigh simply stared at Josh with her mouth hanging open.

"Aren't you afraid of something flaring up with me so close?" Juliana asked playfully.

"Very funny," Josh replied, all but ignoring Juliana's friends. "Your present. It was cute."

"Thanks. I thought you'd like it. Well, at least I enjoyed it. Seriously, though, aren't you, I don't know, embarrassed to be seen over here talking to me? You have an entire table of friends over there who must be about to rush over and rescue you from the clutches of, oh what is it, the antichrist?"

Josh just stared at Juliana. He chuckled softly and looked away. Running his hands through his hair, Josh seemed embarrassed and slightly shocked.

"How did you…?"

"You underestimate me, Josh. I know all, I hear all and I see all." Juliana titled her head back and a wide grin spread across her face. "Come on! I don't have the White House bugged, though that isn't a bad idea, things just get around."

"Yeah, well I think I should report your White House 6th sense to the Secret Service. They might be interested in it."

Josh was finding it easier to talk to Juliana and Juliana was equally surprised at Josh's easygoing attitude. The two stood and talked, sipping from their drinks. Their casual air and friendly demeanor during their conversation drew the attention of those around them. CJ and Donna looked on with interest, amused with Josh. Jen and Leigh, who had met up with friends from the majority counsel's office, looked on with skepticism as Juliana chatted with Bartlett's pit bull.

Josh and Juliana had migrated over to an empty bar table, both had all but forgotten about the friends they arrived at the Ritchie's with.

"You and Sam really set the White House on fire?" Juliana asked, the mental picture she was seeing was hilarious.

"Well it wasn't a roaring blaze or anything, just a few small logs. We put it right out."

Juliana and Josh both shared a good laugh. They had been trading harmless, humorous stories for about 30 minutes now.

"Juliana…" Josh started.

"Do people ever call you Joshua?"

"Only when I'm in trouble of some kind."

"So you must hear that a lot," Juliana countered.

"Watch it." Josh joked.

"Yeah, well no one really calls me Juliana. Not my friends anyway. To most people my name is Jules."

"Sam doesn't call you that."

"Yeah, well my big brother doesn't know everything there is to know about me. We've missed out on a bit of each other's lives. But, what were you going to say?"

"Well, Jules…" Josh said her name with ease and like how uncomplicated it was to call her that. "The minority leader is going to bring up legislation we support on…"

"No." Jules interjected firmly.

"Hear me out. I want to know…"

Josh was able to say even less this time than before when Jules cut him off. The look on her face had turned from one of contentment and repose to a look of candor, almost offense.

"Josh, is this your office?"

Josh was taken aback and didn't have time to respond.

"Is this my office?" Jules demanded. "No. I didn't think so. There may be people here who work for you and there may be people here who work for me, but this is in no way the hill or the White House. I'm on a break. I'm here for a drink and some friendly conversation. Good lord, I may even get drunk tonight. If you want to debate legislation and wrangle support, you'll need to make an appointment."

Jules handed Josh a business card, hopped down from her stool. She walked away from Josh and across the bar to her friends. They welcomed her with some teasing remarks and Jules turned to order another drink, without a look back at Josh. Josh was left sitting, alone, wondering what had just happened.

When Josh looked up, Donna was walking across the room towards him.

"What did you do to scare her off?" Donna teased. "Did you start calling her names again?"

"Donna! No. We were having a great conversation about stupid, or rather amusing, things we've done in our past…"

"I'm surprised it wasn't a longer conversation." Donna deadpanned.

"Hey now! Anyway, I wanted to ask Jules…"

"So, it's Jules now, huh?" Donna asked curiously, with a teasing grin on her face.

"Do you want to hear what happened or not?" Josh paused for Donna's acknowledgement and then continued. "I was attempting to ask her about which congressmen could be approached for bipartisan…"

"Stop right there." Donna insisted.

"I seem to be getting a lot of that tonight."

"You two were having drinks and swapping stories and then you bring up work? God you're a yutz!"

"What?"

"I think you know Josh." Donna watched her words sink in. "I came over to tell you that CJ and Toby were taking care of the tab and we were all getting ready to leave. I was wondering if you were going to sit here by yourself all night or if you wanted to share a cab."

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on Mr. Conversationalist. Let's go home."

Josh rose and walked towards the door with Donna. CJ and Toby caught up and the four walked out together. Josh kept looking over in Jules' direction, but it wasn't until he had one foot out the door that she looked back in his direction. Josh flashed and smile and thought about his industrial size case of hemorrhoid cream.

6


	10. Running Shoes and Coffee Talk

**Running Shoes and Coffee Talk**

After a late night at Ritchie's and more than a few drinks, Juliana had come home and collapsed in her bed. She had barely thought to turn off the lights when she drifted off to sleep with a smile sliding sleepily across her face.

The morning light was squeezing between the slats in the blinds and striking Jules across her face as it filtered through her room. Rolling over onto her back, Jules sighed with contentment. It was Sunday morning, and Jules had nothing to do other than go for a run, finish her laundry and possibly read a book while drinking something from Starbucks. Jules rose out of bed and found her running shoes, black leggings, her favorite T-shirt, a worn, gray Duke shirt and a finished off her outfit by pulling a fleece over her head.

Juliana's habitual run took her down to the tidal basin and around the mall. The sun was still bright and the air was cold and crisp as she jogged past the Washington Monument. Juliana was lost in her thoughts when a flash ran past her. She didn't think twice about the flash, until it slowed and came back towards her. Before Juliana knew it, she was faced with a very tall woman, running backwards, facing her, just a few paces in front of her.

"Hey! Sam's sister!"

"Hi, CJ." Juliana got out between breaths.

"You run here too?" CJ questioned, she was still jogging backwards, facing Juliana.

"Looks like, doesn't it?"

"Okay, point taken. Stupid question. It's just that…OH!" Even with the slowed pace that came with talking, CJ's backward gait hit a stone, causing her to stumble and come close to crashing into the ground. Juliana's outstretched arm was the only thing that saved CJ from an embarrassing fall, which would have landed her flat on her bottom.

"Whoa, you okay there?" Juliana asked. Her voice had a concerned tone to it, though she couldn't help but think that it had been foolish to run backwards on gravel to begin with.

"Yeah." Both CJ and Juliana had stopped running and stood. CJ shook off the adrenaline rush going through her body and stretched a leg as she continued to talk. "I'm not exactly what you would call graceful anyway. I'm not so sure that trying to jog backwards was the best idea."

"Hey, you've never known the meaning of the word clumsy until you've heard my stories." Jules reassured CJ.

CJ laughed. "I bet you and I would be a hoot at parties." CJ breathed in the cold, winter air and looked around at the crystal, clear sky. "So, the truth is, that I'm not used to running out here..."

"On the mall?"

"No. Just outside in general. I usually do my running on a treadmill."

"I hear there's less gravel on those things." Juliana joked.

"So, I've had enough running for today. It's a beautiful morning. Want to waste part of it in Starbucks with me?"

Juliana smiled, "Well, Starbucks was on by to-do list for today, anyway. Sure, let's go."

Starbucks hadn't been far; in fact it had just been up a side street and around a corner. CJ and Juliana had settled into two cozy, overstuffed armchairs. CJ was reclining in her chair, her legs crossed in front of her at the knees, while Jules had her legs tucked up underneath her. Both women had steaming cups of coffee in front of them. Jules discovered that CJ enjoyed the traditional coffee, picking between the three blends offered that morning, while CJ discovered that Juliana didn't enjoy coffee as much as she enjoyed a hot cup of espresso with lots of chocolate, milk, and whipped cream. Their cups sat on the small side table between the two chairs, giving off wafts steam that drifted over half eaten scones and muffins. The conversation had already covered the traditional topics of favored restaurants and bars, clothing tastes, mutual hatred of long hair on men and a variety of girly topics.

"Okay," CJ started. "I've heard some gossip here and there, and I'm dying to know if it's true."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear, CJ."

"I don't. That's why I'm asking you." CJ said with a smile.

"So, you what, tracked me down on the mall and tripped, just to get me to Starbucks so that we could chat. That's a lot of work when you could have just asked Sam." Juliana paused her laughter to sip her mocha latte.

"I can't just go and ask Sam things like this. We're running a country you know." CJ pasted a fake look of insult on her face as Juliana snorted. "Hey! No comments from the peanut gallery. Plus, can you imagine the five shades of red that Sam would turn if I were to start asking him about your past conquests?"

"I'd actually pay to see that," giggled Juliana.

"Many people would. But, is it true that you were once engaged to the Prince of Spain? Only shortly after you dated Prince William?"

"CJ! Please! Prince William is way too young for me! And the Prince of Spain? Come on! Have you seen him? That unibrow thing he has going on just doesn't do it for me."

"Well, I hear so many things, it's hard to decipher fact from fiction. And with you, it seems so many things could be true."

"Thank you for all that credit CJ. But I'm really just a simple, normal person." Juliana seriously assured CJ.

"So, I guess I can rule out those rumors that you once dated the crown prince of Sweden and that you helped overthrow the government of Peru." CJ laughed off the last few rumors and resumed nibbling on her muffin.

"Oh, no, CJ. Those are both true." CJ almost spit out the little bits of muffin in her mouth and stared at Juliana. "Though I don't know if I helped overthrow a government so much as I gave really good advice."

CJ shook her head in disbelief.

"Seriously, those are probably the only two rumors that are true. Most of the stuff you hear is all blown out of proportion. I've just capitalized on a lot of opportunities."

"God. Sometimes it's so hard to remember that you're Sam's sister." CJ announced.

"And I work for the enemy, don't forget." Juliana added, smiling.

"That's right!" CJ added with a booming laugh. "It's just that you two are nothing alike."

"Well, CJ, I was wondering when you would notice that Sam is a boy and has, well you know, boy parts and that I'm a girl and I can guarantee that I have little girl parts." Juliana was pleased with her new friendship and was enjoying her playful mocking of CJ.

"Hey! You know what I mean. Sam is so global and idealistic. You seem, and don't take this the wrong way, analytical and calculating. For Sam's age, he seems so naïve at times and for your age, you seem worldly and experienced. And then there's the fact that Josh loves Sam, they're inseparable and then he's convinced that you're evil incarnate! See, completely different."

"CJ, Sam and I are products of two different times and places. Though, sometimes I really think it's just by chance that we share the same DNA."

CJ chuckled as she nibbled the last bit of her muffin. "Oh my god, will you look at the time!" CJ exclaimed. "I need to go into the office. There's a thing. I hate to run out on you like this, but I realty need to get going."

"I understand," Juliana replied. As CJ turned to walk out the door of the bustling Starbucks, Juliana called after her, "Hey, CJ! If you ever feel like running outside again I run every Sunday at this time. Here's my address. Stop by if you want to go running together…or if you just want to want to Starbucks, that's fine too." Juliana scribbled her address down on a napkin and handed it to CJ with a smile.

"Thanks. I will. You know, this thing, this communing with nature, could be fun. I've gotta run. I'll see you later."

"Hey CJ? Say hi to my brother for me!" Juliana called after CJ as she walked out the door. CJ responded with a wave of her hands and then disappeared around the street corner. Juliana sank back into her chair to finish the last few sips of her mocha latte and devour what remained of her scone. This morning had turned out better than expected.

4


	11. Attack of a Bench

**Attack of a Bench**

It was Thursday, just after lunch, and Josh's meeting on the hill had gone well. He was swaggering the way only he could as he waked out of the capitol building, down the stairs and headed back to the white house. It was a clear, cold day and the sun was shinning bright. The weather only added to his jubilant mood.

'I'm good' He thought to himself. 'Now if I could just rid the world of Republicans altogether this would be excellent.'

A grin spread across Josh's face as he bounded down the last few steps and onto the walkways. Josh's mind was already wrapped around bigger plans as he continued his walk back to work. In his own mental world, he failed to see a bench before him.

Josh collided with the bench at full speed and completely unaware that it was coming.

"What the? Where did that come from?" Josh wondered aloud.

"You know, you should really pass a law condemning benches that sneak up and attack people. In broad day light no less."

Josh looked to his right, to the other side of the bench. He stopped rubbing his shin, now throbbing with what he was sure was going to be a nasty bruise. The sight of Juliana at the other end of the bench made him grin and grow red with embarrassment all at the same time.

"You went to Harvard. You work in the white house, but you can't see a park bench right in front of you? And to think that you run our country! Fabulous!" Juliana chided.

"Hey. First of all, it snuck up on me. It was a completely covert assault. And second of all…well, I just didn't see it there."

Josh looked down at Juliana. He was struck by how odd the sight before him seemed. Juliana was sitting on the bench with her legs curled up underneath her, reading.

"It's the middle of the day and you're just sitting out here? Shouldn't you be working on something that will bring about the end of the world?" Josh couldn't help but smile, his good mood hadn't dissipated. He noticed how unimpressed Juliana was with his comment and curiosity got the better of him. "What'cha reading?"

There was an unusual shuffling of papers as Juliana tried to conceal her what she was reading. "I'm looking over a briefing memo on immigration and border control." Juliana replied casually.

"Yeah? And what _does_ Martha have to say about desperate workers coming to our country for a better life?" Josh said as he grabbed Martha Stewart Living out from behind some memos in Juliana's hands.

"Fine. You caught me. I was enjoying a diet coke, which you knocked over by the way in your latest attempts at grace, and catching up on Martha. Sue me, I like to be a well organized, well decorated, well fed girl."

"You know, I was going to track you down this week to talk about the thing."

"No Josh." Juliana cut him off.

"No, I think now's the perfect time. Here we both are, with spare time and nothing else to do."

"I said no!" Juliana's voice went a little higher and louder this time. A few people turned momentarily to look.

"No, really, let's talk. It beats setting up a meeting, which you will inevitably be too busy for."

"Josh, can you not see that I am on a break? I don't know if you have ever heard of them, but breaks can do wonders for your mental well being. This is my time. Once a day I take a break and spend time doing what I want to do. Today, I'm taking time to drink my diet coke, enjoy the natural world around me and learn how to…" Juliana looked down at her magazine, "learn how to recycle my old wool coats and slacks to make woven winter scarves."

"Enjoy nature? Please"

"There's a tree over there. I see grass under this bench. This is nature. Don't knock it 'til you've tried it!"

Josh had a hearty laugh.

"So, this means that we can't have a meeting, right here in the middle of your so called nature, to talk about…"

"No! Get a clue and leave me alone. I'm learning about woven scarves."

Both Josh and Juliana stopped talking. Josh stared at Juliana and Juliana stared at Martha Stewart Living. Josh walked away, still chuckling to himself. He was back only moments later and as he handed Juliana an unopened can of Diet Coke, he started talking again.

"You do realize how foolish that sounds, right? Turning your old pants into a scarf?"

Opening her diet coke and smiling her thanks up at him, Juliana laughed nervously, "Yeah. Plus I'm beginning to realize that I'd need to quit my job to have time to make these scarves. Otherwise I might get _one_ finished by the time the next ice age rolls around. I'm thinking of switching to the oatmeal cookie recipes in the front of the magazine. According to Martha if I use old-fashioned rolled oats, it will produce a heartier texture to my cookies. I'm willing to give these a shot."

"I didn't realize that you and Martha Stewart were on a first name basis. She's evil you know, telling everyone that they too can have a perfect closet and herb garden." Josh teased.

"Joshua Lyman, I'm fairly sure that you wouldn't know 'a good thing' if it bit you in the ass. Look at that," Juliana said looking at her watch, "my break is over. I'll see you around."

Juliana didn't wait for Josh to reply. She simply placed her magazine into her bag, picked up her diet coke and started walking away. Josh stood next to the bench and observed Juliana as she walked away. As if on cue, his shin began to pound again and he was reminded that he was supposed to be walking back to work.

Just before turning to walk back to the white house, Josh shouted after Juliana, "Save some cookies for me!"

"No." Juliana yelled back, turning around for only a few seconds while still walking away. Then she added, "According to you they're evil."

Juliana disappeared from Josh's sight and with a larger grin on his face and even more of a swagger he sauntered back to work.

Two days later, Saturday morning, Josh was sitting behind his desk reading and rereading a memo.

"Josh!" Donna hollered at Josh from outside his office. Startled, Josh jumped in his chair, whacking his leg against his desk in the exact place where a bench had attacked it two days earlier.

"Ow!" Josh exclaimed. He leaned over to rub his leg, willing the pain to go away. "Donna, this desk is dangerous!" Josh yelled out to Donna, still looking down at his leg.

"Josh?" Donna said, trying to get Josh's attention.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, hi. Up here." Donna smiled as Josh's head opped up over his desk looking a little puppy whose name was just called. Once Donna had Josh's attention again, she continued.

"It seems you have a delivery. It was left at the gate for you."

"Another one?" Josh asked. Ever since the hemorrhoid cream he was a little wary of deliveries.

"I don't think it's anything like that. But if it is, can I see?" Josh could tell that Donna was mocking him.

"Give it to me and get out."

Donna handed Josh a small box, a little bit smaller than a shoe box. It was neatly wrapped in brown butcher paper and simply addressed to him. Josh put the box on his desk and surveyed it, wondering what it could be, Picking up a scissors, Josh deftly sliced through the tape and some of the paper to unwrap the box. Upon opening the box top, Josh started chuckling. Then it turned into a chesty laughter.

In the box was a sea of red, white and blue tissue paper, and in the middle of the tissue paper was a Ziploc bag with a note taped to the top. Josh picked up the note to read it.

_Josh – _

_They're not evil. They're actually very good. Martha's recipe was a "good thing". Enjoy!_

_Jules_

Underneath the note, in the Ziploc bag, were a dozen oatmeal cookies. They bought a huge smile to his face and as Josh bit into one of them, he was left wondering if Juliana really did use old-fashioned rolled oats or if she used the normal ones out of the can with the funny looking guy on it.

5


	12. Cheer for the Underdog

**Cheer for the Underdog**

"Hey, man. What's going on?" Josh asked Sam casually as he poked his head into Sam's office. Sam was sitting at his desk, scribbling over and over on his yellow legal pad. He took off his glasses as he looked up at Josh.

"Not much. I've lost my touch. I think I need to retire and be a truck driver." Josh walked in, laughing lightly.

"You'd look good in one of those trucker hats. You should go for it."

"Yeah, that's the reason to change careers, for the accessories."

"Sam, take a break. Come to CJ's office and watch Capitol Beat with me."

"Why would I want to watch Capitol Beat?"

"They're debating the tax plan and the budget proposal." Josh tried to sound excited about the topics and hide the real source of his excitement. When Sam didn't respond, or even seem the slightest bit interested, Josh tried a new approach. "Plus, your sister is going to be on. We can watch her try to destroy the other guy."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Okay. Maybe I'll see a commercial for a truck driving school while we watch."

Sam and Josh walked through the bullpen and settled themselves in CJ's office. Josh stretched out on CJ's couch, while Sam dropped into CJ's chair behind her desk. Josh used one of the remote controls to turn on the TV and flip through the channels. The channel quickly came back from a commercial break, and the office was filled with the Capitol Beat theme music and a deep voice introducing the panelists. Josh couldn't take his eyes off the TV when Juliana was on camera. He thought she looked absolutely stunning. Instead of wearing the typical beltway garb – a dark suit and nondescript blouse, Juliana had on a deep red suit, with some type of pleated effect around the collar and it seemed like no blouse on underneath. Her hair was pulled back into some type of ponytail and there were large pearls on each of her ears. Juliana seemed the perfect combination of haute couture, youth and power.

About ten minutes into the show, it was obvious to both Josh and Sam, and probably to anyone else watching, that Juliana Wexler was a formidable foe and that all parties on the show knew what they were talking about. Every time Ken Barker, the panelist opposite Juliana, made a point, Juliana was ready to counter it and argue against it. Even Josh had to admit, that she was making sense and had some excellent points.

"I know I should be cheering for our guy, but it's hard to tell who to cheer for." Sam's voice was filled with actually confusion, but he wasn't dwelling on it for long.

"Think of it as a basketball game where you don't like or dislike either of the teams." Josh advised. "What would you do then?"

"Well, I'd cheer for the underdog, naturally."

"Okay, well, go with that."

"The problem is, man, that I can't figure out who the underdog is." Sam leaned back and propped his feet up on CJ's desk, folding his arms behind his head. "On one hand there's my sister. On the other hand there's our guy who we obviously sent there for a good reason. And then on the other hand, well more like foot really, because I only have two hands and to have three would be…"

"Sam!" Josh interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Josh smiled in Sam's direction, making Sam feel a little less dejected. "Cheer for Jules."

"Why?" Sam said, raising his eyebrows and looking at Josh instead of the TV.

"She's your sister, man. Plus she's intelligent, brutal, funny, uncompromising, and, well, she's hot." Josh ran his hands through his hair and resumed staring at Juliana on the TV.

"Josh! Don't say that!"

"Sorry." Josh mumbled.

"Ugh. She's my sister. I don't need to hear that about her."

"Don't need to hear what?" CJ asked as she walked into her office and dropped a pad of paper onto her desk. It landed with a thud, which made both Josh and Sam jump slightly.

"I don't need to hear Josh call my sister hot." Sam visibly shuddered upon saying the word 'hot'. "That's just gross."

"Gross? What are you, like in 3rd grade? Josh is a guy. Your sister is an attractive girl. He's aloud make natural observations." Sam shuddered again and groaned out loud. CJ walked behind Sam and slapped him in the back of his head.

"Ow! What's that for? Josh is the one demeaning the sisterhood." Sam whined.

"Get your feet off my desk." CJ smiled. "Don't you two have your own offices?"

"Yours has a couch." Josh said happily from his stretched out position.

"Great. All the more reason to redecorate." CJ muttered.

"You love us and you know it Ceej." Josh sand out. Just as soon the show came back from the commercial break, Josh completely ignored CJ and Sam and went back to watching Jules obliterate the competition. He would have to remember to compliment Jules on her cunning disassembly of her opponent.

"All right, guys." CJ's voice broke through both men's obsession with the TV program. "Show's over. Get out."

Josh knew better than to argue. CJ seemed a little edgy and they _had_ invaded her office. Both Josh and Sam left quietly. It wasn't until they were out in the bullpen that Sam turned to talk to Josh.

"I didn't see any commercials offering to make me a truck driver."

"Tough luck, man."

"Yeah. I'm going back to work." Sam turned to walk away from Josh, back towards his office. "Josh! My sister's not hot." Sam turned and yelled through the bullpen.

"Whatever you say, Sam." Josh tossed back at Sam. He said it with a noncommittal tone, one that wasn't too reassuring to Sam. But instead of dwelling on it, both parties went into their offices – one to work on a speech, the other to congratulate someone on a job well done.


	13. Conversations of Dinner

**Conversations of Dinner**

Ever since Josh had walked into the office this morning he had had a plan brewing in the back of his mind. All morning, Josh was piecing together his strategy. During senior staff, he had tried to pay attention and look involved, but his mind had been preoccupied trying to think of ways to make his plan sound conceivable. By mid-morning, Josh garnered enough courage to put his plan into action. Rummaging through the things on his desk, Josh found his cell phone and snapped it open. Josh felt a certain amount of anxiety as he dialed. Not knowing the exact outcome of something, especially something personal, was new territory for Josh and made him jumpy.

"Juliana Wexler's office." Josh heard over the phone. It was a man's voice, and Josh assumed that it must be her assistant.

"Juliana Wexler please. It's Josh Lyman." Josh tried to keep his voice from cracking, and as he was put on hold he was left wondering why he was so anxious.

"Hello." Juliana's voice snapped Josh's attention back to his phone call.

"Uh, hi. This is Josh. Josh Lyman…"

"Yes, Josh. My assistant told me who was on the phone." Josh could hear a quiet laugh accompany Juliana's remark.

"Oh, well, good." Josh started kicking his desk in frustration. Why couldn't he piece together a decent sentence?

"What can I do for you Josh?" Juliana asked casually.

"I wanted to say congratulations on your Capitol Beat performance yesterday. You were really good."

"You were watching?"

"Yeah. Sam and I camped out on CJ's couch and watched your segment. You gave a first rate argument."

"And here I thought you'd be fuming that your guy wasn't as good." Juliana joked.

"Well, that thought did cross my mind, but you were so impressive that Sam and I kind of forgot who we were supporting." Josh said honestly.

"Wow! I should do Capitol Beat more often. If I keep it up, I could have half the Democratic party brainwashed before Valentine's Day." Jules continued to kid. "Seriously, Josh. Did you need to talk about something, or are you simply to call to tell me how wonderful I am?"

"Don't get carried away." Josh laughed as he talked. He was feeling much more relaxed and felt confident with his plan. "Actually…" Josh paused, gauging the situation before proceeding. "I was wondering if you'd like to grab dinner sometime. I know you're new to DC, and I know some great restaurants. I was just thinking that if you were free, we could…" Josh's voice trailed off. He couldn't tell what Juliana's reaction was.

"I'd love to." Jules said, before Josh could finish. "I happen to be free tonight. What about you?"

"Tonight would be great." Josh admitted. "I'll see you around 7?"

"See you then, Josh." Juliana replied.

Josh couldn't tell for sure, but to him it sounded like Jules was smiling on the other end of the phone. Mission accomplished!

"Donna!" Josh's voice called out from his office. Donna didn't even have time to spring up from her desk and walk in, when Josh practically skipped through his doorway and ran into her.

"Donna, good lady," Josh began with a thundering, regal sounding, playful voice. "The day is fading fast and we have accomplished great things!"

"Josh, how much coffee _have_ you had today?"

"Great things Donna!"

Josh was practically skipping around the bullpen, his gleeful mood seemed strange as Donna stared at him.

"Okay. Now you're scaring me. Who are you and where is Josh?"

"Can't I be in a good mood, Donna?"

"No." A smiled started to spread across Donna's face. "Is this all because your schedule is clear for the rest of the day and you have your hot date tonight?"

"_Hot_ date? How do you know I have a date?"

"Josh! You've only mentioned it about 20 times today. Never in normal conversation, no, but always dropping it in, in the middle of something. 'Donna do you have those foreign aid numbers for SAFA? Oh, I've got a date tonight.'"

"Okay! I get the idea." Josh was smiling while he and Donna talked in the bullpen. "Hey, I'm going home. We're done here. You should go home too."

"Thanks, I…" Donna was interrupted by Sam.

"Josh."

Josh turned to walk into his office and Sam followed. Sam continued talking as Josh shoved files and folders into his backpack and put his coat on.

"Hey I was thinking that we should go out and have some fun tonight. There's a good band playing at Ritchie's and we could grab some drinks. What do you think? We can ask the others too."

"Can't. I've got plans tonight."

"Plans? With who?"

"It's whom. Do we pay you to use proper grammar too?"

Josh had his coat on and his things slung over his back. As Sam stood silently, Josh waltzed past him out his office door and flicked off the light. Josh turned to both Donna and Sam.

"Yes, Sam I have dinner plans…well more of a date really. Donna, you should go home. I'll see you Monday, unless something else comes up this weekend. Sam, I'll call you tomorrow. Check with CJ, though, I think she wanted to go out tonight."

Josh turned and walked out of the bullpen leaving Sam and Donna in his wake. Donna rose, walked to the filing cabinet and then turned to Sam.

"A date?" Sam questioned quizzically.

"I'm surprised you hadn't heard." Donna quipped. "He hasn't stopped referring to it all day today. He's one step away from taking out a billboard on the beltway."

"A date." Sam said again as he began to walk back to his office.

Juliana was cleaning off her desk and packing up for the afternoon when her cell phone began chirping away. Juliana sighed as she dug through her bag to find the ringing phone. She was praying it wasn't work related, it had been a busy day already and she was eager to get out of her office.

"Juliana Wexler." Juliana answered

"Hi, Jules." Sam sang into the phone.

"Hey there. What's up?"

"Ya know, just keep'n it real, yo."

"Sam, someone has to break it to you so it might as well be me. When you try to sound hip to the younger generation, you really just end up sounding, well, stupid."

Sam chuckled into the phone, "So, you're saying that I shouldn't use that phrase again?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying." After a pause, Juliana continued. "Sam, did you want something? I'm sorry to come right to the point, but it's been a long day, and I really just want to get out of my office and go home to take a hot shower, preferably accompanied by something citrus scented."

"Hey, sorry you're having a rough day. I was calling because, for once, I'm finished up here early on a Saturday and I'm bored."

"Sam Seaborn? Bored? I thought that was a physical impossibility."

"Laugh all you want Jules. But I can't think of anything else to do tonight….Hey! Why don't we grab dinner? I'll have something to do and you have a consolation for your long day!"

"I'd love to Sam, but I can't. After that long, citrus infused shower which I'm about to take, I've got dinner plans. But are you free for brunch tomorrow? We could grab coffee and muffins."

"You disappoint me. Little sisters are supposed to come through for their older brothers. They're supposed to be there in times of boredom. You'll just have to consider yourself disowned!" Sam's voice was playful and dripping with sarcasm. "I'll have to call you tomorrow morning about brunch, it depends on if I have to go in to meet with Toby or not."

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm breaching my little sister contract by not being there for you, but call me about brunch."

Juliana was expecting for Sam to hang up, but he continued to talk. She decided that she could start trekking home and talk at the same time. Sam and Juliana chatted about their weeks, but Sam's next question stopped her in her tracks.

"So, who do you have dinner plans with? A hunky athlete or some dashing Republican?"

A knot formed in the bottom of Juliana's stomach. Juliana had been weighing whether or not to tell Sam about her dinner plans. It wasn't that she thought Sam would disapprove of her companion, she just didn't know how he would interpret it. Juliana took a deep breath and told her brother about her plans for the evening.

"Actually he is neither an athlete nor a Republican."

"So, he's a wimpy Democrat? This should be good." Sam shot back jokingly.

"I'm having dinner with Josh tonight." Juliana announced. She had said it calmly, neither too loud nor too soft. She waited for Sam's response. Juliana didn't have a problem having dinner with Josh. She wasn't worried about what her constituents or employers would think, she had never cared about personal spin and the media. But she was worried about how Sam would react when he took all of those other things into account. There was still a deafening silence coming from the other end of the line. Juliana couldn't tell if Sam had hung up, or suddenly become mute.

"Sam?"

"Josh Lyman?" It was all Sam said.

"Are there many other Josh's out there that we both know by first name only? Of course Josh Lyman." Juliana began walking towards home again now that she had gauged Sam's mood on the subject.

"Jules, I don't think this is a good idea." Sam warned.

"We're just going to grab something to eat. Don't worry Sam; I won't coerce him into disclosing any secret plans you all have for ruling the world."

"That's not what I mean." Sam's voice had changed. He was no longer happy and joking, his tone had changed to disquieted concern. Sam couldn't begin to articulate what was going on in his mind. He knew that if he did, it would all come out as one long ramble.

"Sam." Juliana said, cutting off Sam's rambling thoughts. "I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions, and I can take care of myself. Call me tomorrow, we'll grab a muffin, I'll tell you about dinner and prove to you that it wasn't such a bad idea. But now, if you'll excuse me, I'm on my doorstep and I'm going to go inside to relax and take a shower. Call me tomorrow!"

Juliana flipped her cell phone closed without giving Sam a chance to reply. Sam sank into his chair behind his desk, took off his glasses and tilted his head back. Lost, deep in thought, Sam barely heard his name.

"Sam."

Sam looked up towards his office door. Donna was standing there. As Donna realized that she had Sam's attention, she walked in.

"Here." She said as she handed him two blue folders. "Josh said you needed these for Monday's meeting on the hill."

"Hey, Donna…Is Josh still here?" Sam asked trying to keep a nonchalant tone to his voice.

"Nope. He skipped out of here about 20 minutes ago. He's got that date."

"Date?" Sam asked. He thought he could hear his voice squeak at the end of his question. "Are you sure it wasn't a dinner meeting of some kind?"

"No. He was very clear that it was a date. He made a point of telling me about it many times. He even told me that I could leave early. It's all very strange if you ask me." Donna paused for a moment, changed her focus and said, "Hey, CJ and I were thinking about going out and getting some drinks tonight. Wanna come?"

Sam looked at Donna. "Sure. I could use a drink." He laid his head down on his desk, making a plunking sound as his head connected with the wood.

7


	14. Terrapin Soup

**Terrapin Soup**

The evening was cold, but clear. Josh pulled his car up in front of Juliana's building. Juliana lived in a nice part of Georgetown, where brownstones lined a street which was shaded by trees. Josh bounded up the front stairs and rang the buzzer.

"Hello?" Josh recognized Juliana's voice through the speaker.

"Hi. It's Josh." He paused for a moment, and when there was no immediate reply, he added, "Lyman. Josh Lyman."

"I know who you are silly. Come on up. Let yourself in, the door's unlocked. I'm just about ready."

Josh opened the door and chose to climb the stairs to Juliana's place. Just as Juliana had said, the door was unlocked and Josh let himself in. Josh paused just inside the door to take his coat off. He walked in a few steps and laid his coat over the back of the couch.

"I'm just finishing up! Sorry I'm running late! Just make yourself at home." Juliana called out from a back room.

"No problem. Take your time." Josh called out to her.

Josh took this opportunity to look around. He didn't want to think that he was one to snoop, but he was genuinely curious about Juliana. Her apartment was immaculate and expertly decorated. The front door opened into a spacious living room and dining area. Hard wood floors ran through the room from the door to a large bank of windows covering the back wall. Past the dining area, the hard wood floors turned into cool, dark grey slate and a large and open kitchen. Josh noticed that all the cupboards were open and Juliana's dishes and things were arranged with precision and taste. Off of the kitchen was an open doorway, leading to a darkened room. Josh assumed this was a spare room and didn't explore any more in that direction. Movement in the living room and small flashes of light caught Josh's attention. He walked into the living room and gazed at the fireplace which occupied the wall. It was a large, worn brick fireplace, but it was open in the back. Josh squatted down to stare through the fireplace into the next room with curiosity.

"Are you trying to sneak a peek into my bedroom?" Juliana asked, walking up behind Josh quietly.

Josh, startled, jumped and toppled backwards so that he was sitting on the floor looking up at Juliana.

"People like you should wear bells or something." Josh said as he got up. "That's your bedroom in there? I was just curious…Wow. You look, uh, you look very nice."

Juliana was dressed in a tight, black cashmere sweater. It's long sleeves hugged her slender arms and its high turtle neck ended precisely just under her jaw bone. A tan suede skirt with a wide belt hugged her hips and fell just below her knees. Juliana's attire was completed with black leather boots whose heels gave her the added element of height and which hugged her calves comfortably, but fashionably.

"Yes. That is my bedroom. And thank you…should we get going?"

Juliana grabbed her coat and headed for the door. She paused with her hand on the doorknob and turned. Josh was still standing in the living room, simply looking between the fireplace and Juliana.

"Josh!" Juliana called from across the room. "Come on. I'm hungry."

The silence in the car was almost deafening. Josh hadn't spoken a word since starting the ignition. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly, and staring straight ahead into the night. With Josh being so silent, Juliana was unsure about whether or not to strike up a conversation. Without a word, Josh leaned over and turned on the radio. It was preset to the local NPR station broadcasting out of American University. The voice was recapping the weekend headlines. Juliana sighed and looked out the window. Never one to sit still long, she couldn't stand this polite silence.

Juliana quickly lunged over and turned the radio back off. Josh finally turned his head to look at Juliana.

"Don't like the news?"

"We could talk instead, you know." Juliana countered. "We haven't said two words to each other since we left my place."

"I think that sentence counted as more than two words." Josh said with almost a snort. Juliana glared back at him good-naturedly.

"You know what I mean. I know you don't have a problem talking. In fact, at times I think you talk just to hear the sound of your own voice."

"What d'ya say we keep the insults at a minimum tonight, huh?"

Josh turned to Juliana and smiled, letting her know that it was all in good humor. Josh continued driving, making a right onto the Beltway. As they whizzed past traffic, Juliana stared out the window, taking in the familiar sights flashing by. Soon, the sights seemed less and less familiar.

"Josh? Where are we going?"

"To a little place I like. It has great soup."

"Josh!" Alarm and annoyance rang in Juliana's voice. "That was the state line! We're in…we're in …"

"Maryland?"

"Yes!"

"Good, for a minute there I thought you were going to say Virginia. And we definitely don't need to be in Virginia."

"Maryland? We couldn't have gone to dinner somewhere in the city we live in?"

"Calm down." Josh soothed. "We're almost there. There really is this little place and Giorgio makes the best soup you've ever had."

Josh was right, Giorgio did make good soup. He also made delicious homemade bread. Giorgio's was a small restaurant nestled on a corner in College Park Maryland. Busy with a constant hum of people in and out, it was dark and cozy inside, providing an intimate setting despite the many patrons. Juliana had enjoyed dinner immensely. Both she and Josh had enjoyed soup, salad, and bread and shared a bottle of wine. When they finally moved on to dessert, their conversation was in full swing, with both talking animatedly.

Josh was completely captivated by Juliana. He admired her intensity and was fascinated by Juliana's personality – ambitious, honest, sensitive, carefree, charming and flirtatious. In Josh's mind it was only an added bonus that they had been together for a little over three hours and she hadn't hit him or left him yet out of irritation or frustration. Josh had decided early on that it was best to steer the conversation away from work and politics. As Josh listened to Juliana tell an animated story about how she hitchhiked to a political rally in Santa Barbara, only to be given a ride by members of Her Majesty's security detail, he caught sight of something glistening and was subsequently blinded by a flash coming from Juliana's hand.

"Wow! What was that?" Josh asked.

"What was what?"

"I was almost blinded by something. It was…my god! Is that thing real?" Josh almost shouted as he grabbed Juliana's hand to examine the ring on her finger, the glare from which had caused him temporary blindness.

"Josh, you do know that you sounded like a girl just then, right?"

"Huh?"

"It's just that asking if a ring is real is just something that I usually hear from women."

"Seriously, I'm still seeing spots because of that thing. It's huge. So I ask again, is it real?" Josh was still holding Juliana's hand, or rather her fingertips, pulling them towards him so that he got a better look at Juliana's ring and she was leaning over the table towards him.

"Josh, stop, you're causing a scene." Juliana noted as she looked around at the people who were beginning to stare at their table. "Can I have my fingers back please?" Josh looked up at Juliana and released her hand. He continued to look at her expectantly.

"Yes, it's real." Juliana relented and explained.

"That must be like….I don't know, 6, 7 karats?"

"You give me too much credit. Plus, that would be tacky. But, to satisfy your curiosity, the center diamond is 2.5 karats and the two side diamonds are 1 karat each, they're all emerald cuts. Anything else you need to know? Or can I stop playing the role of jeweler?"

"Wow. It really is some ring. It's beautiful."

"Thank you." Juliana said. "I'm surprised you didn't notice it earlier."

"There wasn't a spotlight on it earlier so that you could blind me with it. The conditions just happened to be right." Josh joked and dimples spread onto his face.

"Well, I'll just chalk it up to you not being a normal guy." Juliana tossed back. "Usually guys check the hand first to see if there's a ring on a finger, then they ask a girl out."

"Wait a minute. You're not….are you?"

"Are you sure you help run the country?" Juliana reached across the table to swat Josh on the arm. "It's on the wrong hand. Geez…you call yourself observant." Juliana smiled, paused and took a breath, looking at Josh before continuing. "It _was_ my engagement ring. I just haven't been able to take it off yet. Not completely anyway."

Josh could tell that the moment had just sobered. "How did he pass?" Josh asked earnestly.

"It was cancer. A brain tumor." Josh didn't say anything, he simply paused and let the subject linger. He waited for Juliana to take the conversation anywhere she wanted. Josh didn't want her to feel pressured or to have to talk about anything she didn't want to. Juliana could tell from the look in Josh's eyes and the way he waited quietly and patiently on her words that she could trust him and that he wasn't going to force her to divulge anything she didn't want to.

"His death was completely unexpected. It was so quick, "Juliana paused and took a deep breath. She had been staring down at the table, but now she looked Josh in the eyes. "I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Were you happy? " Josh asked curiously.

"It was the best 4 ½ months of my life." Juliana said with a knowing smile. "And in many ways, his passing gave me the resolve and determination to do what I've done since."

For a minute there was no conversation at the table. Juliana sat and studied Josh quietly. She was impressed with his quiet concern and consideration. Josh, in the meantime, was marveling at Juliana. Only the hum of the restaurant could be heard swishing about them.

Juliana broke the silence. "What about you? Any secret marriages that you want to disclose?"

"Nah. No girl has ever been brave enough to stick it out that long." Josh admitted.

Juliana laughed and their conversation resumed, focusing on lighter topics. Another hour passed and dessert was soon finished. Josh grabbed the bill from Juliana's hand and paid, denying Juliana's protests. The return trip to Juliana's house was nowhere near as stressful as the trip over state lines to dinner. Josh parked his car and walked Juliana to her doorstep.

"Aren't you just the gentleman? Walking me to my door."

"I try to make my mother proud." Josh said with a smile.

"We should do this again sometime. I enjoyed tonight."

Juliana turned and walked into her building. Josh turned and skipped back to his car.

6


	15. Pink Black and Blue

**Pink, Black and Blue**

Juliana was jolted awake by the shrill ringing of the phone by her bed. She lifted her head off the pillow and felt around for the phone. With one eye open, Juliana caught a glimpse of a digital clock next to the bed. Becoming acutely aware that she did not own a digital clock, Juliana slowly took in her surroundings and remembered that she was in New York.

It had been a busy week and a half her Juliana. If the amount of work, TV appearances and business trips Juliana found herself saddled with was any indication of professional success, Juliana felt that in the past month she had settled into her new job nicely. And it seemed that when she wasn't working, she was constantly bumping into Josh Lyman. There were the prearranged meetings – dinner out, sight seeing around DC, or even meeting for a pretzel or sandwich. But Juliana noticed that Josh had been popping up in unexpected places too. There were the times he called to talk about legislation Jules wasn't concerned with and ended up giving advice on reputable take out restaurants, or the occasions when Jules seemed to bump into Josh no matter where she went. Coming around a corner in the senate office building, walking through the east wing of the white house, out on the National Mall, and in the oddest places.

The phone continued to scream from its place next the bed and as she reached to grab it, Juliana muttered aloud "Who in the hell is calling me at 2:13!"

"Hello?" Juliana mumbled into the phone, she still hadn't shaken off the haze of the good night's sleep she had been getting.

"Juliana? Juliana Wexler?" The haze of sleep quickly vanished when Juliana recognized her assistant's voice coming through the phone. "Juliana?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm here. Brad, it's 2:15 in the morning, what could you possibly need?"

"Juliana, I've been told to tell you that you need to come back to DC. You have a meeting tomorrow morning at 9:00AM. You're booked on the 7:20 Delta Shuttle out of LaGuardia, there will be a ticket waiting."

"Oh, come on! You've got to be kidding me, Brad. I have meetings and a fundraising breakfast in the morning."

"No, you have a flight to catch and a meeting in the morning. Get some sleep. You need to be at the airport in four hours."

"Thanks." Juliana grumbled into the phone unenthusiastically. Slamming, the phone down on its cradle, Juliana flopped over onto her back and exhaled loudly. Wanting nothing more than to roll over, drift off to sleep and have breakfast in the morning at the Plaza, Juliana turned towards the phone one last time.

"Front desk." Juliana heard clearly through the receiver.

"Hi. I need to change my wake up call to 5:00. Thanks." Juliana said. Then, hanging up the phone and rolling back over into bed, Juliana said to herself, "So much for breakfast."

* * *

Juliana stumbled into the West Wing the next morning for her meeting. He neck was stiff, she was groggy and Juliana was simply not very happy with the outfit she had on. Had she known, while she was packing for her trip, that she would be making an appearance in the white house she would have packed something that felt more powerful and intimidating. Instead, Juliana found herself in a pink tweed suit, one of her favorites, but also one that painted her as a bubbly, talkative, socialite and power player, not the intimidating, fighter that she wanted to be today. Her pink tweed A-line skirt had a bit of a ruffle at the bottom and stopped just above her knee. Juliana had paired her skirt with a pale, pink turtleneck sweater, which was covered by a matching pink, tweed topper, also hitting just above her knee along with her skirt. Usually Juliana loved this outfit, it was among her favorites, but today, she felt too girly.

As Juliana stood in the main corridor of the West Wing, trying to remember which way to go and attempting to placate herself about her outfit, she heard a long, high whistle.

"Wow! Don't you look, well, uh, _pink_ today!" Josh said as he passed by.

"Surprising, is it? I'm a girl. What? Did you think I didn't own something pink?" Juliana responded honestly.

They were quiet for a few moments. People whizzed by them, but they stood still.

"So, I was summoned here." Juliana said, breaking the odd pause. "I have a meeting of some sort."

"I know."

"Really?" Juliana questioned.

"Yes. I also know that you've been in New York. Working with some grass roots people you have up there. Get a lot of sleep last night? Because I'm pretty sure that you had a fundraising breakfast on your schedule this morning."

"Why, Josh! It's almost as if you had me followed!" The flirty tone in Juliana's voice made Josh blush slightly and shuffle his feet nervously, but he recovered quickly.

"I'm here to advise on issues."

"Yeah. I know that." Josh stated knowingly.

"It sounds like you know more than I do."

"I wish more people would realize that." Josh added with a smile. "I do, however, know all about your meeting."

"And how is that?"

"Because I'm the one who arranged it and got you back down here." Josh said proudly.

"C'mon." Juliana said, as she tugged on his sleeve and sighed. "Let's go meet." Juliana rolled her eyes at Josh who was strutting proudly towards his office. "I was in New York, Josh."

"And?"

"You could have shown some consideration. You manipulated the situation to summon me to the white house. I was otherwise engaged."

"You were committing shady acts for Republicans, you weren't busy."

Juliana sighed, stared sternly at Josh and spoke formally as she sat carefully in a chair in the Roosevelt Room. "Thank you, Mr. Lyman, for meeting with me. Shall we get to work?"

"Fine." Josh said with a smirk as he sat down. He could play her game, he thought. Josh settled and prepared to get down to business.

Two hours later, Josh and Juliana were still meeting. The term "meeting" was quite a generalization. To most people passing by, it looked as if Josh and Juliana were engaged in a war or words. If fact, they had been arguing over the finer points of the GDP projections for the better part of 2 hours. Josh's sleeves were rolled up and his hair was wildly sticky up due to his hands constantly running through it. Juliana had long since stripped herself of her topper, and was working her way through a fourth can of diet coke.

"Josh, you're not making any sense. Studies show that 86 of benefits are actually redistributed through…"

"Let's get dinner." Juliana had been pacing while she argued. Josh's eyes had followed her every step. His words stopped her. Juliana cocked her head to one side and narrowed her eyes.

"Now you're really not making sense. If you want to continue this over lunch, that's fine, but I don't see how you could possibly be hungry. You know those two muffins you ate contain enough carbs and calories to run a small country, right?"

Josh leaned forward in his chair and lowered his voice. "Do you have plans tonight?"

"I don't know. Do I? You seem to know my schedule better than me."

"I didn't have you followed. I didn't tap into your computer and download your schedule. I'm not that devious." Josh paused for a moment, stood up and strutted around the table, closer to Juliana. Looking down at his shoes momentarily and then looking at Juliana with a boyish grin, he continued. "You don't have plans, though. After your breakfast today, you were taking a meeting with the mayor and then flying back in on the 4:15 shuttle from LaGuardia. You should be free."

"Are you insane?" Juliana whipped around to look Josh square in the face.

"Some people think so. Mainly your kind. Come on, I know this great place…"

"Fine. Pick me up at 7:00. But this meeting is over. I'm going home to get ready."

"Jules…it's 11:45 in the morning."

"And, like you said, I have a free day."

Juliana turned, gathered her things and walked out of the Roosevelt room. Josh was left standing and smiling in her wake.

* * *

Seven hours later, Josh stood on Juliana's doorstep and rang the buzzer to her building. The cold winter air seemed even colder to Josh as the wind whipped around him. He bounced from foot to foot and up and down to stay warm. Suddenly the door opened and Juliana appeared in a warm gust of air.

"Hey." She added with a smile.

"Hi." Josh replied. The two stood and stared at each other nervously for a few seconds. Josh was the first to break the odd silence. "Let's get going, huh? I'm turning in to a popsicle."

"A Josh-sicle." Juliana said as if she had just discovered something profound. "Would you be grape or orange flavored?"

"Ah-kay…I don't mind having this conversation, but couldn't we have it somewhere that has, I don't know, heat? Let's go. I'm hungry."

Juliana smiled and skipped past Josh towards his car. Josh whizzed through downtown DC. Juliana looked out the car window, taking in the sights and puzzling over their destination.

"We're not going to Maryland again, are we?"

"Is there something wrong with the great state of Maryland?"

"No. It's just that I'm in the mood for something a little more local."

Josh smiled as if he knew something that Juliana didn't.

"Well, this place is definitely local. Plus there's an excellent chef there."

Just a short drive later, Jules found herself following through his front door and into his kitchen.

"You cooked?"

"Yes." Josh said in a mockingly shocked tone.

"I should rephrase that then. You _can_ cook?" Juliana batted back, emphasizing the word _can_.

"It's among my many talents." Josh smiled confidently, flashing his dimples at Jules.

"So I should add it to making senators cry, being arrogant and classical ballet?" Jules bantered back with wit, ticking each attribute off on a finger.

"Hey! The ballerina reference is a low blow. Remind me to stop telling Sam things. Yes, I can cook! It's one of the life skills I've picked up. Just because you don't see Martha Stewart and I cooking together on the Today Show, doesn't mean that I don't know my way around the kitchen."

Jules smiled, walked into Josh's kitchen and hopped up on the counter, crossing her ankles and swinging her feet back and forth. The granite was cool and seeped through her dark, faded jeans. Juliana was impressed that Josh would even think of cooking for her. He had obviously put some thought into the night, and Juliana was interested to see what else he had planned.

"Okay. I'm waiting." She goaded playfully. "Or, do you need an apron?"

"Very funny." Juliana noticed that Josh's voice, while still playful, sounded deeper. He walked towards her slowly, smiling with his head down but his eyes gazing up towards her. Just as Josh got right up in front of Juliana, he pivoted and started prepping the food to be cooked. Jules and Josh chatted and conversed while Josh worked on dinner. He had poured two glasses of wine, and Juliana sipped hers while she watched Josh.

"Are you sure I can't do anything?" Juliana asked, feeling guilty that she was sitting idly on the counter while Josh did all the work.

"No. I've got it. Plus, you've had a rough day." Josh looked at Jules over his shoulder and she could tell that he was joking around.

Juliana watched Josh move effortlessly in the kitchen and prepare the meal. To say that this was surprising was an understatement for Juliana. She never figured Josh for a man who had time to cook, let alone knew _how_ to cook real food.

"Mmm. It smells good. What am I being served tonight?" Juliana asked, sniffing the air.

"Who said that _I'd_ be serving _you_?" Josh said sarcastically. He was standing at the sink rinsing off some vegetables. As he spoke he turned and playfully flung the water off his hands into Juliana's face.

"Hey!" Juliana said between gasps, trying to recapture her composure and dry herself off at the same time. "Well, it's good to know that you haven't stopped being a smart-ass just because you can cook."

Josh put down the vegetables and walked over to where Juliana was sitting on the counter. She was still swiping at stray drops of water on her face. Josh stopped just in front of Jules, smiling as he looked into her eyes.

"What can I say, cooking brings out the best in me." Josh reached up and pushed a piece of hair off of Juliana's face. Tenderly, he used his thumb to wipe away one last droplet of water that had been hiding on Juliana's cheek. "You missed some."

Josh could see Juliana's cheeks blush slightly. He could feel the room change around him. Josh, who was self-admittedly about as knowledgeable about women as a first grader, knew that things between he and Juliana were shifting dramatically. Juliana was smiling, willing the warmth in her cheeks to go away, and holding Josh's gaze. Josh broke the moment after a few seconds, answering Juliana's question.

"We're having chicken with prosciutto and sage. Impressed yet?"

"Continually." Juliana grabbed the plates and began adding the meal to the table. She topped off their wine and sat down across from Josh. In no rush to sprint through their meal, Juliana and Josh found it quite nice to sit quietly, eat and enjoy each other's company. Throughout dinner they talked and joked, there was even the occasional good-humored squabble. Josh found himself wishing that he had more evenings free, because if he did he would want to spend them cooking for Juliana. Towards the end of the meal, words became few and far between. Josh and Juliana finished quietly, with the occasional one word question and response. The words just weren't necessary.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to be so calm for so long. Must be a world record or something." Josh said. He was smiling as he got up and began clearing the table or their plates, dinner now over.

"Is that a polite way of insulting me and telling me I talk too much?" Juliana elbowed Josh in the side, following him into the kitchen with the remainder of the dishes.

"Could be." Josh turned, trapping Juliana between the counter and his body. Juliana could feel his steady breath falling on her body. "Don't get me wrong, though, I like the animated you. It's part of what makes you so remarkable."

"Thank you." Juliana answered. She leaned in for a kiss, placing her lips tenderly on his. He kissed her back, lightly at first, then he twisted his tongue with hers and she shivered as hers grazed the roof of his mouth. Juliana pulled away first, licking her lips and smiling. Josh had his hands resting lightly on her hips. Juliana idly ran her hands through her hair.

"You want some coffee?" Josh asked. He knew it was almost a non-sequitor, but he had to say something.

Juliana twisted one side of her mouth up and stared at the ceiling as if she was deep in thought.

"I want ice cream." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, because that's almost the same thing, you know coffee and ice cream."

"Come on, Josh. Don't you know of a place that sells ice cream? I'm craving mint chocolate chip. It would perfectly complement your chicken and prosciutto." Josh smiled at Juliana. He couldn't say no.

"There's a place just down the street. Grab your coat. Let's go." Josh turned to grab his coat and Juliana was following close behind. She stopped him at the door and smiled.

"You're not afraid of being seen with me on the very public streets of Washington DC?" Josh could tell that Juliana was teasing, but she was tapping into a worry of his and she knew it. "You're not going to be outed by someone for going out with the enemy are you?"

"I'll take my chances." Josh said. Just before walking out the door, Josh pulled Juliana into a kiss. Caught off guard, Juliana tumbled into Josh's body, lips connecting with heat. It seemed to Juliana to be all too quick, but Josh pulled away, smiling as he put his hand in the small of Juliana's back and guided her out the door.

Outside the winter night was cold, but Josh and Juliana didn't seem to notice. They were only marginally aware of passersby on the street. Josh and Juliana were a little less than a block away from Josh's home when Juliana's walking became sluggish. Josh noticed that she wasn't talking anymore and had fallen behind. Abruptly, Juliana stopped. Josh hurried over to her. He noticed that the color had drained from her face and she was consciously taking deep breaths through her mouth. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. Josh gently touched her arm.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing." Juliana reassured him, taking another breath. "It was just a wave a nausea. It's okay." The fact didn't escape Josh, that Juliana was rubbing the small of her back in small circles. No color had returned to her face. Josh was worried.

"Juliana? Let's go back. Jules?" Josh inquired. Juliana had been looking at Josh, but suddenly her eyes shot to the ground as her hands both went to her back. Her back was tight and sore and the world was spinning slightly as a wave of nausea came back.

"Jules? What is it?"

Juliana staggered from Josh's side, her eyes searching for something. Finding what she was searching for, Juliana placed her hands on the rim of a trashcan and Josh watched as her body jerked and recoiled and Juliana vomited. Josh's concern now mixed with panic. Rushing over, all he could do was gently rub her back.

"Jules?" Josh whispered.

"Oh god…" was all Juliana could muster. Her stomach had calmed for the moment, but Josh could feel her muscles tense again under his fingers. Juliana's stomach evidentially hadn't finished yet. In the pale light that was present on the street, Josh could see tears streaming silently down Juliana's face. The vomiting stopped again. Juliana stood up a bit straighter, but couldn't turn to face Josh. Josh breathed a small sigh of relief and his panic began subside. It was short lived. Seconds later, Juliana swayed as her knees began to give out. Josh grabbed her firmly around the waist, pulling her up.

"Let's go. We can make it back to my place. We'll go slow." Josh buried his panic and worry, trying to compose himself to help Juliana back to his home.

"I'm sorry, Josh." Juliana whimpered.

"Shhh. Let's just take it slow."

Josh practically held Juliana up on the way back to his home. It wasn't long after walking before Juliana was vomiting again into bushes along side the sidewalk. Josh felt helpless as he held on tightly to Juliana's waist, hugging part of her body closely to his. Each time they stopped, Josh could feel Juliana's body grow tenser and weaker at the same time. Josh prayed that they would reach his home some time soon. Juliana felt as if someone had sucked all the energy out of her body. The small of her back ached and her body was trembling all over. Through her blurred vision, Juliana could see the panic and concern splayed across Josh's face. Josh released his grasp of Juliana's waist, turning her to face him and taking her hands in his.

"Can you make it up the stairs?" Josh asked inquisitively.

Juliana stood unsteadily at first, but after a few seconds the street and trees seemed to stop spinning. "Yeah, I think…ooohhh….no." Jules seemed to melt into a puddle in Josh's arms. "I don't….have…the …strength."

Josh reached out, taking Juliana in his arms again. "I'm taking you to the hospital. Let's go."

"No!" Juliana tried to yell with whatever energy she had left in her body. "I can't. I can't". Juliana began to wriggle and flail in Josh's arms, almost causing both of them to tumble to the ground. Panicked, Juliana tried to get away from Josh and the possibility of going to the hospital. Josh held on tighter, stroking Juliana's hair.

"Shhh. I'm here. Everything's fine. We don't have to go. I won't let anything happen to you." The words just seemed to spill from Josh's lips. Josh was surprised at how easily he spoke them and just how much he meant them. Realizing that Juliana was weak, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs into his home.

Inside, Josh peeled off Juliana's coat and laid her down on his bed.

"Come on. Lay down." Josh coaxed.

Juliana laid down on Josh's bed, but no sooner had her body started to relax then she sat upright and bolted to the bathroom. Jules lunged for the toilet and began vomiting again. Josh was only steps behind her, again holding onto her waist while she was sick. When the wave of sickness subsided, Juliana slumped against the cupboards, letting her head fall down into her hands. Josh grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the tap. He gently wiped the washcloth across Juliana's face and the back of her neck. Wordlessly, he helped her up and laid her back in his bed. Josh walked out into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. When he returned, Juliana had kicked off her shoes and was lying on her side, curled up in a tight ball. Josh felt that this might be a good time to broach the subject of seeing a doctor.

"Jules? Jules. You have to go see a doctor. Let's just go to the hospital and have them check you out. Okay?" Josh spoke softly, rubbing small circles on Juliana's back. At first, Josh didn't think that she had heard him. "Jules? I'll help you, but we need to go see a doctor…" Josh didn't finish, when Juliana began to protest.

"No." It had been hard to hear at first, but Juliana seemed to muster more energy as she objected. "No. No. I can't. No." Juliana continued to protest Josh's idea and as she did, tears reappeared and spilled down her cheeks. Suddenly, Juliana began to get up off the bed.

"I should go." She whispered. She swayed a little and put her hand out to steady herself. Josh rushed up beside her.

"You're scaring me, Jules. We need to get you to a doctor." Josh was alarmed and beginning to feel helpless. He couldn't understand Juliana's refusal to see a doctor, but he read the absolute fear and panic on Juliana's face. Josh grabbed Jules and eased her back down onto the bed. "Shhh. We don't have to go to the doctor. But you can't go anywhere." Josh walked quickly over to his dresser and pulled out the first pair of sweat pants he came to. He opened another drawer and found the smallest T-shirt he owned for Jules to wear. He smiled as his mind briefly registered the irony in giving Jules a T-shirt that said _Friends don't let friends vote Republican!_

"Here, put these on. I'll come back in when you're finished." Josh gently laid the clothes on the bed next to Juliana and walked out of the room. He wanted to hover by the door to make sure that Juliana was okay, but instead Josh found his cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Came a woman's voice through the phone.

"CJ?" Josh asked.

"Josh, buddy, what's up? Why are you whispering?" CJ had picked up on Josh's hushed voice. It peaked her curiosity.

"CJ. You're my first call right?"

"What have you done? Did you sleep with a hooker? No, you wouldn't be as stupid a Sam. Were you in a fight? Are you in jail?"

"CJ!" Josh's voice rose above a whisper as he yelled into the phone and then just as quickly, he lowered it back down to a whisper. "I haven't done anything. Give me some credit. I have a problem." Josh could hear CJ grunt into the phone.

"Go on."

"I have someone over at my house and they're really sick. Vomiting. A lot. What do I do?" CJ heard the panic and fear in Josh's voice. She knew that he must really have a problem if he had lowered himself to calling her. CJ sighed.

"Is it you?"

"CJ! No!"

"Well, it was worth a shot. Sprite and crackers. That's what my dad always gave me. As long as it doesn't keep up for hours and hours, I think you just have to let it run its course. If you're this freaked out about it, though, go to the doctor."

"Well, I can't do that. Thanks, CJ. I owe you." Josh smiled with gratitude and the small sense of relief that came with a bit of knowledge.

"I'll put it on your tab. Just don't get in over your head, Joshua." It hadn't gone unnoticed by CJ that Josh was careful not to mention who his guest was.

"See you later Ceej." Josh flipped his phone shut and began rummaging through his cupboards. Pushed towards the back of one of his cupboards, Josh found a box of unopened Saltines. He was sure that Donna had put them there, back when she was stocking his cupboards with nonperishable foods to rid herself of the fear that Josh was starving at home. Deciding to hold off on the Saltines, Josh walked back towards the bedroom to check on Jules. He knocked softly on the door, before walking in.

Juliana didn't move when Josh walked through the door. Her eyes were closed and she was curled around one of his pillows. Josh walked over to the bed and gently pulled a blanket over Juliana's body. Tugging a small, stray strand of hair away from Juliana's face, Josh smiled.

"Well, this isn't quite how I pictured tonight going at all."

"This sure is some funny way of getting me into bed." Juliana mumbled into the pillow she was clutching.

"Hey." Josh whispered, leaning closer to her neck. "I didn't mean to wake you. How are you doing?"

"Can't really say. But promise me, no doctors."

"Yeah, you seemed pretty adamant about that. You're fine. Just stay here and rest." Josh stretched out his legs and turned so he was lying on his side. He wrapped his arms about Juliana, and the pillow, and placed a kiss softly on her head. Josh was tired. He hadn't really realized how exhausting panicking could be. More than anything, Josh wanted to close his eyes and sleep here, holding Juliana, but he willed himself to keep his eyes open, at least until Juliana's breathing slowed and she drifted off.

* * *

Josh opened his eyes slowly and rolled over to look at the clock. The clock read 5:24AM. Sighing, he rolled onto his side to look at Juliana. She hadn't moved all night. Juliana was still lying on her side, clutching a pillow, and looking tired and weary. Josh tried not to shake the bed as he eased himself up and walked quietly into the bathroom. He leaned forward to rest his hands on the cold countertop. Looking into the mirror, he dredged up the events of the previous night.

After showering, Josh walked into the living room, sank down into the couch and opened his phone to make a call that he was dreading.

"Hummhh?" This was the greeting Josh received over the phone.

"Sam. It's Josh." Sam suddenly sounded more alert.

"Josh? What's wrong?"

"Man, I don't know how to tell you this, or if I should, but…well…"

"Josh? What is it?"

"Sam, Juliana's at my house. She's really sick." In the background, Josh could hear the rustle of sheets, clothing and shoes.

"What?" Sam's voice had risen, and he almost squeaked out his question.

"Juliana and I got together last night to…meet…or really finish our meeting…" Josh quickly tried to piece together a plausible reason why they had been together. "After dinner she just started vomiting uncontrollably. I tried to get her to go to the hospital, but she flipped out. I brought her back here instead. She's asleep now. She slept through the night. But… she still doesn't look too good."

Josh paused and waited for Sam's reply. Josh could only hear Sam breathing on the other end. The hollow sound of Sam's breath, made Josh feel tense. Suddenly, Josh was second guessing whether or not he should have called Sam at all.

"I'm coming over."

With those words the line went dead and a dial tone replaced Sam's voice. All Josh could do was wait. He walked back into the bedroom and looked at Jules. Had Josh not been with her last night, he would assume that she was sleeping peacefully. But, as Josh examined every inch of Juliana, he noticed that even as she slept she looked tired and the color hadn't returned to her face. A knock at the door announced Sam's arrival. Josh walked over to the door and opened it to find Sam waiting impatiently on the other side.

"Where is she?" Sam asked as he ducked by Josh and walked through his apartment. There was real concern in Sam's eyes. As Sam strode through the living room, his eyes darted from chair to chair and wall to wall. Josh could only assume that he was looking for Juliana.

"She's in my bedroom." Sam stopped short and turned to look at Josh. For a brief moment Sam looked as if he was going to ask Josh something, but when that moment was over he quickly turned and walked to Josh's bedroom door. From the doorway, Sam gazed at Juliana. After a few short minutes, Sam turned and walked back into the living room where he found Josh sitting on the couch, his elbows on his knees and his hands running through his hair. Sam sank into a chair next to the couch.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Exactly what I said on the phone."

"Explain it to me again."

"Jules and I had dinner and then next thing I know she was throwing up everywhere. I didn't know how to make it stop. I tried to get her to go to the hospital, but she panicked or something and wouldn't go." Sam sighed and looked at Josh nodding his head.

"Yeah, she's always had a thing about hospitals. But according to mom, it's gotten worse since Tommy died."

"Tommy?" The unknown name had caused Josh to lift his head and look at Sam in wonder.

"The guy she married." Sam clarified. Sam and Josh sat in silence for a while. Josh didn't quite know what he had expected to happen when he called Sam, and now with Sam sitting in his living room Josh was feeling awkward about the whole situation.

"I have to say, this isn't where I imagined I'd spend my Sunday morning." Sam said as he broke the silence.

"Me either. What did you do, call in reinforcements?" Sam and Josh turned to see Jules standing in the doorway between the bedroom and the living room. She had pulled her jeans back on, but was still wearing Josh's T-shirt. Josh sprang up from the couch and was by Juliana's side in a matter of seconds.

"Hey." Josh said sheepishly. "You look better than you did last night."

"Thanks. But that isn't saying much."

As Jules walked into the room, Sam stood up, took her hand and tried to guide her towards the couch to sit.

"Stop it." Juliana said. Josh could tell that she was annoyed by all the attention. "I'm not an invalid."

As Juliana sat down on the couch, she winced slightly. Under normal circumstances this may have gone unnoticed. But Josh and Sam picked up on it instantly.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked, rushing over to the couch.

"Nothing. I'm just sore is all." Juliana tried to play it off as not being a big deal. It was almost amusing to see Sam and Josh so protective and obsessively concerned. "My back and sides are sore. I'll take some Advil, have a diet coke and it will be fine."

While Jules had turned towards Josh to reassure him that she was okay, Sam noticed something peeking out from beneath her shirt and lifted the edge slightly to get a better look. Juliana tried to pull away when she felt Sam's hand on her shirt, but it was too late. Sam gasped as her saw pale bruises running along her sides and rib cage.

"What did you do to her?" Sam demanded, standing up and facing Josh. "How did she get these bruises?"

"Hey, man, I didn't do anything!" Josh shouted back at Sam. He was taken aback by Sam accusation. Then, Josh turned his attention to Jules. "What bruises is he talking about?"

"Would both of you just calm down?" Juliana exclaimed as she got up off the couch. All of the attention and hostility was becoming a little unnerving. "As is often times the case, bruising can occur along the ribcage when someone experiences prolonged, violent vomiting."

"What did you do? Swallow a medical textbook?" Josh said with a slight laugh. Jules could tell that he had calmed down quite a bit.

"I happen to be well educated." Juliana deadpanned. Sam, however, was not taking the situation so lightly.

"You really should go see a doctor, Jules. Come on. I'll take you." Sam pushed.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll be fine. Why are you here, anyway?"

"Josh called me. I was worried." Juliana looked from Sam to Josh.

"Well gentlemen, thank you for your concern and for going through all this trouble, but I'll be fine. I think I need to get going."

Juliana walked back into Josh's bedroom to get the rest of her clothes. She paused for a moment to rub the back of her neck and take a deep breath.

"You don't look fine." Josh said. Jules turned around to see Josh leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom.

"I will be." Jules turned around to look at Josh. "Thanks for last night. For everything. I had a good time…well, up to a point." Jules grabbed her things and her bag and walked pushed past Josh only to come face to face with Sam.

"Why don't you let me take you home?" Sam asked, placing his hand on Juliana's elbow. Juliana yanked her arm away with a swift movement.

"Fine. I can tell you aren't going to leave me alone until you feel like you've swooped in to rescue me, so let's go."

Jules turned one last time to look at Josh and smiled, before she walked out the door.


	16. Diet Coke Cure

Sam pulled the car up outside Juliana's townhouse and began to unbuckle his seat belt. The ride had been silent for the few blocks that they drove. Sam hadn't known where to start and was still running all his questions and comments through his head when he pulled the car over. The click of Sam's seat belt caught Juliana's attention.

"You don't need to." Jules said quietly. Her eyes had been closed for the last few minutes, and now she looked at him wearily. "I can go in by myself."

"Jules…" Sam started, his voice indicating that he didn't believe her.

"Sam, you made sure I got here safely. Leave it at that." Juliana opened the door and exhaled deeply. She paused at the open car door and looking back at Sam, she could tell that there was so much that he wanted to talk about. "If you want to talk about me having dinner with Josh or me freaking out about going to the hospital or, I don't know, whatever…call me tomorrow. Please. I can't do it now."

"How did you…?"

"Sam, your face tells me everything. Thanks for the ride."

Jules closed the car door and walked up the stairs into her building. Sam waited and watched until the door latched behind her and he knew she was inside. Seeing how tired and pale Jules was, Sam knew Jules was right. Today wasn't the day for him to ask all the questions he had, but they were still whizzing around in his mind.

Upon entering her home, Jules had walked into her bathroom, grabbed four Advil and washed them down with a diet coke before collapsing on her couch. She knew that the Advil would take away the aches and pains she was experiencing throughout her chest and rib cage and that the diet coke and couch would help her relax. Jules was simply hoping that it all happened sooner rather than later.

Jules had tossed and turned on the couch, unsuccessful at relaxing and napping. About the time that she felt her body loosening up and unwinding, Jules was jerked back into consciousness by her doorbell.

The idea of company didn't thrill her. Jules released a huge sigh as she opened the door.

"Hey." Josh said, staring through the mediocre sized crack that Jules had made in between the door and the frame.

"Hi."

"I brought soup." Josh said, holding up a large brown bag. Josh waited a few seconds, trying to gauge Juliana's reaction. He finally said, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Come on in." Jules opened the door wider and let Josh in. Josh walked over to the table and set the soup down as Jules closed the door and locked it. "You'll have to excuse me if I don't eat right away. I'm not quite up to it yet." Juliana admitted.

"Not a problem." Josh said, with a grin. "How you feeling?"

As Josh talked, he waked over and put the back of his hand on Juliana's forehead. While he waited for an answer he looked her over from head to toe and picked up her wrist as if he were going to take her pulse. Juliana narrowed her eyes and yanked her wrist out of Josh's hand.

"What are you doing?" Juliana asked skeptically.

"Seeing how you were doing?" Josh answered honestly.

"I'm fine. I just left your place two hours ago. Give me a few hours and I'll be as good as new."

"Yeah, those bruises you've got and all that color you don't have in your face tell a different story." Josh said. He was concerned, and he was growing more concerned that Jules wasn't concerned.

"Thank you Florence Nightingale for your stunning performance." Josh was a little taken aback by Juliana's snippy tone. Juliana caught the look on Josh's face and almost regretted what she had said. "I guess you're learning something about me. I'm a little grumpy when I don't feel well."

"Obviously."

Juliana sighed and shook her head. She did appreciate Josh coming over to check on her. She really appreciated the soup, or at least she would in an hour or two. Jules just really wanted Josh to leave.

"Josh, really, thanks for the soup. But, I've got some work that I really should get to. Maybe I could take a rain check?" Juliana tried to make her voice sound lighter; hoping that the change in tone would let Josh know it was okay to leave.

Josh looked at Jules, drew in a small breath and slowly nodded his head up and down.

"No. I don't think so."

"Josh."

"Why do you want to get rid of me?" Josh asked.

"I told you. I have work to do."

"Yeah, I don't buy that either. You've been massively sick in the past twelve hours. You should be recuperating in bed, or seeing a doctor, or letting me spoon-feed you soup. Why aren't you more worried about this?"

"I'm just not. Really, Josh, thank you. How about I call you tomorrow?"

Josh walked away from Jules and sat down on her couch, grabbing a pillow and showing no signs of going anywhere. He glanced over his shoulder at Jules and shook his head.

"See, I don't know what you said to get rid of Sam so quickly, but I assure you, I'm no push over like he is. You can't get rid of me that easily." Josh rubbed the back of his neck and began musing to himself. "See, what I can't figure out is why you're so calm about all this. It's frustrating. I'm trying to do the chivalrous thing, and you're blowing me off, as if you almost dying last night isn't a big deal."

"I didn't _almost die_." Juliana tried to correct.

"This has happened before." Josh stated, quietly and more seriously. "It has, hasn't it? That's why you're not worried." Josh stood up so he was looking at Jules. She stared defiantly back at him. When Jules saw that Josh wasn't backing down, she spoke.

"Three or four times in the past year. I've always been okay afterwards, this time is no different."

"Do you always throw up so intensely that you're bruised?" Josh asked, genuinely curious and concerned.

"Yes." Juliana replied. She had spoken so softly that it was almost inaudible.

Josh was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Are you pregnant?" Josh suddenly asked.

"God, no." Juliana said, amazed that Josh would even think that. Then she started chuckling, "If that's what morning sickness is like, then I never want to be pregnant."

Josh had to smile at her comment. With Josh's smile, Juliana accepted the fact that she wasn't going to succeed in getting Josh to go anywhere anytime soon. Slowly, Jules made her way around the couch, and sank down in the spot where Josh had been sitting. She leaned forward to rub the back of her neck with the heel of her hand.

"Are you feeling worse?" Josh asked, sitting down beside her.

"No. Just not better. My whole body hurts."

"See? That wasn't so hard, now, was it?" Josh asked. When Jules looked confusedly at him, he explained. "It didn't kill you to admit that you're human. Look, I can help." Josh put his hands tenderly on Juliana's neck and back and rubbed in small, gentle circles. "And you've never considered going to the doctor?" Josh said, finally broaching the subject.

"I've always been fine. Would you go see a doctor if you're convinced that you're fine and can handle it?" Juliana asked, the pillow that she had let her head slide down onto was distorting her words.

"You have me there. I wouldn't go. I haven't gone. I haven't gotten help when I needed it. And it's because I convinced myself I was fine. But I paid the price in the end. I put my hand through a window." Juliana looked up at Josh. He was being completely honest and open.

Juliana sat quietly as Josh told her his story. Based on the way he stopped to think and phrase things, Juliana got the impression that Josh didn't tell this story often. When he finished, Josh paused for a moment and then let his eyes wander up to Juliana's in order to gauge her reaction.

Josh didn't have to wait long. Juliana looked at him briefly. Josh didn't see the pity or concern that he expected, he saw something completely unexpected. He saw Juliana's body barreling towards him.

Juliana propelled herself towards Josh, grasping the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss. As Josh realized that Jules was kissing him, his hands snaked around to her back and he deepened the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Jules whispered, "Thank you."

"For which one of my services?" Josh asked, a grin spreading over his face.

"All of them." Juliana replied. "Do your services include turn down service? I'm exhausted. I could use a nap."

"No. But I do a great job tucking people in." Josh grabbed Juliana's hand and pulled her up off the couch. Jules dropped Josh's to crawl underneath the covers.

As Josh tucked the covers around Jules, whispered in her ear. "Get some rest. Your soup will be waiting for you when you get up."

Josh leaned in. Juliana could feel the warmth from his skin touch hers. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll check on you later." Josh said.

Juliana smiled and rolled over to curl up around a pillow, drifting off to sleep. Josh sighed and let himself out, content with knowing that Juliana was safe for the time being.


	17. Running Shoes and Smitten Kittens

**Running Shoes and Smitten Kittens**

At 8:00AM sharp, there was a sharp rap on Juliana's door. It continued with three more knocks, a little less forceful. It was a week since Juliana's gastrointestinal problems at Josh's and the soreness had completely dissipated. Juliana, however, was having trouble pulling on a shoe and hopped towards the door on one foot as she tried to force her shoe onto her foot.

"Just a minute." Juliana yelled at the door as she hopped to it. She stopped trying to force the shoe on her foot and opened the door without looking through the peep hole. The door opened to reveal CJ, decked out in athletic gear.

"You should really ask who it is or something. You never know who is going to be on the other side of the door." CJ scolded as she entered Juliana's home.

"Good morning to you too, CJ!" Juliana said, being overly cheerful. "I knew it was you, there was no reason to double check. Who else would be knocking at my door at _exactly_ 8AM?"

CJ let out a hearty chuckle. "You still getting ready?"

"Naw. Just getting my shoe on. Are we running today, or do I need to bring money for Starbucks?" In the last few weeks that Juliana and CJ had been running together, Juliana found that more often than not she and CJ ended up at Starbucks or some other coffee shop instead of running a full five miles.

"Tuck some money in your bra, you never know where we'll end up." CJ smiled as she talked to Juliana.

Juliana pulled on her shoe and found the sweatshirt that she planned to wear. After pulling her sweatshirt over her head, Jules double checked her hair in the living room mirror and declared herself ready to go.

CJ and Juliana emerged from Juliana's building and began running. It was a few short blocks to the mall and when they reached it, it was a wonderful feeling to be jogging through the monuments, tourists and outdoors. During their run, CJ and Juliana talked off and on, but mostly they just enjoyed each other's company and the run itself. Finally, about 4 miles into the run CJ dropped her pace back to a quick walk. Juliana stopped running and waited for CJ to catch up.

"Okay. This is it. I'm finished for today." CJ said between breaths.

"Did the coffee shop down the street play into your decision at all?" Juliana questioned with a smile spreading across her face. She wasn't about to admit it, but she was more than happy to stop running.

"Okay. Maybe just a little bit." CJ paused to gauge Juliana's reaction. When she could tell that Juliana didn't mind, she continued. "Come on, let's go. The first muffin's on me."

The coffee shop was quite a bit smaller than their usual Starbucks, but it's cozy warmth was a welcome change to the cold day outside. CJ and Juliana ordered their usual drinks, a large regular coffee and an even larger mocha latte with lots of whipped cream. Juliana had wrangled two large armchairs away from a young girl with a laptop by promising to forward her email complaints on to the Speaker of the House and CJ and Juliana quickly settled in to drink their coffee.

"You know, I'm not too sure, but what you promised that girl could quite possibly be unethical." CJ teased.

"Are you going to turn me into the house ethics committee?" Juliana asked before taking a bit of her large muffin.

"No. I like my chair too much."

"Yeah, I thought so."

Both CJ and Juliana were careful to steer their conversations away from job related topics, unless it was something trivial like gossiping about a certain senator's bad clothing choices. CJ, however, had been dying to bring up something a little partisan, so she took advantage a moment when Juliana had her mouth full of muffin to bring it up.

"So, Jules, I may be completely out of line here, but I wanted to bring something up. If I didn't know any better, and it's possible that I don't, I'd say that Josh Lyman is smitten with you." CJ paused and watched Juliana for a response. CJ believed that she and Juliana were pretty good friends, but this might push the limits. CJ watched as Juliana almost choked on her muffin, swallowed with considerable effort and then washed it all down with a gulp of mocha.

"Really?" Juliana croaked out.

"It's not like we sit around all day and talk about our crushes or anything, it's just something I've picked up on. I'm very intuitive in that way." CJ smiled and looked back over to Juliana for more of a reaction. So far, Juliana seemed to be shrinking into her chair and turning a few different shades of crimson.

"I'm surprised he didn't try to get the secret service to make me disappear or something after the hemorrhoid cream." Juliana said with a smile, emerging from her chair a little more.

"If anything I think he liked you even more after that. It was right up his alley. A little embarrassing, but he deserved it. Anyway, I think he's smitten. A smitten kitten. I'm no expert. It's just a hunch."

Juliana smiled. She didn't know if Josh was _smitten_ with her per se, but she knew that there was something more to their relationship that just friendship. Juliana wanted more than anything to confirm CJ's hunch about her and Josh, but she thought better of it.

"Well, Josh has been showing me around Washington." Juliana confirmed for CJ. "He's been really nice, making sure that I know my way around. You know, showing me the good restaurants and some of the sights. It's not like either of us have a lot of time. But, Josh has been really nice."

CJ couldn't conceal her smile. "Aw. That's kind of sweet. Who knew that Josh had it in him. Though I thought Sam would be showing you around town."

"Sam's been a little busy." Juliana countered.

There was a lull in the conversation and Juliana took the opportunity to drink more of her latte. CJ started up a conversation about a new hobby called "letter boxing" that she was thinking of picking up in the rare free time that she ever had and Juliana let the topic of Josh slide. As Juliana listened to CJ talk, she smiled at the idea that Josh was a 'smitten kitten' as CJ put it, and that he was smitten with her.


	18. He's an Idiot

**He's and Idiot**

Margaret knocked firmly on Leo's door, sticking her head inside without waiting for a response.

"Juliana Wexler is here to see you. Your 2:15."

"Thank you Margaret. Come in." Leo motioned to Juliana with his fingers, without really looking up from the notes he was reading. Once Juliana was seated across from Leo, he looked up at her. "Before we start, how is the majority leader doing?"

"I believe he's doing as well as can be expected. The funeral was this morning and he'll return to Washington in two days. I'll tell him that you were asking about him." Juliana replied cordially. The majority leader's sister had died in a car accident only a few days before the meeting. The president had sent his condolences, but the majority leader's absence had sent ripples through Capitol Hill. There were many pieces of legislation being pushed through this month and debate was heavy. Without the majority leader, many congressmen had been left wondering exactly who was in charge and taking the legislative helm.

"I have to say," Leo began again, this time his tone seeming more jovial. "I'm a little surprised to see you here. I understand that even with the death of his sister, the majority leader wants to keep his policies afloat, but I expected to be meeting with maybe his chief of staff, not _the _political strategist for the republican party."

"Mr. McGarry…"

"Leo." Leo corrected.

"Leo, the majority leader takes his policy advancement and his relationship with the white house seriously. And, well, his chief of staff is an idiot."

Before Juliana could say more, Leo interrupted. "I would have expected you, of all people, to have more respect for others working within your party."

"Leo, please, have you ever met the majority leader's chief of staff?"

With a smile, Leo chuckled and agreed, "You're right. He is an idiot. But a high ranking one with whom I had a meeting."

"Trust me, you'd much rather be meeting with me." Juliana said with a grin. "Plus, I'm much more captivating and possibly more good-looking."

"You have a point there, Ms. Wexler."

"Leo, please, if I have to call you Leo, you need to call me Juliana." Juliana paused only for a few seconds, watching Leo's recognition register across his face, and then got right down to business. "Leo, the Majority Leader and the party leadership are very concerned about the aggressive stance that the White House seems to be taking on what you call 'countries of concern'."

"Well, I didn't come up with that term. Juliana, if you're here to try and tell me that our action role in foreign affairs…"

"Leo, with all due respect, this administration acts as if they see the world in black and white, while the rest of the world views the United States as a source of worldwide instability. The legislation and reforms that this administration and the White House are proposing only serve as detriments in…"

"Juliana, tell the Majority Leader that it was nice of him to send you over to argue his points, but our legislation is our legislation and we will pursue whatever aggressive stances and actions as we see fit." Leo stared Juliana down. It wasn't his intention to challenge her or demean her. He was actually more intrigued by the spitfire politico sitting in front of him; someone who had strode confidently into the west wing without intimidation. And to think that she was Sam Seaborn's sister. He could see the resemblance. Leo found himself comparing Sam and Juliana and noticing that they shared equal passion, intensity, clarity, courage and idealism.

"Leo? Leo, the Majority Leader wants…"

"Juliana, please. If the Majority Leader wants something, tell him to get back to town and do it himself."

"Leo, _we_ want to bring about bipartisan outcomes where aggressive foreign policy is concerned. You have to be willing to listen."

Leo looked up, surprised by the new aggression that Juliana was showing. Suddenly, the door swung open with only a brief knock as a warning. Leo shifted his gaze to look in annoyance to whoever was going to appear in the doorway. Juliana didn't bother to turn around; she kept her gaze focused on Leo.

"Excuse me Leo," Josh stated rather casually.

"Good lord, do people not knock anymore?"

"I did knock."

"Yeah, as an afterthought. Just before breezing into my office. Margaret!"

"She's not there." Josh illuminated.

"Can you not see that I'm in a meeting?" Leo turned his eyes away from Josh, but not to Juliana. Speaking to no one in particular, "Some days I feel like the ringmaster in Barnum and Bailey's."

"Hey!" Josh exclaimed. "This isn't Roy!"

"Thank you Joshua!" Juliana said through a smile, with just a bit of sarcasm as she glanced at Josh. "It was so good of you to notice that I am not a boy, and not Roy too! You are _quite_ observant today."

"The shoes were a dead give away, Jules. Or it could have been that strong sense of backhanded scheming that I was getting, too."

"All right, children. That's enough!" Leo intervened. "Josh, get out. Juliana, tell the Majority Leader that we'll talk, but we will not cave on the key points. It was refreshing to talk to you, Juliana, instead of Roy…"

"Roy's an idiot!" Josh cut Leo off, but quickly stopped as Leo turned his eyes and disapproving look on him.

"Didn't I tell you to leave? Thank you, Juliana. I'm sure I'll be talking to you again soon."

Leo had effectively dismissed both Josh and Juliana, and as Juliana exited the Chief of Staff's office and back into the corridors of the West Wing, she found herself face to face with Josh and a mischievous grin. Juliana walked past Josh with a smile, deciding that ignoring him would exasperate him even more. Josh looked from Leo to Juliana, and seeing that Leo had become disinterested in him, decided to chase after Juliana.

"Hey! Wait up!" Josh called as he jogged down the hall after Juliana.

"Does it bother you at all, that you're usually running after me and calling my name? It makes you look awfully desperate."

"I wasn't yelling your name."

"Same difference." Juliana said, elbowing him in the side and smiling.

"Where are you going?" Josh asked.

"Well, I was toying with the idea of going back to my office. I have this silly idea that people might actually pay me to work there during the day."

"You're right, that is a silly idea." Josh said, his dimples growing deeper as his grin grew wider. "Can we get together and talk later?" Josh said, his voice approaching a whisper.

"Why are we whispering?" Juliana whispered back, over exaggerating her motions. It seemed silly to whisper when other people were talking freely and noisily in the halls. Josh simply shrugged and looked for an answer. "Can't we talk now?"

Josh didn't respond. He looked around quickly, scanning the crowd in the hallways. He looked back at Juliana and bit his lower lip. Juliana looked at Josh skeptically.

"Follow me." Josh said, turning on his heel and walking quickly away. Josh found a secluded corner in a remote stairway and ushered Juliana into it, putting his hand on her back.

"Now, we can talk." Josh said, his voice still hovering just above a whisper.

Juliana shook her head and laughed in amazement. "Is there really a need for stealth? I feel like I'm being recruited for the NSA. What did you want to…"

"Why the NSA?" Josh asked puzzled.

"Because they're a stealthy, intelligence agency." Juliana answered as if it was common knowledge. Juliana was still trying to figure out why Josh had pulled her off into a corner to talk.

"Why not the CIA?" Josh asked defensively.

"Because the NSA is more covert and, well, stealth-like."

"They are not."

"They are so."

"Are not."

"Josh…"

"Jules, they aren't!" Josh's voice, now rising above a whisper, was ready for the argument. Juliana was humored by the juvenile tone their conversation had adopted.

"Josh, would you agree that the NSA is an important intelligence agency which continually coordinates and directs highly specialized activities that protect our country?" Juliana's words came out quickly and professionally. Josh was beginning to think that she had the NSA's mission statement memorized.

"Well, yeah."

"Would you agree that the CIA takes actions to ensure national intelligence and preserve American life as we know it?"

"Yeah, but in not so many words."

"Name a few recent CIA projects that you know of." Juliana challenged with a smile on her face. Josh counted each one on his fingers as he talked.

"Well, there was the thing with the guy at the lake. Then there was Bolivia. Oh, and the thing with the prime minister."

"My, aren't you up on current events?" Juliana said patronizingly. "Now, do the same for the NSA." Josh stopped and thought for a moment. A few second went by and he was still thinking. "See. I don't think it's that the NSA has been sitting around watching sports all day. They're just more covert."

"Whatever." Josh said dismissively.

"You just don't like admitting that I've won." Juliana smiled and playfully hit Josh on his shoulder. "Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

"And you wonder why I wanted to talk about this somewhere else, over dinner or something." Josh mussed, mostly to himself.

"What, like dinner in Maryland? If I demand that we talk now, I have a better chance of not crossing state lines." Juliana raised her eyebrows and looked at Josh expectantly. "Well? What is it?"

"I was thinking that we, or really I, need to give Leo a heads up. You know, about us." Josh said it all quickly and then looked around, looking anywhere other than at Juliana.

"Oh, how sweet, Josh!" From Juliana's sweet tone, Josh could tell that she was mocking him. "We're an us? Do I get your class ring or letter jacket now too? This could be big news….you should write a memo, or have a press conference even!"

"Come on! Be serious for a minute." Josh said. He was getting a little aggravated with Juliana. "I just think I owe it to Leo to let him know what is going on."

"Okay. If that's what you think you need to do." Juliana affirmed, playfulness gone from her voice. "I understand that you want to cover your bases and not expose yourself to scandal. Because you know, being seen out in public with someone who works for the other side could be very scandalous."

"Whatever. I wanted to give you a heads up." Josh said, dismissing Juliana's last comment. "You can go now. I'm done being covert."

"That's good. I think this little display of clandestine stealth bumps you off of any agency's recruiting list." Juliana said with a smile.

"You think?"

"Definitely. I've got to go." Juliana started walking out of the stair well, striding off to work.

"You want to get together Saturday?" Josh called after her in more of a hushed tone.

"Sure, as long as we can get muffins from Wang. Call me." Juliana's reply came without her turning around to look back at Josh.

Josh took a deep breath, and walked towards Leo's office. Initiating a conversation with Leo in the middle of the work day about something non-work related meant taking your life into your hands. And that's if Margaret even let you past her desk. On his way to Leo's office, he rehearsed in his head what he was going to say. Josh strode purposefully up to Margaret's desk, hoping that if he looked poised and confident she'd let him in to talk to Leo.

"Hey, Margaret." Margaret's hair bounced as she turned to look at Josh.

"Hey, Josh. Do you need Leo?"

"Yeah, does he have a minute? It won't take long."

"Sure." Margaret walked into Leo's office, knocking softly as she paused in the doorway. "Leo, Josh wants to know if you have a minute."

"Josh!" Leo hollered from his desk. "Come on in." Josh walked in quietly, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Josh questioned.

"You come in here in the middle of the day wanting to talk. You're quiet. You closed the door behind you and you look like a teenager who is trying to explain a dent in the family car."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I've had some experience with that one. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, really."

"Yeah?" It was Leo's turn to ask simply questions and listen, hoping for simple answers.

"I wanted to give you a heads up on something. Something personal."

"Sam can date Ainsley if he wants. He knows I don't have a problem with it."

"Well, that's great. But it's not about Sam. It's got to do with me."

"This is gonna be interesting." Leo mumbled to himself.

"I wanted to give you a heads up."

"Uh huh," was all Josh got from Leo.

"For the last few weeks, well, maybe more, I've been dating, well, really more like seeing, Juliana Wexler. We've gone out to dinner a few times, seen some of the sights around town, because she's new in the area you know, and spent some of our free time together, which really isn't all that much because you know how little free time I have and you can imagine how little free time she has." Josh paused, taking a breath and gauging Leo's response. Leo was sitting, motionless, waiting for Josh to go on. "Well, I, uh, just wanted to give you a heads up. If this is a problem I can take care of it."

"I thought you loathed her." A smile spread across Leo's face. He continued before Josh could respond. "Are you going to leak information to her while you're out seeing the sights, or whatever it is you two do?"

"No. Wait! You concerned about me? What about her?"

"I should think we'd benefit in some way if she disclosed important Republican information. I don't have a problem with it. Just don't make a mess of it. Sam's okay with this?"

There was the question that Josh had been dreading. He knew that Sam would be less than okay with it. For someone who had never really been around while his sister was growing up, Sam was turning into a bear of an older brother. Rumor had it that a Republican senator yelled at Juliana and Toby had to talk Sam out of going over and pummeling the senator.

"Uh. I haven't told him yet."

"Tell him, Josh. He isn't an idiot. He'll figure it out eventually. He has the right to know. Now, get out. I have actual work to do." Leo looked up and flashed a smile at Josh, letting him know that it was okay. Josh exited Leo's office and faded into the hustle and bustle of the west wing.

8


	19. Well Written and Not So Well Received

**Well Written and Not So Well Received**

CJ's eleven o'clock briefing was just about to wrap up. So far it had been a light news day. Baring any catastrophes, CJ fully expected to be able to retire to her office and eat lunch in comfort in just a few minutes.

"Mike."

"CJ, it the white house aware of a statement of administrative policy from the Speaker's office?"

"Mike, I hate to break it to you, but I do not indeed know everything. To my knowledge, the white house is not aware of any statements coming from the hill."

"I need to follow up." Mike announced to the press corps. "It's said that this statement is signed by the Speaker's chief of staff and suggests that the white house is not in sync with the wishes and desires of the American public."

"Mike, I'll have more information at the next briefing. All right folks, that wraps it up, I'll see you all later." CJ finished her briefing and left the podium. As she left the press room, Carol caught up with her.

"Carol, I need a copy of that statement."

"Sure thing, boss. Do I just call the Speaker's office?"

"Ask around for it first."

Close to thirty minutes later, Carol appeared in CJ's office, statement in hand.

"Do I even want to know where you got it?" CJ inquired. When Carol didn't respond immediately, CJ looked up from her desk. CJ could tell Carol was trying to think of the best possible answer.

"Well, it was hard to track…" Carol started.

"Just give it to me before you tell me how you sold your soul."

Carol handed over the memo. CJ snatched it up immediately and began reading. Her first thoughts about the memo didn't focus on the incendiary accusations it threw at the administration, but the skill with which it was written. Were she not reading it as an ever critical press secretary, CJ would have concentrated on the eloquent wording, strong convictions and overall beauty and force. When she finished, CJ made copies and walked to the communications bullpen.

She had known that she could find everyone in Toby's office and as CJ walked in she wordlessly handed Josh, Toby and Sam copies of the memo. Before anyone could ask a question, CJ spoke.

"Read up boys. The Majority Leader's got someone new on his staff."

All three read quietly. CJ paced around and watched the different expressions play across their faces.

"Wow." Sam exclaimed as he finished. Toby simply let out aloud grunt.

"This is crap!" Josh yelled. "This is a blatant attack…and unfounded. This part where it says that we purposely degrade American values and conceal the truth in order to attack American dreams…I can't believe.." Josh's angry ramblings were interrupted by Sam.

"But, wow! This almost sounds like we wrote it."

"Only it has punctuation, unlike some writers in this room." Toby joked. "It's good, but we know Roy Parker didn't write this statement. So the question is, who did?"

As Toby spoke, Josh was already turning to leave the office, memo in hand.

"I'll get to the bottom of this." Josh said as he stalked out of the office.

"Donna!" Josh bellowed as he approached his own office. "I'm going to the senate office building. Call Juliana Wexler's office. Tell them to expect me and that I'll need 10 minutes of her time."

Josh popped into his office, grabbed his coat and walked off on his mission.

If Josh had learned anything in the past few weeks, it was that the RNC had Juliana keeping a tight reign on the congressional GOP. Nothing of this magnitude would have been leaked, released or possibly even written without being floated by her. The memo had come from the Majority Leader's chief of staff, or so it said. But the writing was way our of Roy's league. Josh often joked about Roy being unable to adequately do his job as the chief of staff to the Majority Leader. But Josh wasn't the only one on Capitol Hill who entertained the thought that Roy Parker was a minor league player trying to prove himself in the big leagues. Either Roy had hired himself a ghostwriter or someone was using the Majority Leader's office to launch an attack on the Bartlett administration.

Josh lost all track of time walking over to the senate offices. He stewed all the way over and before he knew it, Josh was walking thought security and down the corridor to Juliana's office. As luck would have it, Juliana was standing close to the door, talking to the receptionist.

"What's this?" Josh demanded as he walked through the door, holding up the memo he had forgotten was in his hand until now. Juliana casually finished her instructions to the receptionist, ignoring Josh, and then turned to him as he began to repeat his demand.

"What's…"

"Why don't we go into my office." Juliana said, turning and walking away from Josh into her office. Juliana shut the door behind him and turned to face an incensed Josh.

"You have no right to storm in here and demand information from me." Juliana said sternly. Had Josh been paying attention, he would have seen the disbelief and resentment in her eyes.

"Jules, what's…" but Josh was cut off again.

"And who do you think you are to have your assistant inform me that you're coming over? I'm not some freshman senator who you can bully. And I'm certainly not a lowly democrat at your beckon call."

"Okay, sorry." Josh threw his hands up in defense. "But this memo doesn't make sense. It came from the Majority Leader's COS, but it's too good. Roy couldn't have written it. I want to know who's attacking us."

"You're right. Roy didn't write it."

"And nothing like this gets out without you knowing about it. Jules, this person knows what they're doing. They meant for it to be leaked to the press. This statement is masterful."

"I know. I wrote it." Juliana said casually. Juliana had said the information so casually that Josh almost missed it. Juliana watched Josh to see his reaction. It was almost comical to watch as realization washed over him.

"I know you _read_ it, but…what did you just say?"

"I wrote and leaked that statement."

"But it came from Roy's office. Why would you do that for him?" Josh was now thoroughly confused. He knew there was a simple solution to this puzzle, but he couldn't see it yet.

"Did Roy sign his name to it?"

"No, it was unsigned. But it came from…"

Juliana walked closer to Josh and spoke calmly and relaxed.

"You were right, Josh. It did come from the Majority Leader's COS. From _this_ office in fact." Juliana motioned with her hands to indicate the very office they were standing in. Juliana stopped. She knew Josh. It would only take him a few more seconds to put it all together. As Josh took in what Juliana had said, his mouth closed and his hand, holding up the memo, dropped down to his side.

This office? Josh took a moment to look around him. He had been so wrapped up in his tirade that he hadn't noticed that he and Jules were standing in Roy's office and not hers. She had written the memo? Suddenly, Josh put all the puzzle pieces together.

"Wait a minute!" Josh said in disbelief, taking a step backwards. Juliana knew instantly that he had figured it out.

"Josh, I was going to tell you." Juliana countered.

"You're…but, Roy…You're the Majority Leader's Chief of Staff?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Yesterday."

"What did you do, get him fired?"

"No! I simply helped Roy and the Senator see that Roy's talents lie elsewhere and that he wasn't being effective in his current position."

So, that meeting with Leo? Did you se t it up so you'd look like a natural replacement for Roy?" Josh had a certain smugness to his voice. He knew he was right, though he didn't want to believe it. Josh was wondering if Juliana would own up to being so calculating and underhanded.

"Yes. That's exactly what I did. I saw the opening and I took advantage of it."

Juliana wasn't ashamed of her career advancement. This was the game she played. Juliana took advantage of any opportunity that came her way. She always had.

"You can't…" Josh sounded tired and exasperated. He had started to pace in small circles, running one hand through his hair. Juliana just stood back. No matter how she felt about Josh, she was at work and she drew a clear line between her business and personal life.

"You can't just do that to a person." Josh finished.

"That's interesting coming from you. But I can and I did."

"That statement. You can't just leak that information. It undermines the work we're trying to do. It destroys most of the support that we've spent months building."

"Josh, that's my job. I don't work for President Bartlett. I work for the Republican Party and now for Senator Haskins and his constituents. It's not my job to care about your administration, it's my job to make the Majority Leader a strong political player."

"Yeah?" Josh's voice rose as he questioned her.

"Yeah."

"Well, you have a fell of a way of telling me about your promotion."

"I told you, it was sudden."

"You had time to write a statement and leak it to the press." Josh sneered.

"Well, I've been busy." Juliana offered unapologetically. She was beginning to sense that her new job title might present some hurdles.

"I can see that." Josh mumbled. He continued to mumble something about CJ and a drink, but he was walking out the door – leaving Juliana trying to decipher the words he left in his wake.

Moments later Josh was in a cab. He had just finished a phone call with CJ and Sam, explaining what he'd discovered and now Josh found himself talking to the cab driver.

"Where to?"

"I need a drink. Corner of 5th and Pennsylvania." Josh said, really to no one in particular.

"I here ya man. I could use one myself." This voice coming from the front of the cab snapped Josh out of his thoughts. "What's got you drinking? Work? Woman?"

"Both." Josh sighed and leaned back against the seat, his head almost bouncing on the headrest as it hit.

"Geez, man. That's rough. If I weren't on the clock I'd join you. I got woman problems of my own."

Josh tuned the cab driver out momentarily. He was still reeling and trying to process just exactly what went on in Juliana's office. How could he have not seen this coming? How could he have missed the name plate on the wall outside her office as he walked in? Josh's thoughts were interrupted by the cab driver's story, which he was still telling.

"…yesterday morning I walk into the kitchen and find this change of address card just sitting there. When I look at it, it's her name on it! I ask her about it and my girl just up and says that she's leaving and moving in with Kirk, the Methodist priest a few blocks over. And we're Catholic! But, she didn't even tell me. She tried to blame it on me and say that I hadn't been around so she could tell me, but she could have made time. So, now I've got nothing and she's got this whole new life, which she didn't bother to tell me about."

Hearing the resentment in the cab driver's voice, he was sure that if he were doing the talking, his voice would sound like that too.

"I can relate." Josh said crossly. Taking a quick look outside, Josh realized that the cab was pulling up to his stop. Josh handed the cab driver his money, climbed out and walked towards an unassuming bar.

Inside, Josh climbed a flight of stairs and walked into the main room of the bar. It was dark and hazy inside with a small crowd of people – just enough that Josh wouldn't be bumped and hassled, but also not stand out and draw attention to himself. Moving up to the bar, Josh slid onto a barstool and ordered a drink.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked flippantly.

"Scotch. Make it a double."

The bartender slid Josh's drink to him and Josh downed it quickly.

The rest of the night slipped into a blur for Josh. At one time, he could count at least four empty glasses sitting in front of him. Josh could sense that his speech was slurred and could see that the room was spinning. At some point, Josh thought he could feel his body moving towards the door and out into the cold, night air, but everything was still a jumbled haze.


	20. Swedish Style

**Swedish Style**

The first thing Josh noticed was that his body ached all over and his head felt like it could explode. As Josh pried his eyes apart, he noticed something new. There was a warm, fluffy feather down comforter floating on Josh's body, just touching the tip of his chin. Josh knew that this comforter definitely didn't belong to his bed. He pried his eyes open wider to take in his surroundings. Nothing around him looked familiar at first, but then his eyes focused on the fireplace on the far wall of the bedroom. It was open in the back, revealing another room and a pair of slender, tan legs walking past. He knew this fireplace.

Suddenly, a face appeared hanging upside down, peering at Josh from the other side of the fireplace.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Juliana." Josh croaked out. His throat was dry and scratchy.

"I'm making breakfast." Juliana said with a smile as she walked away from the fireplace and back into the kitchen. Josh could hear a faint sizzle coming from other parts of the house and a sweet smell was wafting through the warm air. Josh made his way, stumbling, into the kitchen.

The sight before him was one to behold. Juliana stood in the kitchen, with her back to Josh cooking something in a pan on the stove. Josh noticed that Juliana wore only a pink tank top with spaghetti straps and short gray knit shorts. Her hair was pulled up into a sloppy ponytail and already curly tendrils had escaped to hang down her back or be pushed behind her ear.

"Smells good." Juliana threw a smile back at Josh over her shoulder.

"It should it's my specialty." Juliana bragged. Josh walked closer to Juliana. He stared into the pan, expecting to see eggs or some other breakfast food he recognized.

Josh crinkled his nose in question, "What are they?"

"Have you never had a Swedish pancake?" Juliana asked in disbelief.

"Do the Swedes make their pancakes differently from the rest of us?"

"Yes! And I happen to think that mine are among the best. I think they're best with boysenberry syrup, but try them with anything you like." Juliana shoved a plate towards Josh, pegging him in the chest. Josh took his plate without speaking and sat down at the table. Juliana poured more batter into the pan and soon she was sitting across from Josh with her own plate of Swedish pancakes. Juliana placed two glasses of orange juice on the table and both Josh and Juliana ate their first few bites in silenced.

"So, how are they?"

"MMMHUM?" Josh mumbled with a mouth full of pancake. After swallowing he added, "They're not what I'm used to, but they're good. You're right, they're better with the boysenberry syrup."

"I used to live for college holidays so I could have Swedish pancakes. Finally, I just _had_ to know how to make them, so I learned from the best."

"Who did you learn from?"

"The personal chef for the King of Sweden."

Josh almost choked on the mouthful of orange juice he was drinking.

"The who?" Josh asked, not believing that had heard Juliana correctly.

"Klaus van Soderstrom. The King of Sweden's personal chef." Juliana reiterated with a smile. "I went to college with certain members of the royal family. During college holidays, instead of flying back to California I usually spent time with my friends in Sweden. In the mornings, I used to sneak down to the kitchen and Klaus would make me Swedish pancakes. As a graduation present, Klaus taught me how to make Swedish pancakes because I wouldn't be visiting as frequently. Plus I think that he thought that if taught me how to make at least one thing, I wouldn't starve."

Juliana told the story nonchalantly as if everyone spent time with the Swedish royal family. Josh sat in amazement, unable to eat another bite of his pancakes.

"Well, Queen Elizabeth herself taught me how to make tea and crumpets." Josh joked after he regained his composure.

"Right, like you even know what crumpets are." Juliana stood up with her plate and then glanced at Josh's noticing it was empty. "You want more?"

"Sure. If it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not." Juliana flashed Josh a warm smile and the turned back to the pan on the stove.

Josh rose from the table and walked over to stand behind Juliana. He was curious as to just how to make these famous Swedish pancakes. Juliana could feel Josh standing behind her. He was uncommonly close, his breath moving the loose wisps of her hair that hung down from her ponytail. She could feel the heat form his body against her back, different in its intensity than the heat from the stove on her front. As Josh observed and Juliana cooked, she asked the question on both their minds.

"Josh, why are you here?" Josh took a step back and looked at Juliana, who kept herself facing the stove, her attention focused on the pancakes.

"I'm surprised you have to ask." Josh's tone turned from serious to mocking. "When a man and a woman…" Josh stopped when a potholder hit him in the face.

"Shut up!" Juliana laughed, turning around with two more plates of pancakes. She carried the plates back to the table, sat down and looked at Josh, waiting for him to follow. As soon as he had seated himself, she asked again.

"Seriously, Josh. It was 2:30 in the morning when I heard the buzzer. And much to my surprise there you were standing on my doorstep. Why?"

"Really?" Josh asked, flashing Juliana his dimples. "Usually when I'm drunk I end up on Donna's doorstep. Evidentially I like yelling at her cats."

"So, you were drunk and you what, forgot your own address and gave the cab driver mine instead?" Suddenly the joking tone was gone from Juliana's voice. Josh paused, a forkful of pancakes halfway to his mouth, to look at Juliana. Juliana was skeptical of Josh's arrival and she was bound and determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Wow, did you just turn on your ESP or something?"

Juliana didn't reply vocally, she simply raised her eyebrows and shrugged expectantly.

"That's pretty much exactly what happened," Josh continued. "I can't really remember much of last night, but I think I remember stumbling out of the bar and getting in a cab. I guess you were foremost on my mind." Josh added the last part more quietly as he looked back down to his pancakes and finished the forkful in front of him.

"How sweet." Juliana said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why did you go out and get drunk?" Juliana thought she knew the answer to this question, but she wanted to here Josh say it.

"I didn't go out specifically to get drunk." Josh said defensively. He was a little incensed that Juliana seemed to want to argue so early in the morning. "Okay," Josh admitted. "_Maybe_, just maybe, I went to go get a few drinks so I could sort through some things. I just needed some time to myself to think about things."

"Alone?"

"Yeah."

"Josh, you know they have a word for that, right? Drinking alone." Juliana chided.

"Sad?"

"Well, that too. I was going to say alcoholic."

"That's not who I am. You know it." Josh walked back into the dining area and sat down at the table, taking a drink of his orange juice. Juliana walked towards him and flipped the last two Swedish pancakes onto his plate.

"An alcoholic? You're right, you're not. Sad? Well, the jury's still out on that one. Did it have to do with me?" There was a long pregnant pause. Josh didn't want to take this conversation on, but Jules wasn't going to drop it.

"Yeah."

"Do you have a problem with my new job?"

"Yes…no…I don't know. God, if I thought it was bad that I was dating a senior advisor to the GOP what do I think about dating the chief of staff for the Senate Majority Leader? I needed some time to think about it last night." Josh expected Juliana to interrogate him about what he had been thinking and what his conclusions were. Instead, when Josh turned around, Juliana was standing in the middle of the kitchen with a goofy smile on her face. She was biting her lip coyly and staring at Josh as if she were star struck.

"Dating?" Juliana squeaked out.

"Yeah, I thought my life couldn't get more complicated but…What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Josh was a little confused by Juliana's disposition.

"Dating?" Juliana repeated. "Did you just say we're dating?" Juliana's voice sounded little and light. She almost sounded like a 7th grader who's just discovered that her first real crush likes her back. "You've just never put it that way before. It's so, sweet."

"Yeah, well doesn't seem so sweet when you think about it as a headline: Deputy Chief of Staff dates Majority Leader Chief of Staff…all of Washington shocked. It doesn't seem sweet then."

"Yes it does." Juliana walked over and positioned herself behind Josh. Her hands snaked their way over his shoulders and down the material of his shirt over his chest. "We can make this work. You just can't keep going out and getting plastered every time I get a promotion."

Josh smiled. He leaned his head to one side so it rested on one of Juliana's arms. Josh wasn't exactly pleased about the situation, but Juliana meant a lot to him and he wanted to take this chance. She made him happy. Sometimes she made him a little crazy, but there were more good times than bad. The real question was what was he going to tell his friends?

5


	21. Issuing Ultimatums

Issuing Ultimatums 

Josh had almost forgotten about his conundrum about Juliana by the time he had been in the west wing for five minutes. He felt like he had been in meeting after meeting after meeting for years now, when in reality he had only been at work for four and a half hours. When he finally had a few seconds of a break in his schedule, he sank into his office chair and took a deep breath.

"Donna!" Josh hollered into the bullpen. "Donna! I'm hungry. Is there any food around?"

Josh was greeted with silence. Donna wasn't scurrying into the office to meet his needs. Josh sighed deeply and growled in frustration, almost in time with his stomach.

"I'm not Donna, but can I help?" Sam said as he popped his head into Josh's doorway.

"That depends. Do you live to serve me and come bearing food?" Josh asked.

"Not so much, no. But I do happen to know that you have 20 free minutes. Enough time for us to run out and get a pretzel or a hotdog, you know, something to eat." Sam quipped.

"And there's something wrong with the mess?" Josh asked, shrugging on his coat despite his question.

"Eating hotdogs from a cart makes you feel like a real person. Like one of those regular Joe voters that we champion." Sam said.

"Whatever. As long as I'm eating I don't care." Josh said, walking out of the bullpen behind Sam.

When Josh saw the vendor that Sam was headed towards he forgot to breathe for a moment and he was sure that his heart skipped a beat. Momentarily, Josh contemplated ditching Sam to run the other way or attempting to hide behind a mailbox. Maybe if Josh stayed off to the side of the pretzel stand and used Sam as a buffer, Wang wouldn't recognize him and bring attention to the fact of how they knew each other. Josh's planning was interrupted by Sam's voice.

"Hey, Josh! Don't you want something man?"

Before Josh could come up with a better way to use Sam as a buffer, an unmistakable Chinese accent rang out.

"Ah! Mr. Josh!" Wang, as if using x-ray vision to look through Sam, looked past Sam to Josh. "A free coffee for my #2 customer! Mr. Josh, you tell my #1 customer that she get free muffin when she bring you back on your usual day."

A cup of coffee was pushed past Sam and Josh accepted it nodding obligingly.

"Come on Sam, let's get going." Josh prodded. If they could just leave right now, Josh could disappear from Wang's company without the mention of a certain female's name. Sam looked confusedly at Josh, puzzled as to Josh's need for speed. Sam paid for his pretzel and both men turned around to leave.

"Don't forget Mr. Josh." Wang's voice called after him. "You tell Ms. Jules that she get free muffin when I see you both next!"

Josh was silently praying that Sam hadn't paid attention to or understood Wang's heavily accented, broken English. But as Sam stopped walking and cocked his head to one side in thought, Josh knew that his prayers had done him no good.

"Josh, did he say Jules?"

"Yeah, I, uh, bumped into her here the other day. He must have remembered that we knew each other." Instantly, Josh knew that it had been a stupid lie and that Sam could see through it. Sam hadn't really moved, he was just standing in the middle of the sidewalk, listening to Josh explain and letting other people hustle and bustle around him.

"That's not really it," Josh confessed. "Juliana and I come to Wang on the weekends. She thinks that his muffins are the best in DC and I like his coffee. We've been out seeing the sights a few times, well and once we went to one of the Smithsonian's cultural events. She never wants real food, she always opts to search the city for Wang and his pretzel cart." Josh waited for Sam's reaction. He was still waiting when Sam resumed walking and walked past Josh who was still stopped on the sidewalk.

Sam took a bite of his pretzel, looked briefly over his shoulder to see is Josh was following and then spoke composedly. "I don't want you dating my sister."

"I'm not sure we're actually dating. Okay, maybe we are kind of dating. But come on Sam, we're both adults, I think that we can make our own decisions. I mean, it's not like we're planning on getting married or anything."

"Josh, stay away from Juliana." Josh was taken aback by Sam's serious tone. He tried to protest, but Sam remained unwavering and serious.

"Sam, really…You're dating Ainsley. I can't hang out with a Republican, too?"

"Josh. I said stay away from my sister. No offense, but you tend to make a mess of relationships. I won't let you make my sister into one of those messes. I know we're friends, but I want you to be absent in my sister's personal life." Sam took a breath and then quickened his pace. "I need to get back to the office."

Josh was literally left behind in Sam's dust, bewildered by Sam's forceful attitude on the subject. Josh looked down at his coffee cup. Having suddenly lost his appetite for his coffee, he tossed it feebly into a trashcan outside a shop and turned to walk on.

3


	22. Llama on the Side

It had been a long day. Josh had hoped to stick to his original schedule today. When he had come into the office, Donna had handed him a masterfully crafted schedule, which allowed him the evening off. Josh had planned to take Jules to an exhibit of Incan pottery at a small museum and then out to eat. Evidently Juliana was enthralled with Incan pottery from the Peruvian desert. Josh for the life of him couldn't figure out this obsession of hers, but had decided to indulge her anyway. As usual, the best laid plans go to waste. Before lunchtime, a crisis involving the FBI in New Mexico had taken over his day and his meetings that Donna couldn't reschedule had been pushed so far back that Josh had been sure he'd be sleeping on CJ's couch.

Josh thought that Jules had to give him some credit, though. Even in the midst of a crisis and canceling his date for the night, Josh had sent a stuffed llama over to Jules with an apology note, apologizing for having to cancel. He had even included an explanation of the llama in the card – explaining that it was the most Incan or Peruvian thing he could find on short notice. When Josh had called Juliana to make sure she got her llama and card, it had been hard to gauge her tone through the phone.

"_Juliana Wexler."_

"_Jules, it's Josh."_

"_Hey there. Uh, thanks for the llama?"_

"_I'm sorry about tonight. It's just that….well, there's this thing and Donna had to…."_

"_Josh. It's okay. That's the way the cookie crumbles._

"_Huh?'_

"_It's just the way it is, Josh. We'll catch the exhibit some other time."_

"_God, I'm sorry. I really wanted to go and…"_

"_Josh? Were you really all that excited to see thousand year old Incan pottery?"_

"_Do you get some sick joy in interrupting me? And, no, Incan pottery isn't on the top of my list of things to do."_

"_I thought so."_

"_But it would have been fun with you."_

"_Awww. How sweet. Don't go getting all mushy, now. You have a country to run."_

"_Jules, I really am sorry about tonight."_

"_It's fine Josh. Don't worry about it."_

"_If I finish up here at a reasonable hour, can I stop by your place? Maybe visit the llama?"_

"_As long as your definition of a reasonable hour is something before one in the morning. I'm trying to run a country here too. I've got to go, Josh. And, like I said, don't worry about tonight."_

It wasn't her words as much as the way she said them. Juliana had been very nonchalant, like it didn't matter. Josh tried to tell himself that that was great. That he didn't want Jules to be heart broken that her evening had been ruined. But, there was a small part of him that had hoped that she would be inconsolable and devastated.

Josh felt a certain child like giddiness as he approached Juliana's door. A neighbor had let him into the building and despite the late hour, Josh practically skipped down the hall. Knocking quickly five times, not pounding, but still making sure it was forceful enough so that Jules would hear, Josh shifted his weight from one foot to the other while he waited. Through the door Josh could hear soft footsteps. The door swung open to reveal Juliana, stifling a yawn and gently rubbing one of her eyes. She stood before him wearing extremely small navy blue knit shorts and a heavy, worn Duke sweatshirt. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Juliana cocked her head to one side and looked at Josh in wonder.

"Josh. Do you remember our conversation? The one where I said that I need my beauty sleep and that you shouldn't come over at some ungodly hour?" Jules asked. Her voice was soft, deep and sleepy.

"Well, I didn't really come by to see you. I wanted to check on my llama." Josh smirked and ducked around Juliana's body to come into her house. Josh walked through the kitchen and into the living room, tossing his backpack and coat onto a chair while Juliana closed the door behind him. Josh could just barely hear Juliana sigh as the door clicked shut. "Plus, it's not some ungodly hour. It's…"

"Josh! It's after one in the morning!"

"Really? I hadn't really noticed. I mean I knew it was late, but I didn't think it was that late. I got caught up at the office, but I just knew that I needed to come over and check on my llama." Josh grinned as he talked, his dimples spreading across his cheeks. He skipped over to Jules as he talked and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the neck as she turned around in his embrace. Juliana swatted playfully at Josh and tried to wriggle free.

"Well, your llama is over there on the couch, I think he's enjoying the late late show. While you two catch up on old times, I'm going to bed." Juliana said in annoyance. Josh couldn't tell if it was an act or if Jules was really perturbed.

Jules walked into her bedroom, threw open the covers on her bed and crawled in – all with an overly dramatic flair. Josh playfully picked up the llama and began talking to it. After about a minute, he switched off the TV in the living room and wandered into Juliana's bedroom, llama in hand.

"I think the llama wants a name." Josh nuzzled the llama up against Jules. She thrashed under the covers and rolled over so her back was to Josh. "Seriously. I think you should name him Oscar. Oscar the Llama."

"Seriously, Josh. I really want to go to sleep." Josh sat down on the edge of the bed and gently put the llama between him and Juliana. He tenderly fingered Juliana's hair and studied her quietly. The room was still and quiet. It had only been a couple of minutes, but Josh was beginning to wonder if Juliana had actually fallen asleep. Josh was about to get up and leave, when he heard Juliana sigh heavily.

"Tonight really sucked, Josh." She sounded resigned and disappointed. When she finished, Juliana slowly turned over to face Josh and the llama.

"I really am sorry Jules. But there was this thing. I couldn't help it. Really." Josh had already decided that he wasn't above pleading for her forgiveness.

"No. Not you. The llama was a nice touch."

"Really?" Josh asked, his dimples returning, as he waved the llama playfully in Juliana's face. Juliana swatted at the llama.

"Yes. But after you canceled I took some extra meetings. They snowballed out of control. Now I have to talk to…" Josh held up his hand to cover Juliana's mouth.

"Stop. I don't want to know. I happy that you're willing to share the saga that was your bad day, but stop before you spill all the Republican secrets you carry around with you." Josh pulled his hand away from her mouth and put it down on the pillow next to Juliana's head. He leaned in and gently touched her lips with his. As he pulled away, Josh could see Juliana smiling sleepily. "Now, is there anything I can do to fix your bad day? A whole pack of llamas, perhaps?"

Josh as prepared for a crafty comment about alpaca farming, but he wasn't ready for what Juliana said instead.

"Stay."

"Huh?"

"What did you say your SAT scores were again? I asked you to stay. You wanted to spend time with me, and, well, this is all the time I have right now. Take it or leave it."

"Ah-kay." Josh said in an amazing display of his vocabulary. He gently lifted the corner of the blankets and started to climb in next to Jules.

"Josh!"

"What?"

"Do you usually wear a tie to bed?"

"Oh. Well."

"Look in the bottom right hand drawer."

"Do I want to know what I am going to find?"

"Just go and look. And when you're done, turn off the light please." Juliana rolled back over and snuggled into the blankets while Josh walked over to the dresser. He slowly opened the bottom right hand drawer, unsure of what he was going to find. Josh smiled as he found a small pile of T-shirts folded in a neat pile. The T-shirt on top was an old, faded Harvard shirt – just his size. Josh turned off the light, undressed to his boxers and pulled the Harvard shirt over his head. As he climbed into bed next to Jules, he tried not to disturb her.

"Nice shirt." Juliana said, her back to Josh and her eyes still closed.

"How would you know? You're not even looking at me."

"I have a hunch that I know what shirt you have on." Juliana said with a smile.

"It is a nice shirt." Josh agreed.

"Well, you should like it…it used to be yours." Jules said, still not turning to look at Josh.

"Either you have a life of crime that I don't know about, or I have no idea what you're talking about." Josh exclaimed. He sat down on the bed and looked to Jules for an explanation.

"It was a graduation present. You came home with Sam one weekend…the same weekend as my high school graduation. I assume you felt guilty about not having a graduation present, and you gave me your Harvard T-shirt."

"Really?" Josh asked, seemingly not remembering the event.

"Yes. It was kind of a sweet gesture when you get past the fact that you hadn't washed it and wrapped it in newspaper. But it was one of my favorite graduation presents."

"Awww. You're just saying that because you want me to stay tonight." Josh joked. "God. Your high school graduation? Really?"

"You have a problem with the fact I graduated from high school?" Juliana asked sleepily.

"No. I just serves as a reminder that you were in high school while I was in law school." Josh said with a sigh. Josh laid on his back, looking up momentarily at the ceiling.

"I really am sorry about your day. I wanted to go to that exhibit with you tonight." Josh apologized. Juliana rolled over onto her side. She stretched her arm out over Josh's chest.

"I can tell Incan pottery isn't your thing. You're here now." Juliana said groggily without opening her eyes. Josh adjusted himself a little so that his arm could snake over Juliana's. She cuddled up to Josh so that her legs were intertwined with his and her head rested in the nook between his head and shoulder. Josh could feel Juliana's breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep. He pulled her closer and drifted off himself.

5


	23. Salmon Subsidies

CJ was just finishing her briefing, and Josh had been watching with Toby from the back of the press room. It was Friday morning, and so far, Josh's day was moving along without a hitch. For once he was almost on schedule, and hadn't run into any speed bumps along the way. Josh finished watching CJ and turned to walk back to his office.

"Josh." Josh turned to see Leo walking towards him with a smile on his face that told Josh that Leo wanted something.

"How's your day going?" Leo asked, testing the waters.

"Fine." Josh paused and looked at Leo. He smiled and shook his head, knowing something was up. "Leo, you obviously want me to do something. What is it?"

"I need you to go sit on a panel, representing the Democratic Party and the position of the White House."

"Sure. No problem." Josh replied quickly.

Leo patted Josh on his back. "Thanks. It's good to know you're on board. I'll give Donna the details." Leo turned to walk back to his office.

"Hey," Josh called down the hall to Leo. "What's this thing about?"

Leo paused, closed his eyes and took a preparatory breath. "An equitable Electoral College based on the consolidation of the United States." Leo quoted the title of the discussion almost robotically.

"What!" Josh yelled as he waved his hands in the air and jogged towards Leo. "What are you talking about?"

"Evidentially rather substantial amounts of people comprising the American public feel that we should merge smaller states into larger ones to make electoral votes more equitably distributed."

Josh rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "So they want what? 38 states instead of 50?"

"I think it's something more like 41, but who am I to say."

"Come on, Leo. Can't you send someone else?" Josh pleaded. He was beginning to whine. "I should be here, doing actual work. Not out there meeting with these half-baked crazy people."

"Those crazy people are the voters that you sometimes champion." Leo reminded Josh with a chuckle.

"Not these people." Josh mumbled. He could tell that he had lost and would be attending the meeting. Leo patted Josh on the back and walked away, leaving Josh standing motionless and moody in the hallway.

A few hours later, Josh found himself walking into a ballroom, setup for a panel discussion. The first thing Josh noticed was the five chairs set up in back of a long table across the front of the ballroom. Five panelists. Josh wondered who else would be represented today. The next thing that Josh noticed was not the large amount of chairs set up facing the panel but the microphone standing in the middle of the floor in front of the chairs. This meant that the attendants would be allowed to speak and ask questions. Josh rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. He still couldn't believe that he had volunteered himself for something so ridiculous. What Josh considered even more ridiculous was that the White House and others, including the media, were taking this discussion seriously. Josh was so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he barely heard a voice behind him.

"How did you get roped into this?"

Josh turned around and saw Juliana standing behind him.

"Can you believe this?" Josh said cynically. "Who in their right mind would take something like this seriously? I'd love to meet one of these deluded voters."

"Hi. I'm Juliana Wexler – deluded voter. Nice to meet you." Juliana plastered a rather fake smile on her face and extended her hand so that Josh could shake it.

"You're not."

"I am. Well, not quite as deluded as some of the people you'll meet today, but I don't believe in the Electoral College." Juliana smiled and laughed. "But, my views are neither here nor there. I'm here today to represent the Republican platform. And we Republicans like the Electoral College and we like _all_ 50 states."

"I can't believe this." Josh responded. He wasn't quite too sure which part of today was going to be the most bizarre.

An hour and a half later, Josh, Juliana and three other panelists were still sitting up in front of a ballroom full of enraged citizens, half of whom hated the idea of an inequitable Electoral College and 50 states and the other half who seemed to exist solely to irritate the first half. Questions from the floor, sometimes they were more statements than questions, had begun almost immediately. Currently the questioner was yelling at another attendant, and the attendant and her neighbor were arguing with the other three panelists. An hour and a half later, Josh and Juliana had not spoken a word or been able to get enough time to even read their prepared statements from their respective political parties. It took all the self-restraint Josh had to keep from pounding his head on the table and Juliana was mustering all of her energy to stay awake.

Finally Juliana leaned over to Josh, covering her microphone with her hand.

"It's always the smilers and the chucklers." Juliana said.

"Huh?" Juliana made no sense to Josh.

"Those two women. They were all cheery and happy, smiling and chuckling, and now they've turned into two little piranhas. It's the perky ones you have to watch out for."

"And this coming from an on the job perky person."

"So, you should watch out for me." Juliana said with a smile. "Want to go to a play tonight?"

"Are you asking me out on a date in the middle of a very important statehood discussion?" Josh feigned disbelief.

"Josh, I think our illustrious panelists over there just suggested that the citizens of Colorado could use NORAD to secede and invade Utah and Wyoming in order to increase its population."

"Yeah, Wyoming won't help much with the population. Tourism, maybe. But not population." Josh couldn't help but laugh at the situation he found himself in. People were shouting at each other and he could care less what they were talking about. "What did you have in mind?" Josh asked, turning his attention back to Juliana's request.

Juliana's hand was getting tired and cramped, being held up over the microphone. Juliana pushed her chair back, away from the table, and got up. She started to walk over to the side of the ballroom and she motioned for Josh to follow.

"They don't need us up there for their argument. They're doing just fine on their own."

Josh looked back over his shoulder at the heated crowd and knew that she was right.

"There's a production at American University tonight. It sounded interesting. Something about comedy, singing, dancing and possibly baton twirling. I want to go."

"Then you should go." Josh said confidently.

"I don't want to go alone."

"And?"

"Go with me."

"You do realize that we sound like we're planning a night at the eight grade dance, right?" Josh questioned.

"Went to a lot of those, huh?" Juliana mocked.

"Okay, no I didn't."

"So, are we going?" Juliana prodded.

"Sure. It sounds like fun. Of course, I don't know if it can top the fun I've been having here." Josh's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"It's causal. A jeans type of night." Juliana filled Josh in on the details. Josh knew he had jeans and a sweater already in his office and it was decided that they would meet in the west wing.

Josh and Juliana decided to rejoin the discussion and try to wrap things up, or at least their part in the broo-ha-ha. As Juliana and Josh were sitting back down in their seats, Juliana's phone vibrated. Josh sat down and Juliana motioned that she was going to take the call in the back of the room.

Josh couldn't help but watch Jules during her conversation. She wasn't animated like she usually was when she talked on the phone. Her face fell and Jules listened quietly. Josh could see a troubled look of uncertainty creep into Juliana's demeanor. She started stretching her neck from side to side as she listened and finally closed her eyes slowly while she breathed in and out very deliberately. Juliana snapped her cell phone shut with considerable force and stalked back up to the front of the room.

As Jules sat down, Josh noticed that she didn't look at him. She wasn't even looking at the people, just staring intensely at a fixed point on the wall.

"You okay?" Josh asked, concerned.

"Fine." Juliana replied tersely.

"You'd tell me if it were something?"

"It's nothing. Just not something I was expecting." Juliana offered no more explanation. Josh assumed if she wanted to talk more, she would, but this probably wasn't the best place to have any type of a discussion.

The forum finally wrapped up about 20 minutes later. Josh walked out with Juliana, silently cursing Leo and anyone else he could blame under his breath. As they went their separate ways, Josh and Jules reaffirmed their plans to meet in Josh's office for the play.

Josh's day had been uneventful in comparison to his morning. By the time six o'clock rolled around, Josh was comfortably dressed in jeans and a sweater and finishing up some phone calls while he waited for Jules.

Josh had to admit, he was a little uncomfortable with the idea of meeting Jules at his office for a _date_, especially after his confrontation with Sam. Josh had spent most of the afternoon trying to construct reasons that Jules might be in his office at six o'clock at night, so as to not raise suspicions.

Josh met Jules in the lobby as she was signing in. Jules smiled when she saw Josh walking up. She was happy that he had changed clothes and looked happy to be going out. Josh skipped up to Jules, a plan in mind.

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself." Jules replied. "Ready to go?"

"I need to run back to my office and make one last phone call."

"Sure. We've got time. Should I come too?"

"Yeah, it's better than sitting in the lobby."

As Josh and Juliana walked through the bullpen, Josh darted around, looking for Sam or other people who might make Juliana being at his office a "thing". Just before reaching his office door, Josh turned suddenly to Juliana – stopping both of them in the middle of the bullpen.

"Hey, Jules, if anyone asks…just tell them that you're here for a meeting. A, uh, meeting about salmon subsidies. It'll just make things, you know, look, uh…"

"Salmon subsidies?" Juliana thought the whole plan was stupid, but Josh's topic really took the cake.

"Yeah, just so it doesn't look like…" Josh tried to explain.

"We're dressed awfully casually for a meeting. Plus we'll be leaving together when you're done. No one is going to…" Juliana couldn't finish. Josh cut her off with a pleading look.

"Please. Meeting. Salmon subsidies. It'll just be a minute." Josh skipped into his office and picked up his phone.

Juliana sank into Donna's empty chair. She leaned back and swiveled out of boredom. Jules could just barley make up Josh's voice from his office. She was caught up in thinking about Josh's brainless scheme when she became aware of someone walking up to her.

"Hey Donna…" Leo started, until he realized that it was not Donna sitting in the chair. "Oh. Hello."

Leo glanced at Josh's office and then looked back at Jules. A broad smile spread over his face.

"Good evening Mr. McGarry." Juliana said warmly as she smiled genuinely back at him.

"_Leo_." Leo warned in a friendly way.

"I'm sorry. Good evening, _Leo_." Juliana said again.

"Hi. I was looking for Donna. Do you…what are you doing here on a Friday night?" Leo asked. He felt he knew the answer to the question, but he felt like prying a little.

Jules smiled. She liked Leo and could tell he cared about Josh.

"Josh and I are going to a…" Juliana stopped as she remembered Josh's plea to use the stupid story he had thought up. "I can't believe I'm saying this…a meeting. We're meeting about…salmon subsidies." Juliana rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She was mentally kicking herself for going along with Josh's cockeyed scheme and thinking of ways to make him pay.

Leo started to chuckle. His chuckle turned into a hearty laugh.

"Salmon subsidies?" Leo questioned.

"Yes, sir." Juliana replied. She could tell Leo didn't buy the story and found it as unbelievable as she did.

"He's a good guy. A little deluded sometimes, but a good guy." Leo assured Jules.

"I know." She said with a warm smile.

"I like you. You're good for him, kid. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

Leo didn't wait for a reply. He started laughing again and simply walked away, back through the corridors to his office. Juliana was going to say something in reply when her phone rang again.

Josh was just finishing up his phone call when Jules poked her head into his office.

"Something's come up. I need ten minutes in my office. Meet me there?" Josh nodded his head yes, almost too late for Jules to see. She took off out of the west wing and back to her office.

When Josh finished his phone call mere seconds later, he grabbed his things and walked outside. It was cold outside, so Josh hailed a cab and rode to the Juliana's office. As he walked into the reception area, he noticed that her office door wasn't closed and could hear voices. Josh tried not to listen in, but the Republican reading material proved boring or infuriating and he couldn't help but tune in to Juliana's argument. Josh recognized the man with Jules as a freshman congressman and he was intrigued by what he heard.

"My constituents don't agree and neither do I." The congressman stated.

"You mean your campaign financers don't agree. Based on polls taken last week, the people who voted for you think it's just fine." Juliana countered.

"I want to speak to the Majority Leader about this."

"He's not here right now. You'll have to speak with me."

The congressman snorted at Juliana's comment.

"Congressman, I'm done humoring you. You need to tow the party line on this one. When it comes down to it, you'll have to vote for it or face the consequences."

"I don't just have to do whatever you say." The congressman spat back. "I can easily withdraw my support from other things too. You and your legislative portfolio would be finished. I'm surprised you still have your position at all."

"I do have a say in what you do, you represent my views and those of the people of California. And what was that last part supposed to mean?" Juliana demanded. Josh was surprised with the brash way Jules was talking to the congressman and how controlling she was.

"You're awfully close to the current administration. You sure you know who you work for? A few well placed press leaks and I can destroy any chance you and the Majority Leader have at this bill."

"Don't make this personal. Let's be honest, you don't have that type of influence. For the record, I've seen what you've got and it isn't all that scary. But if you mess with me on this, I'll level you." Juliana's voice was lower and severe.

Josh heard complete silence in the office and saw Juliana staring down the congressman. He expected the congressman to retaliate in some way for Juliana's severe dressing down, but nothing happened. Jules wasn't about to wait for an argument to begin again.

"And now, Congressman, I'm late for a play. This was enlightening for both of us." Juliana said indifferently.

Josh was stunned when Jules emerged from her office, leaving the congressman standing in her wake. Jules touched Josh on his arm as she walked by, and pulled him along. When they were in the halls of the office building, Josh was still lagging behind, hoping to see a glimpse of the congressman slinking away.

"Let's go." Juliana said. She didn't sound as happy and upbeat as she had in the White House.

"You were brutal in there." Josh commented. He didn't know if Jules would be proud of the way she dealt with the congressman or not.

"Let's just go. Please." Jules pleaded.

"You okay?" Josh asked as they walked outside and hailed a cab.

"I'm fine." Jules said unconvincingly. "Can we just go and enjoy tonight?"

"Sure." Josh assured her. He wasn't too sure that Jules was being honest with him. Josh wasn't even sure that it was just the evening with the congressman that was upsetting her. But, Josh had to believe that Jules would talk to him if she needed to. In the meantime, Josh wrapped his arm around Juliana's shoulder and pulled her close. He tenderly kissed the side of her head, taking time to nuzzle her soft hair and make sure that Jules felt she could feel safe in his embrace.


	24. Figuring Them Out

**Figuring Them Out**

Leo had been wandering around the bullpen aimlessly for the past few minutes. He found himself standing in Josh's office. Josh stood when he realized that Leo was there, but Leo motioned for him to sit down. Leo himself took a seat in one of Josh's chairs.

"How's Sam doing?" Leo found no reason to dance around the point. "I'm worried about him."

"You and me both." Josh said.

"I found him sleeping here this morning. I tried to talk to him." Leo thought back to his earlier conversation with Sam.

_"Josh told me what happened... with your parents. Sam... " Leo started._

_"Yeah? "_

_"My father had affairs. "_

_"Did he? "_

_"Yeah. "_

_"My father didn't pick up a cocktail waitress, Leo. He's had a woman in an apartment in Santa Monica... "_

_"Yeah? "_

_"...for 28 years. " Sam seemed almost defeated as he talked. He was most definitely exhausted._

_"How'd he get caught? " Leo asked._

_"My father it turns out is stupider than the guy in Spain. So, the real question is how did he not get caught until now? "_

_"Yeah. " Leo sighed._

_"Anyway, I'll see you at the staff meeting later." Sam left Leo's office, but Leo couldn't leave it at that._

_"Sam." Leo called down the hall after him. Leo joined Sam in the hall, and they walked together._

_"Yeah? " Sam asked._

_"When did you find out? "_

_"Tuesday. "_

_"You slept here the last three nights? "_

_"No. " Sam said firmly._

_"Seriously, man, go home. " Leo sounded more concerned than a boss should._

_"Life goes on, Leo. Certainly the Federal Government does, so...Thanks, but let's drop it, okay?"_

_"Yeah. "_

"So." Leo started, both he and Josh cleared their minds to focus on each other. "He's taking it pretty hard."

"Yeah. But how would you take it if you found out your father had another family on the side? I think he's entitled."

"Yeah."

"He was already angry with me, you know." Josh said. He looked at Leo. Leo could see the look of regret on Josh's face.

"Juliana?" Leo asked. He didn't need to ask, he already knew the answer. The tension between Josh and Sam had been unmistakable. It hadn't come to blows, but Leo and others had picked up on the fact that Sam wasn't speaking to Josh and when he was it was cold and calculated.

Josh nodded and shook his head.

"How is she taking this?" Leo asked.

"Geez, Leo. Sometimes it's hard to remember that they're related to each other. For all of Sam's moodiness, sleeplessness and passive aggressive anger, Jules is full of… apathy and indifference. It's like she could care less." Josh sat back in his chair for a moment and thought about his conversation with Juliana. He had been apprehensive to bring it up, especially since Sam had told him and not her, but he wanted to make things easier for her if she was reacting like Sam was.

_"Hey." Josh said when Juliana opened the door. She took note of his jeans and sweatshirt, knowing that he had taken the time to change and get out of "work mode" before coming over._

_"Hi. Come on in." Juliana smiled. She closed the door behind him._

_Josh couldn't help but notice the piles of papers and memos covering the coffee table and couch. Jules had walked back to the couch and curled up between two piles of papers._

_"I just need to finish this up. It'll only take a minute." Juliana assured Josh. It was common practice between the two not to talk about work or engage in work when the other was around. It helped keep the peace. Josh didn't sit, he stood between the coffee table and the fireplace, the fire that was lit toasting his legs. Hands shoved in his pockets, he rocked back and forth on his feet._

_"Sam told me about your dad." Josh decided now was the time to bring it up._

_"Yeah?" Juliana asked without looking up._

_"Yeah. I don't know what to say."_

_"Then don't say anything." Juliana pulled all her papers together and put them away in her bag. She rose off the couch placing things around the apartment, not looking at Josh. Josh stared at Juliana, not sure how to approach the conversation he had started._

_"Jules, Sam is really disturbed over this. If you need to talk…"_

_"There's nothing to talk about, Josh." Juliana had turned to look at Josh. In her face, Josh didn't see the defensiveness that he thought would accompany those words. He wasn't too sure what he saw, her expression was unreadable. "I'm not Sam. I'm okay."_

_"But your parents….your dad…"_

_"My father was having an affair and maintained a secret life, really a secret family, for most of my life. How is this any of my business?"_

_"Jules, come on!"_

_"Josh, he did what he needed to do to make himself happy. He was a good father to me. I never felt neglected or unloved. I feel a little let down that he didn't tell us sooner, considering we're all now adults, but it's not my business. This should really be between my mom and dad. It doesn't affect me."_

_"We could sit down and talk about it." _

_"Or we could, you know, not sit and talk about it. I'm fine."_

_"Yeah."_

_"I've dealt with it."_

_"How long have you known?" Josh asked._

_"Since Friday."_

_"During the panel discussion?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_You knew before Sam?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"You didn't tell him?"_

_"It wasn't my place to. Our dad is the one with the secret life, the one who's been having an affair. It was his job."_

_"You found out first? Why?"_

_"Yes. I'm the easy one. I can see the facts and not get overly emotional."_

_"How did you find out?" Josh prodded._

_"It's not important."_

_"It is."_

_"It's really not." Juliana reassured him. "Really, Josh, if you're going to badger me all night about this, you should leave."_

_"I'll drop it." Josh was confused by her reaction and lack of emotions, but he decided that leaving was not what either of them wanted._

_"So, what are we doing tonight?" Juliana asked nonchalantly._

"It was uncanny, Leo. She didn't seem to care at all."

"We all deal with things differently." Leo imparted. "You seeing a lot of her?"

"Yeah. She's unbelievable. I though it would be…I don't know…She does the cutest…" Josh started to explain.

"No. Stop. I'm already sorry I asked." Leo said lightly with a chuckle. It was good to see Josh happy about something other than beating down Republicans. "Just watch it with Sam. He was your friend first."

"Yeah. I'll take care of him." Josh said reassuringly as Leo reentered the bullpen and disappeared into a sea of staffers.

5


	25. 3D ness

**3-D-ness**

Josh found Juliana waiting for him outside the northwest gate. The winter's first snowfall had just started, and Juliana stood on the sidewalk of Pennsylvania Avenue, staring up into the night sky and falling snow.

"Wow!" Josh exclaimed. "Do you usually just stand in front of the White House at night, or are you waiting for someone?" At first Juliana didn't speak. She didn't even move to acknowledge his presence. Finally she spoke to Josh, without taking her eyes off of the falling snow.

"You never get this experience when you grow up in California. Falling snow is so magical. Do you know what I love about it? It's 3-D-ness. It makes you feel so small but at the same time such a part of everything as it comes down all around you."

"Okay…I don't think 3-D-ness is a word." Josh said, smiling and walking over to Juliana.

"Shut up." Juliana said playfully, hitting him on the shoulder. "You're ruining the moment."

"I'm from Connecticut. I've had plenty of these moments. What are you doing here anyway?"

"You said you wanted to see me after work. I wanted to surprise you." Juliana commented as if this were common knowledge.

"But how did you…"

"I had Donna call me when you were leaving the west wing. I told her I had something I needed to give you,"

"So, instead, you just decided to stand out on the street staring up into the sky, hoping that I would notice you were out here?"

"Give me some credit. I thought I'd wait out by the gate where you were sure to see me. The falling snow was just something to do to pass the time. More like an added bonus."

Josh looked at Juliana and grinned a boyish grin. He had hopelessly fallen for Juliana's whit and spontaneity. He couldn't help but notice how buoyant and jovial he was when he was around her. There were times where he wished he could just bottle Juliana up and take her with him where ever he went. Usually this thought then led to bizarre I Dream of Jeanie scenarios with Juliana dressed in Jeannie outfits, which just made him happier and giddier.

"You want to go back to your place? I'll drive." Josh offered, breaking the silence and Juliana's gaze into the snow.

"Sure. But, let's walk. Please?" Juliana tugged on Josh's arm childishly as she pleaded with him to walk. Josh relented, rolling his eyes, nodding his head and smiling. Juliana and Josh took off, arms linked towards her house.

By the time they were approaching Juliana's home, the snow was starting to stick to the ground and was blanketing the sidewalks with a fine white powder. Many times, Juliana would grow quiet and Josh would look over at her only to catch her staring into the falling snow completely transfixed.

"Did you really not have snow growing up?" Josh asked innocently.

"Of course we had snow! I have some great pictures of the 8 foot snowmen that we built every year in the backyard!" Juliana's sarcasm wasn't lost on Josh. "Josh! I grew up in Orange County! When was the last time you heard of it snowing in Southern California? Really!"

"Well, it happened once on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and she lived in Southern California." As Josh tried to defend himself he realized how silly his defense sounded.

"Are you sure you're really a lawyer? Because that was a lousy defense, counselor. I can't believe that you're justifying yourself using a TV show. And what were you doing watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer anyway?" Josh didn't want to go down that path, so he smiled, shrugged his shoulders and put his hands up in defeat.

A few minutes later when they walked inside, Josh found it nice to be in from the snow. Juliana had her coat off in a matter of seconds and was walking towards her bedroom. Josh shrugged his coat off and hung it over a dining room chair to dry. He walked closer to the fireplace and then yelled through it into Juliana's room.

"I could start a fire if you wanted. It might be nice with the snow outside."

"Oh no!" Juliana's response was decidedly firm. She reappeared in the living room wearing worn jeans and a sweater set the color of raspberry sherbet. The sweater had lighter color sequins encrusting the neckline and fanning out towards her chest. Josh could help but notice how Juliana seemed to shimmer in the light of her living room. "I know your track record with starting fires! You just stay away from my fireplace!" Juliana stepped forward, putting her hands firmly on Josh's chest to push him away from the fireplace.

"Hey! It was just the one time! How was I supposed to know the flue was welded shut?" Josh took this opportunity to grab Juliana hands and pull her closer. He planted a quick kiss on her lips. As she pushed him away good-naturedly he was left with the taste of her strawberry lip-gloss on his lips.

"I see what you're trying to do, Mr. Lyman." Juliana joked. "You're trying to seduce me into letting you start a fire." Juliana smiled. Suddenly she threw a remote control at Josh. It seemed to have come out of nowhere, but he deftly caught it in his hand.

"TV? Your solution to a fire in the fireplace is TV?" Josh was feigning more confusion than he truly felt.

"No, smart guy. Press the big white button." As Josh pressed the button, he heard a click and suddenly flames roared to life in the fireplace.

"Whoa! Cool!" Josh was all at once impressed and walked over to the fireplace to take a closer look.

"Don't let it go to your head." Juliana shook her head at Josh and walked into the kitchen. When his fascination with the fireplace faded, Josh followed her and wrapped her arms around Juliana's waist.

"So, what should we do tonight?" Josh whispered into Juliana's ear.

"Build snowmen?"

"Nah. Not enough snow. Maybe tomorrow morning, though."

"Well, why don't you start by taking off some of your clothes?" Juliana commented.

"Hey now! I'm not a Chippendale. I don't strip on command!" Josh countered. Josh launched in to what Juliana could only assume was his impression of a Chippendale. To be honest, Juliana thought that Josh looked more like a drunk chipmunk with all the flailing and twisting he was doing.

"Don't go getting any ideas of a second career. Look at you and then look at me." Juliana said. Josh looked down at himself, at realized that Juliana had a point. Here she stood in comfortable jeans and a sweater, while in stark contrast, Josh still had on his tie, suit pants and good dress shoes. While Juliana gathered some things and walked into living room, Josh toed off his shoes, took off his tie, and loosened the buttons on his shirt. He looked down at his pants. Wishing that he had something more comfortable, Josh sighed and walked into the living room.

"You left some jeans here the other day." Juliana said without looking up. "They're in my bedroom. There's also a sweatshirt if you want something other than your dress shirt."

"You're a mind reader. You know that?" Josh asked as he walked into Juliana's bedroom.

"I'm talented like that!" Juliana called after him. Josh reappeared a minute or two later, wearing comfortable jeans and a faded Duke sweatshirt. Juliana was sitting out the floor in front of the coffee table. There was a scrabble game set up and ready to be played.

"Scrabble?" Josh questioned.

"Yes. I thought we could put your SAT scores to the test." Josh looked to the other side of the coffee table, where Juliana had set up two shot glasses, and a bottle of tequila.

"You know, last time I read the scrabble rules they didn't include alcohol." Josh playfully picked up the box top and began to read the rules for the game.

"You are the type that would sit down and read all the rules, or memorize them, before playing." Juliana grabbed the rules out of Josh's hand and threw them across the room. "We don't need the rules. The tequila is just to make it interesting. You're always bragging about your awesome verbal skills. Well, time to prove it. Except, we'll play the way we played in college. Every time you make a word that's less than 6 points or shorter than five letters you take a shot, well or have some beer, whichever you prefer."

Josh shook his head in slight disbelief. "Wow. We never played scrabble like this in college. Makes me wonder what else you learned."

"I think I could keep us quite entertained with my knowledge – now pick your letters, it's your turn!"

Josh picked out his letters and began staring at them, formulating words in his head. There was no way he was going to lose this game. Josh looked over at Jules and used his dimples to smile a devious smile. Dramatically, Josh laid down his first word. One by one he laid down letters to spell "foiled". Josh looked up and raised his eyebrows, silently challenging Juliana to do better. Juliana sighed, giggled and laid down letters to spell "ding". While she was picking out new letters, Josh decided to remind her of their new rules.

"I believe that you're forgetting something." Josh chided, holding out a full shot glass for Jules.

"I'm not forgetting anything, it's just hard to drink and pick out letters at the same time." Juliana grabbed the shot glass from Josh and downed her shot of tequila without blinking.

"This is going to be fun." Josh said. He wasn't sure that he had meant to say it out loud, but it had definitely come out louder than he intended.

"We'll see about that." Juliana smiled.

An hour and a half later, the scrabble board was filling up with words and the bottle of tequila was rather empty. The game had begun with a flurry of masterful words such as "active" and "quire" and a few bouts of boasting by Josh. There had been times where Juliana suspected Josh of using weak words such as "kid" just so that he would have to take a shot or so that Juliana had nothing to play off of. It also could have been the fact that after a few shots of tequila, the quality of words declined drastically. Finally, with the room feeling warmer and warmer and beginning to spin just a little, Juliana laid the final word on the scrabble board.

"Chair. That's it, it's over! And…I think I win." Juliana announced.

"That's not possible." Josh attempted to swipe the score sheet out of Juliana hands, but his swift movements were effected by the large amount of tequila in his body and Josh ended up toppling over into Juliana's lap.

"We don't need to fight over it." Juliana said, looking down at Josh with an intoxicated smile. "I think it was a good game all around."

"I lost." Josh's voice with overly theatrical, but resigned. He seemed to deflate with his loss.

"Everyone loses sometime, Josh." Juliana ruffled Josh's hair.

"It's not supposed to happen to me." Josh pouted as he stuck his lower lip out dramatically. Juliana got up suddenly, letting Josh's head fall to the ground with a thud.

"It's time for bed. Are you staying?"

Josh looked up at Jules. She was standing over him, and to him it seemed liked she was whirling around above him.

"Yeah. If I can." Josh said sheepishly.

"Come on, tough guy. Let's get you up." Juliana offered Josh her hands and heaved him up. Josh almost fell back to the floor, taking Juliana with his momentum, but instead he settled for stopping his momentum by leaning into Juliana and grabbing her around her waist. When Josh kissed Jules, he tasted the tequila that was still lingering on her lips and then he tasted her. He noticed that Jules had turned off all the lights, except for those in the bedroom, and that they were both standing in the light of the fire. Juliana kissed Josh back, slipping her tongue in between his lips and gently caressing them. Juliana broke the contact between their lips gently and broke all contact between their bodies, except for Josh's hand, which she held tightly in hers.

"Let's go to bed." Juliana tugged slightly and led Josh into the bedroom, clicking the fire off as they walked away. Josh smiled and soon found himself deep underneath Juliana's blankets with Juliana hugged securely to his own body. The bedroom seemed to move around as Josh closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

6


	26. Drop Ins

**Drop Ins**

Josh smiled as he rolled over in bed. The sunlight, filtering through the blinds was waking him as hit played across his eyelids. It was as Josh rolled over that he realized why he was smiling. Cuddled next to him, with a hand laying lightly over his waist was Juliana. Her hair fell in ringlets across the pillow. Josh breathed in the moment and listened to Juliana's soft, steady breathing. He was sure that he could wake up this way forever. Juliana stirred next to him, stretching then curling back up under the covers while inching closer to Josh.

"Good morning." Juliana said lazily. She was blinking against the morning sun, bringing Josh into focus.

"Hey." Josh replied. He was thinking that he should he thought of something more witty and charming, but 'hey' was he could muster.

"What time is it?"

Josh glanced across Jules to the clock. "8:13."

"I've got to get up. I'm brunching today."

As Juliana rose out of bed and walked over to grab a sweatshirt, Josh laughed and questioned her. "Can you really turn the word brunch into a verb like that? I'm considered somewhat of a wordsmith, and I don't think you can just turn nouns into verbs any time you want."

Josh barely had time to finish his sentence as he was smacked squarely in the face with a large pillow.

"Hey! What's that – "Josh protested. But his gripe was interrupted by another pillow, this one connecting with his bare shoulder.

"Don't criticize." Juliana said, laughing. "I brunch, you brunch, he, she, it brunches. I am brunching. Of course it can be used as a verb."

"760 verbal sitting over here!" Josh protested from the bed. "I think I know the misuse of the English language when I hear it." Josh threw the pillow back at Juliana, hitting her in the back as she stepped into the bathroom and started running water to take a shower.

As Juliana stepped into the shower letting her tank top and shorts drop to the floor, she shouted over her shoulder back to Josh, "Yeah, well there's an 800 verbal and 800 math stepping into the shower, so get it through your head that I might just know a little more than you here."

Josh laughed out loud and then shook his head, wondering what else there was to discover about Juliana. Josh could hear Jules humming softly from the bathroom and he could smell the scent of green tea and sage coming from the steamy room. Pulling a T-shirt, Josh strolled out into Juliana's living room. Out of habit, Josh flipped on the TV and turned to a news channel. Over the sound of the water cascading into the shower, Josh heard a familiar chirping coming from his coat pocket. He walked over, grabbed his cell phone and answered it.

"Hi Sam, what's up?" Josh said as he answered his phone.

"Hey man. Nothing much. I was thinking that you, CJ and I could grab lunch to talk about the thing for next week. Then we could go back to my place and watch the game."

"Sure, sounds good. Where and what time?"

"I was thinking the Capitol Grill at about 12:00? CJ was on her way over to a friends house and then going out for a run, but she said twelve would be good for her."

"Sure thing. I'll see you there."

Josh flipped his phone shut and put it back in his coat pocket. Walking over to Juliana's couch he had a seat on the arm and turned up the volume on the TV. Josh could hear the water stop flowing in the shower, and he was just settling down to watch the morning's headlines when there was a knock at the door.

Josh pushed himself off the arm of the couch where he had perched and stared at the door. A knock sounded again. Unsure of what to do, he walked to the door of Juliana's bedroom and called to her.

"Hey, uh, Jules…someone's knocking at the door. You wanna come answer it?" Josh leaned on the doorframe and waited for an answer.

"It's just a courier dropping off some papers I need for today. Could you get the door and the papers? Please?"

"Sure thing." Josh wasn't sure that he was completely comfortable answering Juliana's door, especially while in boxer shorts and a T-shirt, but he went ahead anyway.

A knock came again from the other side of the door, this time a little more forceful. "Hang on." Josh called through the door as he fumbled with the lock. "Sorry about the wait, but…" Josh ceased talking as he looked up and into the eyes of the person standing in front of him.

"Josh?"

"Uh, CJ, hey." Josh could barely get the words out of his mouth, it had suddenly become dry and blood seemed to be rushing to his head. "This, uh, isn't what it looks like…" Josh stopped, because he didn't know what to say next.

"Josh," CJ interrupted. "Unless I'm at the wrong door, it looks like you are standing in the Sam's sister's doorway in your boxer shorts. This leads me to believe that you spent the night here last night. But you're right I could have gone to the wrong door, or just simply be hallucinating right now, but something tells me that's just not true."

Josh couldn't respond. For one of only a handful of times, he was without words for the situation. Josh and CJ simply stood in the doorway staring at each other, CJ in her running attire and Josh in his boxer shorts. The seconds ticked away, though they seemed like hours to Josh.

"Josh?" Juliana called as she walked into the living room. "Was it the…Oh my god CJ!"

Juliana hurried over to the door. She was clad in her bathrobe, with her wet hair hanging down her back.

"CJ, come in. Please don't hate me for this!" Juliana said desperately.

"Jules, why would I hate you?" CJ asked good-humouredly. She glanced from Juliana to Josh. Josh looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and hide.

"God, I completely forgot to call you and tell you that I couldn't run today. I know that you're mad and you came all the way over here, but my brunch this morning completely slipped my mind."

"I can see why." CJ said with a smile on her face. She looked back over at Josh.

"CJ." Josh warned.

"Hey, it's just not what I expected to see this morning. I came over for a run, not see watch you parade around in your boxers, Joshua. Don't you think you could put on some clothes?" The defensive tone that had built up in CJ's voice faded away to a friendlier, more fascinated one.

"I'm really sorry CJ. I should have called you and told you that I couldn't run today." Juliana apologized again.

Juliana was looking pleadingly at CJ. CJ was amused with the whole situation. She had come up to Juliana's door, when Juliana failed to meet her outside for their morning run. Sure, CJ had been shocked to have Josh answer the door and come face to face with him and his boxer shorts, but now she found the situation comical. The look on Josh's face was priceless. He was obviously uncomfortable with the circumstances. The oddest thing was that Juliana assumed that she would have been mad about missing their run this morning. It was as if Juliana found the group of people gathered completely normal and thought nothing of it. CJ found herself wishing she had a camera with her. She couldn't help but start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Juliana asked. Her voice went up at the end of her question, indicating her true desire to know what CJ found amusing.

"It's just that," CJ began. She looked at Josh, who hadn't said anything since she came inside, and then continued. "It's just that I'm greeted by Josh at your door, and you assume I'm mad about not going running? This whole morning is just amusing. It's not what I expected."

"Glad we could provide you with some entertainment this morning." Josh sneered, finally speaking up.

"Josh, stop it." Juliana said as she punched him in the shoulder. She walked over closer to CJ. "I really am sorry about this morning, it just slipped my mind."

"It's fine." CJ said. "So, do you two do this often? Are you guys a thing?"

"It's really nothing. There's nothing going on." Josh said quickly before Juliana could even start to explain. He was running his hands through his hair and staring past CJ at the TV.

CJ looked over to Juliana. She looked as if someone had hit her in the gut. Juliana looked, for a moment, like a little girl who just realized that Santa Claus isn't real. There was a flash of sadness, betrayal and understanding that graced her face. But as soon as CJ saw it cross Juliana's face, it was gone.

"Well, I'm going to go for a run. I'll catch up with you next week, Jules." CJ assured as she walked towards the door. Before closing the door behind her, she turned, "Really, don't worry, Juliana, I'm not mad. Josh, I'll see you later."

Juliana closed the door behind CJ and turned to face Josh in her living room. Juliana walked past Josh, through her bedroom and back into the bathroom. Josh turned to follow, stopping in the bedroom. Juliana began brushing her hair out and was about the turn on the hair dryer when Josh spoke.

"I don't think she'll tell anyone." Josh said quietly.

"What is there to tell?" Juliana shot back, not taking her eyes off of the mirror in front of her. "This is nothing, remember?"

Josh walked over to Jules. He put his hand under her chin and turned her head so that she was looking at him.

"Jules, that's not what I meant. I…"

"I don't have a problem with the idea of you and me. But, if you do, then let's not waste our time playing around."

"It's not that, it's just I…well…uh…"

"You know, Josh, for someone with a 760 verbal, you don't seem to be able to string together more than two syllables today."

She was making fun of him now. Josh looked Juliana in the eyes to see that she was ready to drop the argument if he was. Josh smiled and turned to walk back into the bedroom.

5


	27. Point of Impact

For a Monday morning, the West Wing was oddly quiet. Josh found himself in arriving early at work and walking through a calm, inactive bullpen. In fact, Josh was so early that Donna hadn't even arrived at her desk. After depositing his things in his office, Josh walked back out and towards CJ's office. Her light was on and he knew that she was clearing her head before prepping for the morning briefing.

"Ceej." Josh said from the door,

"Ah, good morning mi amor. You didn't show up to lunch yesterday. Sam said you called to cancel. And then I ended up having to watch a hockey game with him. You know, there are times when I still don't get that game. Blue line. Red line. Icing, by the way I thought that was something that happened to airplanes or cakes. They're skating this way, they're skating that way. It's hard to keep up."

"You just need to watch more hockey. We should play sometime." Josh said with a smile. He walked over to CJ's couch, sank down into the cushions and leaned back to look up at the ceiling.

"Yes, Josh. Let me just grab my skates out of my bag and I'll meet you at the Reflecting Pool." CJ said sarcastically. "Why are you here so early?"

"I don't know. I got up and got dressed and the next thing I knew I was in the office. CJ, about yesterday, I…"

"Hey, whatever floats your boat my friend." CJ said nonchalantly as she walked from her desk over to where Josh was sitting on the couch. "Seriously, Josh. It's your personal life; I have no say in it. If it makes you happy, and as long as she's not a call girl, I don't have a problem with it."

"CJ, she's…"

"Don't say it, Josh. God, she's a call girl isn't she?"

"CJ! No!" Josh rose up off the couch and started pacing around CJ's office. "CJ, she's a Republican!"

"I think I might have heard that somewhere. You know, Josh, in the grand scheme of life, there are worse things than being a Republican."

"It's not that, CJ. Look where she works. Look where I work, for that matter."

"Josh, yesterday, did I ruin things yesterday? Juliana didn't look too happy when I left. Well, at least not too happy with you."

"It's fine CJ." Josh started to walk out of CJ's office. He could see that staffers were beginning to filter in to work. The steady hum of voices could be heard and phones were beginning to ring.

"Josh?" CJ called from behind him. Josh simply turned to look at her. "Does Sam know?"

"Yeah, I haven't gotten around to that yet."

"Tell him Josh."

Josh stepped out of CJ's office with a sigh and turned to walk back to office and begin the day.

"What haven't you gotten around to yet, Josh?"

Josh turned to see Donna bouncing down the hall a step or two behind him.

"I haven't gotten around to beating some Republicans down in an effort to make the world a better place, Donna!"

"So Josh," Donna started as she walked behind him, her heels clicking away as she kept up with his pace. "Do you have a date for the congressional gala next week? Are you taking your new girlfriend?"

Donna's last comment stopped Josh in his tracks. With Josh stopping so quickly, Donna ran right into him as he turned to face her. Josh and Donna collided, spending papers and Donna's cup of coffee flying.

"What?" Josh stammered.

"Josh, I'm not asking you for nuclear launch codes. I was just asking if you had a date yet for next week, or if I was going to need take one of my gowns to the cleaners. Calm down."

Donna collected her papers and walked around Josh to her desk. She seemed to have moved on from the subject and was paying little attention to Josh as she took of her coat and logged on to her computer.

Josh, still standing at the point of impact, shook off the shock and casually walked over to Donna's immaculate desk. "Donna, what did you mean about my new girlfriend?"

"Well, I sure don't know. It's not like you tell me anything anymore. I just know that you've been seeing someone sporadically, which, considering your life, is equivalent to dating. So, Josh…_who is_ your new girlfriend?"

Donna's eyes were shining and she was grinning with a devilish look.

"Whatever. What do I have this morning?"

"Staff in 10." Donna paused, giving wait time and trying to catch Josh a little off guard. "And, lunch with your girlfriend. What's her name? I can pencil her in."

Donna waited in the doorway to Josh's office. Silently she counted to three as he continued to talk. Wait for it, she thought.

"Lunch? I didn't think she was…Wait. Donna!"

"Ha! So you are seeing someone!"

"I'm going to senior staff."

Josh breezed past Donna and turned in the direction of Leo's office. He could hear Donna laughing behind him.

3


	28. Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

It was late afternoon, and Josh was sitting at his desk trying desperately to accomplish something and not let the day go to waste. It had been a long day, even for a Monday. The fact that Josh had come in early notwithstanding, Donna pestered him all day long with her mysterious girlfriend theory, he was trying to broker a deal on foreign aid, Leo was require him to fight recession and he was feverishly trying to avoid Sam – all making for a long, tiring day.

"Donna!" There was no answer. Josh could here phones ringing and staffers conversing, but there was no tell-tale sound of Donna's heels clicking on the floor and approaching his office.

"Donna!" Josh bellowed again. Josh could sense someone walking into the room without looking up.

"Donna. I need file for…"

"Are you embarrassed by me?" Josh looked up to find Jules looming over him, he couldn't tell if he was more startled or dazed.

"Geez, where did you come from?"

"I'm here to meet with Ed and Larry. Donna wasn't at her desk so I came in. I'll ask again. Are you embarrassed by me?"

"What?"

"Seriously, Josh. Are you embarrassed by me? Are you scared to be seen with me? What's the deal here? Maybe it's just that I'm not pretty enough for you, or I don't come from the right family and lineage, though I never pictured you as one of those northern snobs. Am I not powerful and influential enough to be seen in public with you, or is it that I am too prominent and that intimidates you? I can't seem to wrap my head around it, so you'll just have to enlighten me."

"Jules, slow down. Whatever it is, it's not like that."

"Then tell me what it is like Josh, because I'm a little confused."

"Is this about yesterday and CJ? I thought you were okay with everything. You didn't seem upset yesterday."

Josh was still sitting at his desk, watching Juliana and attempting to understand the source of her frustration. Juliana walked around the side of Josh's desk and perched on his windowsill.

"It isn't just about that. It's about everything. This is about putting words to what we're doing."

Juliana looked at Josh. The fact that he wasn't able to look her in the eye, let alone meet her fury and passion on this subject told her it was a moot point. To Juliana, Josh seemed almost deflated, sitting there at his desk.

Josh had been playing this over and over in his head. He didn't see any way around it. In the back of his mind, Josh knew why he hadn't told anyone about the feelings he harbored for Jules. Josh thought that Jules truly knew his reasons too, she just wanted him to say it out loud. Josh had never met anyone quite like Juliana. Juliana was opinionated and feisty, and she fought for what she believed in. Josh hated to admit it, but sometimes Juliana intimidated him and she usually always intrigued him. He could admit that Jules was almost the perfect compliment to his quirky ways, but Josh was beginning to believe more in the cons than the pros of their relationship.

Juliana took Josh's silence in stride. She stood up and pushed Josh lightly on the shoulder. "Truth or dare, Josh. Walk into someone's office and tell them about our 'thing', or take me to the Congressional Gala as your _date_. Which will it be?"

By the time Juliana had finished her ultimatum, she had walked back around to the front of Josh's desk. Josh sighed deeply, knowing that what he wanted to do and felt like he should do conflicted. He raised his head briefly to catch Juliana's challenging gaze practically drilling a hole into him.

Josh started to speak, when Sam waltzed casually through Josh's door. "Josh." Sam's eyes were shining, a result of a low stress day. "I heard the oddest thing, really. Donna dropped in and…Jules! Hi. What brings you to Josh's office? Guess you're here to hammer out a deal. You know you two should just have a wrestling match or something. It could be quite an event on the south lawn."

"Sam. Do you actually want me to answer any of your questions? Or are you going to keep on talking?" Juliana cracked rather sarcastically.

"Well, really…"

"Sam!" Josh interrupted a little louder than usual and with a certain amount of exasperation in his voice. "What did you need?"

"Well, Donna dropped in and she mentioned that you have a new girlfriend. It was actually more than mentioning it. She asked if I knew who you were dating these days, but imagine my surprise, because I thought you were still a bachelor!" Sam was enjoying his happy tirade. "Come on man, is this what it's coming to? Am I going to have to induce you to write memos for me so I can stay abreast of your social life? So who is she? Who are you seeing?"

"Yeah, Josh." Juliana said, sinking into the visitor chair and staring at Josh expectantly. "Tell us about your new girlfriend."

"It's nothing, Sam. There's a girl, but it's not really a thing. It's nothing really." Josh replied. The minute the words left his mouth, he regretted them. Josh tried to make eye contact with Juliana, but she was already rising and gathering her things.

"Gee, man, that's too bad." Sam consoled. "Donna made it sound more involved than that."

Sam turned and the eyes of both Sam and Josh followed Juliana as she proceeded silently to the door. Josh couldn't read anything from Juliana's body language or the way she was walking. Any glimmer of emotion had now been replaced with absolute professionalism on her part.

"Thanks, Josh. I think I've got my answer now." Juliana said, turning to look back into the office. "I'll see you later Sam."

Juliana disappeared out of Josh's sight and into the buzz of people in the bullpen.

3


	29. Green and Plum Eyed Monster

**Green and Plum Eyed Monster**

The Congressional Gala was like a sea of black tuxedos set against a frosty white backdrop. A military band was playing standards, suitable for both dancing and listening, quietly from one corner. People were mingling, chatting their way from one side of the room to another. Others were dancing the night away on the dance floor. Juliana was almost giddy as she entered the Gala. She felt like a little girl who had finally been allowed to go to the party with the grown ups.

Since Josh had declined the chance to bring Juliana as his date, Juliana had propositioned a friend of hers at the last minute. She knew that her date would raise eyebrows throughout the beltway, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Secretly Juliana had hoped to garner some attention when she walked into the Gala wearing a stunning plum silk dress, strapless and hugging her body in all the right places before cascading down in a billowing train, and on the arm of a popular congressman.

Earlier in the week, Juliana had been drinking her morning mocha latte when Congressman Mark McCormack had come over with his coffee. She and Mark knew each other from various meetings and committees on the hill and their shared love of South American history and antiquities. Mark had wandered over to discuss a gallery collection at a local museum, and it was then that it occurred to Juliana that he would be the perfect date for the Congressional Gala. Juliana knew that Congressman McCormack had a girlfriend, although she lived halfway across the country in Arizona, so it would be obvious to Mark that it would be a date of friendship and convenience. What really made the arrangement interesting was that Mark was a Democrat.

Jules was enjoying Mark's company. He was quite the gentleman, and they were having a wonderful time together. Juliana and Mark made the appropriate social rounds of the night, chatting and talking with other congressmen and important fundraisers.

After saying hello to CJ and Toby, Mark asked Juliana to dance. The two glided across the dance floor, as if they were Fred and Ginger.

"I feel pretty lucky tonight." Mark admitted as they danced.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Don't play cute with me, Juliana. You know why."

"Humor me." Juliana said as she giggled.

"I'm at the Congressional Gala with someone who was recently cited as one of the most beautiful people on Capitol Hill. If I'm not careful, my girlfriend is going to get jealous." The congressman smiled as he spoke, and Juliana understood that it was all in good humor.

"It is hard to hide my beauty." Juliana boasted in an overly dramatic way. Both she and Mark laughed and continued to dance. As the song ended, Mark's attention was focused somewhere away from the dance floor.

"Uh, Jules? I think the President is looking this way."

"Really? He must be admiring my beauty too." Juliana joked.

"No. Seriously. He has an expectant look on his face. It's starting to make me nervous." The congressman had turned to stand next to Juliana and directed her attention to the other side of the room where President and Mrs. Bartlett were standing.

The Bartlett's were about the only two people with whom Juliana had not spoken tonight. Although Juliana wanted to dance and have fun, she remembered that first and foremost, her job was to promote her boss and ingratiate herself upon as many people as possible. The only other person that Juliana hadn't spoken to all night was Josh. She had seen him off and on – he always seemed to be staring at her.

"Well, if he's making you nervous, we'd better walk over there and see what the President wants." Juliana looped her arm through Mark's and they strode across the room to speak with the President.

"Good evening sir. Good evening Dr. Bartlett." Juliana greeted the president and his wife. Congressman McCormack echoed Juliana's greetings.

"Juliana! Hello!" President Bartlett greeted warmly. "Congressman McCormack. Mark, how are you tonight?"

As the congressman responded to the president, Juliana turned to the first lady. "Dr. Bartlett, those were wonderful remarks that you gave in your interview yesterday."

"Oh, you can't give her credit for all of that," President Bartlett interrupted with a chuckle.

"Jed!"

"Hush, Abbey." Then turning back to Juliana, "She must get her talent from a wonderful mentor, or husband."

"Or speechwriter." Abbey deadpanned.

"We don't see you in the west wing enough Juliana. I miss our late night chats."

Juliana could see that the president was enjoying himself and taking pleasure in giving her a hard time.

"With all do respect sir, we've never been known for our fireside chats. And I believe that some of the congressmen with whom I work might have a problem with me getting cozy in the west wing."

"So does this mean there's no chance of regular scrabble matches?"

"I'm afraid so sir."

Both Mark and Juliana noticed Abbey nudge Jed and followed their gaze to the other side of the room. The group caught a glimpse of Josh over at the bar, glowering at Juliana. Even from this distance and caught in the midst of conversation, Juliana could tell that he wasn't happy.

"Since scrabble is out of the question, maybe you could tell me this Ms. Wexler." The president said, turning his attention back from his deputy to Juliana.

"Anything, sir."

"Why is it that my deputy seems chained to the bar? And is constantly staring over here and seething?"

"Your guess is as good as mine sir. It could be that he's jealous that I look so wonderful in plum silk. Or he might have an aversion to people who work for Republicans."

Abbey, Jed, Mark and Juliana all laughed. The group broke apart, with the first couple wandering on and Mark sweeping Juliana to the dance floor.

From the bar, Josh watched Juliana waltz in circles around the dance floor, her dress forming waves of plum silk billowing behind her. Josh tipped his glass back and finished his cocktail. As he threw the glass back to the bar, he could hear the clink of ice against the glass. The four drinks Josh had had tonight didn't serve to help his mood any. Watching Jules across the room, all Josh could feel was an uncertain mixture of anger, frustration, jealousy and fascination, each emotion surfacing separately.

"Ask me to dance." Josh heard lightly whispered in his ear. Josh turned to find Juliana, picture of elegance, standing with him.

"Where's your beloved congressman?" Josh sneered. "Won't he miss his arm candy?"

"Ask me to dance, Josh."

Impulsively, Josh placed one hand firmly on the small of Juliana's back and while taking Juliana's hand in his other. Josh powerfully guided Juliana to the dance floor.

"Careful." Jules said in reply to Josh's firm grip. "I might break."

"You're the one who wanted to dance." Josh shot back, whirling Juliana in a circle and then pulling her close. She could feel his breath on her skin as he exhaled angrily and smell the alcohol on it too.

"I wanted to dance with Josh. Not his evil twin. What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Josh continued to sway and guide Jules around the dance floor to the tempo of the music.

"You haven't left the bar all night. You're three sheets to the wind, if not four. You're cranky, blaming me for something and it's so obvious that the President of the United States asked me about it."

"Yeah, well, you waltz in here on the arm of that guy."

"He's a respected congressman Josh."

"God! Can't you see he's using you? He wants a good photo op." Josh's words almost slurred together with the effects of his four drinks. Through a haze, though, Josh couldn't help but notice that his tantrum was collecting spectators. Josh lowered his voice to continue. "He's parading you around like you're his possession or some call girl he hired to make him look good." Josh practically hissed as he finished his sentence. Juliana paused her dance step for mere milliseconds as a look of shock passed over her face. The hitch was only noticeable to Josh and a few senior staff spectators who had been watching with interest. Juliana took a deep breath and smiled a large, forced smile.

"Thank you for the dance, Mr. Lyman."

Juliana broke the embrace that Josh had held her in to dance, turned on her heel and left the dance floor. Many people couldn't help but notice that as soon as Juliana cleared the dance floor, her pace quickened and she fled the room. Josh was still standing, slightly shocked when Sam grabbed his elbow and pulled him out into a hallway.

"Hey!" Josh sputtered as he tried to keep up with Sam's quick pace and tight grip.

"What was that?" Sam demanded. "What's wrong with you? If you said something to…"

"Me? What's wrong with me?" Josh yelled, arms flailing wildly. "You make a scene of dragging me out of a room and you ask what's wrong with me? Nothing's wrong with me, but doesn't it bother you, Sam, that your sister is being paraded around by a congressman? She's being used to better someone's portfolio!"

"No," Sam snarled. "What bothers me is that you're making a scene and that you're jealous."

"I am not jealous."

"You're so fucking jealous that you can't see straight."

"What the hell are you talking…"

"Are you still dating my sister?" Sam growled once more.

"I don't need this." Josh sighed as he stumbled off, away from Sam knowing he couldn't handle this argument anymore. To Josh it seemed that the hallway was curving and careening, and it was quite a relief when he finally made it to a door that led outside. Upon throwing the doors open and stepping into the cold, winter air, Josh took in a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. Josh tugged at his tie as he walked a few more steps out onto the balcony. Josh's thoughts were interrupted by Juliana's voice.

"I hope you didn't come looking for me." Juliana's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I'm not some jilted, sappy girl who needs to be checked up on."

"No." Josh grumbled. "Seriously, I was hoping the air would help to sober me up." Juliana brushed past Josh, walking towards the door.

"Wait." Josh said. Juliana paused and turned to look at Josh, giving him an expectant look.

"Why? You compared me to a cheap hooker before. I'm going inside to find my date for tonight. Someone who values me somewhere over an hourly rate." Juliana turned and walked to the door. She had one hand on the door handle when Josh spoke again.

"I'm drunk and I was out of line."

"Damn straight." Juliana turned around again, this time crossing her arms over her chest and rubbing her bare arms and shoulder in response to the icy, winter air. "If this is an apology, it's got to get better than that. I get apologies of that caliber from interns with bad acne."

"I'm sorry. I was out of line."

"And?"

"I was jealous, and did I mention that I'm drunk?"

"You're wasting my time."

"Jules, wait." Josh sounded almost panicked as he called after her. "I was jealous and so I said things that were hurtful and offensive. I was jealous that you came tonight with Mark McCormack."

"I offered that privilege to you first, if you'll think back, and you not so politely declined." Jules waited for Josh to speak, but when he looked down at his feet with his hands stuffed in his pockets and said nothing, she continued. "I have a brilliant mind, Joshua Lyman. But you baffle me, sometimes. Tell me this, does the President trust you?"

"Of course he does. Why?"

"Does he trust you to be professional?"

"Yes!" Josh said with exasperation.

"Are you confident of that? Because my employers trust me and have confidence in me to be professional and to do my job."

"And? Your point is?"

"My point is that the people I work with trust me to, no they expect me to act professionally, and they have faith in me to do so, even if I'm involved with someone who works on the other side of the aisle. If the president and Leo trust you, then what's the problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Liar." Juliana threw back at Josh. She had walked close to him. Even out in the outside air, he could smell her perfume. "You told me yourself that you were jealous tonight. But you can only blame yourself. You had a problem with escorting the Majority Leader's Chief of Staff to a congressional event. You. Your problem wasn't with me, it's with my job title. And that's fine. It's okay that it makes you feel nervous and like you're compromising your party. But don't go off and sulk because of the choices _you_ made."

"Are you done with your speech?" Josh asked sneeringly.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." Josh said. Shoving his hands back into his pockets and looked down at the ground, he hoped this would show his regret and endear him to Jules all at the same time.

"God. You don't even have a reason to be jealous!" Juliana shoved Josh in his shoulder, quite forcefully, and Josh looked up. He could see from the look on Juliana's face that she was over what had happened between them. Josh knew that Juliana felt this was his problem to deal with and she was leaving it up to him. "Mark McCormack has a girlfriend in Arizona that he's been dating for over 6 years! They're practically engaged. And, anyway, I asked him here tonight."

"Really?" Now Josh was beginning to feel even more foolish.

"Yes."

"Oh." Josh thought for a moment. "I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I yelled at Sam, too."

"Did you not like Sam's date either?" Juliana teased.

"I wish it were that easy."

"You need to talk to Sam. You need to explain about what's going on."

"What are you, my life coach?"

"Josh, I'm not going to let you destroy everything in your life for me."

"Yeah. I know what I have to do."

"I'm cold." Josh looked at Jules, a little stunned.

"Okay, that came out of nowhere."

"What did you expect? We're outside, I'm in a ball gown, so naturally I'm cold. Let's go inside."

"Do I get a dance?"

"Are you going to sling me around the dance floor like before? Or are you going to be a little bit gentler?" Juliana was standing her ground, unwilling to move until she had more of a commitment out of Josh. Josh who was sobering up a little was moving slowly towards Juliana. Without a word, Josh took Juliana's hand, guided her inside and out onto the crowded dance floor, firmly wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her body close to his.

"Okay," Juliana acquiesced. "I'll admit it. You're a good dancer when you want to be." Juliana smiled as Josh whisked her around in small circles. Josh was about to say something when Donna walked quietly up to the couple.

"I don't want to interrupt or anything, but Congressman McCormack asked me to tell you, Juliana, that he had to leave. Something came up that he needed to take care of, and he asked me to tell you." Donna fidgeted uncomfortably. She looked uneasy with dealing with Josh and Juliana when Josh had his arms wrapped so tightly around her.

"Thanks, Donna." Juliana said, quickly giving Donna an out and a chance to walk away. She had been able to read Donna's body language, just like she could feel the holes that Sam's eyes had been boring into her ever since she and Josh started dancing.

"Well, it looks like I'm without a date." Juliana said with a theatrical sigh.

"There are many places in this world where I'm well-known for being a good date, you know." Josh boasted.

"Those rumors are still yet to be confirmed." Josh whirled Jules around in another as she finished her sentence.

"Well, if you'd stop playing around we could confirm them."

"Shut up and dance." Juliana feigned an annoyed look. Juliana continued to follow Josh's lead and waltz around the room.

A while later, both Josh and Jules were getting tired. They had spent the last 20 minutes or so talking with CJ and Senator Matt Skinner. Suddenly, Juliana found herself fighting the urge to yawn, something that didn't escape Josh's notice. Josh quietly whispered in Juliana's ear, and the duo politely excused themselves from the group.

Juliana and Josh momentarily headed in different directions, each to get their coats. The agreement had been to meet just out front when they were both ready to go. Juliana was heading toward the door, about to walk outside, when Sam called out to her.

"Where are you going?" Sam didn't sound like he was asking out of concern, instead he sounded like he was accusing Juliana of something.

"Home. Though I might stop for a diet coke on the way." Juliana said flippantly. She almost didn't stop to talk to Sam, but he grabbed her wrist as she walked by.

"You can't leave here with him."

"Who are you talking about, Sam?" Juliana knew the answer to this question, but she wanted to make sure that she and Sam were on the same page.

"You can't leave with Josh."

"I have news for you Sam, I can leave with whoever I want."

"No, you can't." Sam had lowered his voice and sounded very serious. Juliana on the other hand was getting rather annoyed and her voice also reflected this.

"It's not like I'm eloping with him." Sam visibly cringed at Juliana's witty remark. "Congressman McCormack had to leave and Josh was kind enough to offer to take me home." Jules paused for a moment in order to gauge Sam's mood. "I can be with or go home with anyone I want. Josh Lyman included."

Sam had been staring at Juliana the entire time she spoke. It wasn't until she finished her last words, however, that Sam realized Juliana had shifted her gaze in back of him. When Sam turned to look over his shoulder, he saw Josh standing a few steps behind him. Josh attempted a smile, which came across as a flat line across his lips that curled up on either end.

"Sam." Josh said as he walked past.

"Josh."

"Sam, have a good night." Juliana said warmly. Juliana turned and walked out the door with Josh. Josh was careful not to put his arms around Juliana or his hand on her back as they walked away from Sam.

Juliana couldn't really remember the drive home or how they got into her home, but she did how Josh had comforted her about Sam's reaction. She could remember his every word, soothing her and reassuring her. When they got inside, Josh stood in the doorway for a while, unsure about whether or not Jules wanted him to come in or not. Juliana paused in the living room, her coat half off, and looked at Josh with a peculiar look on her face. She simply walked over to Josh, firmly grasped his hand in hers and shut the door behind him. When she turned around to make sure that Josh approved of her decision, he leaned in and his lips connected with hers. While Josh's lips explored Juliana's, his hands explored her body, deftly unzipping her gown and shedding it on the floor of her bedroom. Juliana made quick progress with Josh's tux and just as mysteriously as they arrived at Juliana's home, Josh and Jules appeared in her bedroom.

They stood at the foot of her bed. Jules examined ever inch of Josh's body using her hands and her lips. Her tongue worked its way from one part of Josh to another.

"I want a turn." Josh said in a husky voice.

Josh wanted to kiss her everywhere at once. He wanted to feel her, taste her, be inside of her…all at the same time. This led to a frenzy of movements.

"Josh?" Jules managed, the desire in her voice mixed with a bit of confusion.

Josh slowed down, realizing he was rushing for nothing. He swayed closer to Jules, until every part of their bodies, from breasts to stomachs, were pressed together. Josh's tongue traced her collarbone and his hands swept over her hips, making her panties pool around her feet.

Josh was still exploring Juliana's body as they fell on to the bed. He let his hands rest on her perfect hips to steady Jules as he sunk into her. Their passion finished, Juliana drifted off to sleep, still entwined in Josh's body. Josh watched her momentarily, reminding himself how lucky he was to be here with her, before succumbing to sleep himself.

11


	30. Wedding Cake

**Wedding Cake**

All afternoon Josh had been working on the finer points of the foreign opps bill. It was getting harder and harder to shore up people's support and make sure that the bill kept its original integrity. On top of everything else, there was a strong opposition coming from the Republicans, some of whom were becoming quite skilled at causing problems for the white house. Josh decided to take a short break. As he stood up behind his desk, he paced just a little to stretch his legs and then pulled out his phone. Josh punched some numbers into his cell phone and shuffled his feet anxiously while he listened to it ring over and over. The phone continued to ring and ring, and Josh couldn't understand why there was no answer. The President was out of the country, there were no more major domestic crises and Josh was feeling a little bored and felt like he was going stir crazy. The incessant ringing was not helping. Finally, just as Josh felt like jumping up and down on his phone, he heard a click on the other side.

"Hello?" whispered a voice almost inaudibly.

"Jules?" Josh asked, perplexed. He was confused for two reasons. Was this really Juliana, it was hard to tell with the whispering and what seemed to be a large organ playing in the background, and why was she whispering?

"Josh? What do you need?" Juliana continued to whisper. She kept her voice so hushed that Josh turned up the volume on his cell phone.

"Jules? Where are you? Why are you whispering?"

"Josh…I really can't talk, I…." Juliana's whispers trailed off and suddenly her voice was loud and booming. "I'm in Annapolis, Josh." The sudden change in volume caused Josh to drop his phone, which clattered across his office floor. "Josh?"

"Sorry Jules. All of a sudden there you were loud again, really loud. I dropped you. Where did you say you were?"

"I'm in Annapolis." Juliana didn't offer any additional information.

"Why are you in Annapolis? And why were you whispering?" Josh inquired.

"I was whispering because I was in the Naval Academy Chapel, which I had to leave so I could talk to you." Josh could hear sarcasm, irritation or something in her voice, he couldn't quite tell.

"A-kay. So why are you in the Naval Academy Chapel?" Josh pestered.

"For a wedding."

"Yours?"

"Josh!" Jules sounded exasperated.

"I was just checking!"

"No…I'm in a friend's wedding. I told you about it, remember? The wedding is here at the Naval Academy's Chapel and there is an _enormous_ reception to follow. You know, one with the whole works," Juliana's voice started trailing off and sounding more and more disappointed and un-enthralled as she talked. "A reception with a five course sit down meal, cake, bouquet tossing, dancing, socializing, more dancing, you know…the works."

"Why so sad about this whole thing?" Josh asked casually.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Jules, it sounds like someone's dragging you to your puppy's execution. Weddings are fun. Why aren't you excited?"

"I don't know a lot of people here. And, I don't have a date. Dancing's no fun when there's no one to dance with."

"Oh." This all made sense to Josh, but he felt that there was something more. "Is that all?"

"Yeah." Juliana almost whispered her response. Finally she spoke up. "Josh, did you need something? I need to go, the wedding's about to begin…" Josh jumped in and cut Juliana off before she could continue.

"No, I just wanted to say hi. I wanted to talk to you. Go to your wedding…well, not _your wedding_, but you know what I mean. Hey, Jules?"

"Yeah."

"Smile. Weddings aren't all that bad. You'll find the fun, you're resilient like that."

"Thanks, Josh." Josh could almost hear her coy smile through the phone. "I'll call you when I'm on my way back to Washington."

Juliana hung up with a click and Josh was left alone again in his office. Josh strolled to his door and looked out into the bullpen. Donna's desk was empty. Some of her Wisconsin relatives were in town, "wacko cheese people" as Josh referred to them, and Donna had left early to show them around town. Josh stood quietly, and then turned with a skip back into his office. He quickly began finishing up a stack of memos and cleaning up his desk area.

Later in the evening, Juliana sat back and evaluated her day. The wedding had been beautiful, though she really couldn't remember a wedding that people didn't describe as beautiful. Gracie, one of Juliana's friends from her childhood in California, was the picture of a perfect bride. Most of the men were in dress uniform and the bridesmaids dressed strapless satin gowns, in a hue of such deep blue that it almost looked black. Juliana's dress, while it flowed out almost like a ball down, had a slit up the side that ended just above her knee in a small billow of material. The wedding had been like a little girl's dream, standing in the massive chapel at the Naval Academy and hearing vows exchanged while surrounded by flowers and people. At times it struck Jules as almost suffocating. After the ceremony, it was off to the reception.

As one of the six bridesmaids in the wedding, Juliana was currently sitting at a table with the other members of the wedding party, none of which she knew. She had survived dinner, toasts, cake and was now sitting idly by watching other people join Gracie and her husband on the dance floor as they enjoy their time together. To keep her mind off of what a horrible time she was having, Juliana was coming up with all the words that could possibly describe her mood. Glum. Sullen. Morose. Gloomy. Depressed. Miserable. Juliana began wondering why she was so depressed. Usually she was totally sociable and extroverted, but tonight was different. The soft music that had started playing for the dancers provided the perfect conditions for Juliana and she was soon lost in thought. The sensation of someone behind her broke through Juliana's thoughts.

"Someone who looks as amazing as you should be out dancing." The voice came from behind Juliana, and she whipped around to see the person behind her. Juliana was stunned to see Josh standing behind her.

"Josh? What are you doing here?"

"Happiness has arrived." Josh had a cheesy grin on his face showing how proud he was of his statement.

"I don't get it."

"Happiness has arrived." Josh paused for a moment, and then decided to explain. "Me. Happiness." He paused again, and finally sighed and offered an explanation. "You said the wedding wasn't going to be any fun because you didn't have a dance partner. Not dancing means not being happy. So I have come to offer my services as a dance partner and bring happiness back into your life." Josh finished his proclamation with a low bow. Juliana stood up and looked quizzically into his face.

"How did you get in?"

"I scaled the wall."

"Josh, the guards at the gate have guns because of things like that. And this is you we're talking about, you didn't scale the wall."

"Are you mocking my wall climbing abilities?" Josh smiled mischievously and slipped his arm around Juliana's waist, resting his hand on the small of her back.

"How did you get in?" Josh noticed that Jules was smiling. A real smile.

"I told the guys out there that I left something in the car and that my girlfriend was already inside. You know, I have the diplomatic ranking of a four star general. I could have just flashed my credentials at them…" Juliana cut Josh off.

"Did you?"

"No."

"But you came here to be with me so that I would have a good time?"

"Yeah." Josh was staring down at his shoes all of a sudden, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"I think this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Juliana reached up to touch his face and redirect his sight to her. "I mean it."

"Well, you sounded like someone who…I mean…" Josh couldn't finish his sentence because suddenly Juliana's lips were keeping his from moving. Juliana kissed Josh deeply, slipping her hand behind his neck to pull him closer. Pulling away, Jules looked at Josh.

"You're welcome." Josh mumbled as he leaned in for another kiss. When he was finally finished caressing Juliana's lips with his own, Josh pulled away and positioned himself behind Jules, threading his arms around her waist.

"Let's dance." Josh guided Juliana out onto the dance floor, put one arm around Juliana's waist and clasped her hand with the other. Josh began swaying and dancing with the music, and noticed that Jules had a smile on her face that literally stretched from ear to ear. Soon Juliana leaned in and rested her hand and cheek on Josh's shoulder, feeling comfortable and relaxed in his arms.

A few minutes later, Josh and Jules were the picture of perfection. They had gone from slowly waltzing around the floor to doing some mix between swing dancing and shagging. Josh had to admit that he wasn't the best dancer out on the dance floor, but with Juliana as a partner he felt much more proficient.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" Juliana asked with a giggle as Josh spun her on the dance floor.

"Blame it on my mother. She made me go to cotillions every summer for a few summers when I was little. I think she was hoping it would make me a little less brassy."

"Didn't work so well, huh?" Juliana teased.

"But, you're enthralled with my dancing."

"Very true. Do you want to go get a drink?"

"It's about time! You might like my dancing, but my feet are beginning to hurt." Josh spectacularly spun Jules one last time and the two exited the dance floor. As Josh crossed the room with Jules, he thought he heard his name being called out.

"Josh!" A low voice bellowed happily. Josh turned around to see a familiar naval uniform, decorated with quite a few medals and ribbons, striding across a small space to greet him.

"Admiral Fitzwallace," Josh greeted. "Good evening sir." As Josh and the admiral shook hands, Juliana smiled at Josh's sudden formal tone.

"Josh, I thought that was you out on the dance floor. But then I started second guessing myself because I didn't think you were coordinated enough to dance that well." Admiral Fitzwallace was chuckling at himself. Juliana smiled at the joke, too. "Josh, have you ever met my wife Gail?" The admiral turned to the woman at his side as he introduced her to Josh.

"No, I don't think I've ever had the pleasure. Mrs. Fitzwallace, it's very nice to meet you." A few pleasantries were exchanged, and then Josh remembered that Juliana was still standing quietly at his side. "Admiral, I'd like to introduce you to my date…no, really my girlfr…well, actually, she's…" Seeing Josh get tongue-tied was fun for Juliana, but she decided to jump in and save him.

"Josh, it's really sweet how flustered you get when I'm around." Juliana playfully swatted Josh on his shoulder and watched him blush several different hues of red. Juliana turned to the admiral to introduce herself. "Since Josh evidentially can't put together a coherent sentence, let me introduce myself. Admiral Fitzwallace, Mrs. Fitzwallace, I'm Juliana Wexler. It's an honor to meet you both."

"You look familiar, too." Admiral Fitzwallace admitted.

"She's on TV darling." Gail Fitzwallace said to her husband, trying to clear things up."

"Well, only a few times." Juliana admitted. "I work on Capitol Hill."

"Plus, Admiral, you know her brother." Josh piped up, having regained the ability to speak in complete sentences. Admiral Fitzwallace was giving Josh a questioning look. "She's Sam's sister."

"My goodness." Admiral Fitzwallace paused to rub his forehead gently, then turned to laugh at Juliana. "Sam for a brother. This guy in your life. I don't know how you do it."

"Sometimes, I don't either." Juliana could see Josh about to protest, but she continued to talk. "But then you have nights like tonight, and I know I'm lucky to have both of them."

Juliana recounted the story of Josh's surprise arrival to Admiral Fitzwallace and his wife. Mrs. Fitzwallace seemed particularly touched by the story and beemed with affection.

"Josh, you're quite a charming guy." Admiral Fitzwallace indicated.

"Well, don't let that get out, sir. I have a reputation to keep up."

The whole group chuckled and continued to talk casually.

Josh returned to the reception, fully enjoying himself. Josh had to admit, he was having a great time. Jules looked fabulous, he was dancing, all in all he was having fun. It was an excellent alternative to working on the foreign opps bill all night. Now, if Josh could only find Jules, his evening would continue to be perfect. Josh scanned the room, looking for Jules and in a room full of navy uniforms, picking out someone in dark blue wasn't easy. Past the dance floor, Josh could see Juliana through the antique glass French doors. She was standing outside on the terrace. Josh walked across the room and outside. When the doors opened, Jules turned to see Josh and smiled. As Josh made his way towards Jules, the cold winter air hit him. Instinctively he shivered and rubbed his arms to keep the chill off.

"Hey. What are you? An Eskimo?" Josh took off his jacket and draped it around Juliana's shoulders. "They're lining up single women in there like they're rounding up cattle." Juliana let out a little laugh.

"When was the last time you saw a cattle round up?"

"I've seen movies. Anyway, I think they're about to throw the bouquet. Let's go in. Why are you out here, anyway? All the fun's inside. And by _all _the fun, I meant me!" Josh grinned as he grabbed Juliana's hand and teasingly tried to pull her back towards the door. Juliana didn't take hold of Josh's hand, she just looked out into the night.

"I just wanted some air. I'll be back in a minute."

Josh looked at Jules and could tell that something was bothering her. This was something more than not having a dance partner and not knowing people at the wedding. Taking a few steps in Juliana's direction, Josh positioned himself behind her and rubbed his hands over her arms in an attempt to warm both of them.

"What's going on?" Josh asked gently.

"I was just getting warm in there and wanted some air."

"Bull."

Josh didn't say anything more. Juliana didn't say anything at all, she just looked at Josh. She opened her mouth to try to say something, but quickly realized that what she was going to say wasn't going to be the truth.

"What's the real reason?" Josh asked again. "Why have you been out of sorts all day?"

"I guess…Weddings just aren't my thing." Jules paused and looked over her shoulder at Josh to see if he understood. Seeing that he didn't quite recognize what she was saying, Juliana continued. "I try to avoid them altogether. Weddings, that is. I haven't been to one since…" Juliana's voice trailed off. She didn't finish the sentence; instead she took a deep breath, tilted her head and closed her eyes. "I see these perfect weddings, where everyone is so happy and in love, and I think about how I had that once."

Josh didn't respond. He was taken aback, momentarily. Josh had almost forgotten about Juliana's tragedy. Jules wasn't a sentimental kind of person, so this turn in her mood was new for Josh. Recovering from his temporary surprise, Josh gently kissed Juliana on her cheek and wrapped his arms around Jules.

"I can't stand here and tell you that you'll have a perfect wedding again. I can't predict the future. Well, not accurately anyway." Josh paused and picked his words carefully. "You're right. There is a lot of happiness and love in that room. But you're part of it. You were happy. And being with you made me happy. I've loved tonight and being here with you. I've loved _you_ more than the rest of it." Juliana turned so that she was standing in Josh's embrace and looking into his eyes. A small smile spread across her face.

"Thanks. If you don't watch out, word's going to get out that you're quite a softie."

"Admit it. You love me." Josh had an arrogant smile on his face. He quickly pecked Juliana's lips. "But if this information does get out. I know where you live."

Josh and Jules turned to walk back into the reception. The bouquet toss was over, the music had picked up in tempo and dancers were flocking to the dance floor. Josh and Jules joined the other party goers, their bodies meshing perfectly as they danced to the music.

About an hour later, Juliana grabbed Josh's wrist to get a look at his watch.

"Well, what time is it?" Josh asked.

"Your watch says 10:40, so that means it's really about 11:00."

"Huh?"

"Donna told about you watch." Juliana said nonchalantly.

"I don't know what scares me more. The fact that you can tell time on my watch better than I can, or that fact that you've been talking to Donna about me."

"Hhhmmm. I guess you'll never know. Hey, let's get out of here."

"A-kay."

Josh and Juliana made their way out of the reception and out into the night. The pair wound their way through the historic houses on Annapolis, arms linked together. Josh had his suit jacket back on and Jules, who had left her coat at the chapel, was wearing Josh's heavy wool overcoat. As they passed by the state house, their conversation bounced from Revolutionary War history to personal anecdotes to brief political chatter. Over ten blocks from where they began, Juliana stopped suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Juliana asked Josh quickly.

"I was following you. Why where were you going?"

"I'm staying here." Juliana motioned with her hand to an inn just in front of them across the street.

"Well, if I had known that, I would have driven you over here."

"Why don't you stay?" Jules offered. "It's very quaint. Romantic even." Josh could see the coy act Juliana was putting on. He liked this side of her. "Plus, I have to get up tomorrow morning and go into the office. So, it's not like you'll oversleep and miss something."

"But I don't have anything to sleep in." Josh protested mockingly.

"You don't need anything." Jules countered, grabbing Josh's tie and pulling him in the direction of the inn. "Plus the sheets have a high thread count. They're heaven against your skin."

"Why, Ms. Wexler! Are you trying to get me into bed." Josh sang out teasingly.

"Mr. Lyman, I thought you'd never notice." Juliana called to Josh as she turned to walk backwards into the inn, leading Josh by his tie. "Let's get going."

Juliana led an eager Josh into the inn, both laughing and smiling.

Another block over, Admiral Fitzwallace and his wife sat in their car waiting for a red light to change. During their wait they had taken in the scene in front of them, not being able to hear what was being said, but being able to read the body language and actions in its place.

"They remind me of some people I know." Gail Fitzwallace said, squeezing her husband's hand.

"Please tell me that we were never that goofy." The Admiral said.

"We were. But I think we turned out just fine." As Gail finished, the light turned green.


	31. Reissuing Ultimatums

**Reissuing Ultimatums**

Sam was hardly ever on time for the morning senior staff meeting and it was rare that he arrived early. Today was one of those rare days. Sam arrived just a few minutes early for senior staff and found himself waiting next to Margaret's desk. Leo's door swung open and as Margaret motioned for Sam to go in he found himself nearly run over by Admiral Fitzwallace, who was on his way out. Sam stopped just short enough to avoid a major collision.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry, Admiral." Sam apologized.

"No Sam, I wasn't looking where I was going." The admiral countered.

Sam expected the conversation to end there, but just as Sam was about the walk into Leo's office, Admiral Fitzwallace turned to continue talking to him.

"Sam! I had the pleasure of meeting your sister this weekend."

"Really, sir. How did that happen?"

"We were both at a wedding in Annapolis." The admiral stated.

"That's great." As Sam replied, he wondered how Admiral Fitzwallace would have known Juliana was his sister. "If you don't mind me asking, admiral, how did you know Juliana was my sister? Was she wearing a nametag that said 'Hi, my name is…Sam Seaborn's sister'?"

Admiral Fitzwallace let out of hearty laugh. "No, Sam, nothing so embarrassing. Josh introduced me to her."

At the mention of Josh's name Sam got a sinking feeling in his stomach, one he felt would turn to disappointment and anger. Sam was only half listening to the admiral as he continued.

"My wife and I saw your sister and Josh as they were walking to their inn. They're a cute couple, if I do say so myself. It's good to know that two people can work as hard as they do and still find time to be happy together."

Sam was listening enough to hear the pertinent details. Admiral Fitzwallace took his leave and Sam walked into Leo's office. CJ and Toby had walked in while Sam had been talking outside, and just as Leo was about to start Josh breezed in, almost late as usual. Upon seeing Josh, Sam began to seethe. Sam specifically remembered telling Josh to stay away from his sister. As his best friend, Sam expected Josh to be able to understand and handle that. Now he was angry that his best friend had betrayed him.

"Ok." Leo began. "I hope everyone had a good weekend." Leo had meant his statement to be rhetorical and to move on, but Sam felt the need to comment.

"Josh had a good weekend." Sam said icily. Everyone looked at Sam, surprised. Then their gaze settled on Josh.

Without thinking, Josh gave a little smile. He had had a wonderful weekend. Josh was, however, confused as to why Sam would have said anything. As Josh looked over at Sam, he could tell that Sam knew.

"You could tell them what you did with your girlfriend." Sam said coldly, a bit quieter than his first declaration. Josh hung his head, not wanting to take up this argument in Leo's office. It was clear, though, that Josh would have to talk to Sam about this at sometime.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'd like to talk about a release on NAFTA. Take care of your _weekend business_ another time." Leo said firmly, putting an end to Sam's campaign. Leo looked at his senior staff, making sure that he had their attention. He gave one final look to Josh, to make sure that he understood what he needed to do.

Senior staff ended a few minutes later without any more eventful moments. Sam was the first to leave, walking quickly out of Leo's office.

"Sam we need to talk." Josh was walking through the bullpen, behind Sam. "Hey! You can't just keep walking away from me." Sam did nothing to acknowledge Josh's request.

"Not out here." Sam said almost inaudibly, but firmly. He stepped into Toby's office and turned to look expectantly at Josh, signaling for him to follow. Josh walked into Toby's office and closed the door behind him.

"Sam, you don't understand…" Josh tried to say, but he and didn't see Sam's fist coming until it connected with his jaw. The force with which Sam punched Josh sent Josh flying into Toby's office door.

"I thought we were friends." Sam said, shaking his hand. Josh swung at Sam hard enough to send Sam flying to Toby's desk.

"We are. This has nothing to do with you."

"You're sleeping with my sister." Sam's voice was now audible outside of Toby's door, Sam aimed for Josh's jawbone. He never gave a though to the fact that he was engaged in a fist fight in the white house. "You lied to me! You betrayed me!"

Sam's punch sent Josh toppling over the coffee table and onto Toby's couch. Josh was up in a matter of seconds and rushed at Sam. Josh was in mid-swing when CJ opened the door and stepped in. Putting herself in between the two men, CJ deftly ducked Josh's hand and struck him on the shoulder.

"That's enough!" CJ shouted. "What's going on?"

"He's screwing my sister!" Sam yelled, out of breath with rage.

"And I've enjoyed it!" Josh yelled right back.

Sam seethed with anger, unable to respond. He took a step towards Josh, but CJ stepped into his line. CJ did nothing more than turn to Josh, raise her eyebrows and give him a look that read 'you stupid ass'. CJ seemed to be standing guard between two seething men. Sam gingerly touched his cheek where Josh's fist had connected. Josh dabbed at the touch of blood stealing from his lip. Sam made a slight move towards Josh. Protectively CJ stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder to halt and restrain him.

"I told you to leave her alone." Sam growled angrily, but with a lowered voice.

"I don't see how this is any of your damn business!" Josh shouted back, not mimicking Sam's lowered voice. Sam and Josh shot looks at hatred at each other, neither breaking their stares when the office door opened.

The office door swung open and Toby walked in. Only CJ turned to look at the new addition to the tense group. As Toby walked in, he breezed past Josh and CJ and pushed past Sam to the edge of his desk. He threw his file onto his desk and turned to face the occupants of his office while he talked.

"Why in the hell are you doing this in my office?"

"Josh is sleeping with my sister." Sam spit out, never taking his eyes off of Josh.

"Is that a crime?" Toby said casually without concern. "It is in fact the case that I really don't care. Get out." Toby turned back to his desk and began shuffling through his files. Josh and Sam both turned to leave, almost colliding and running each other over in the doorway. Upon exiting the office, each pivoted to walk their own way, only Sam muttering over his shoulder "End it." Never looking at Josh.

Toby looked at CJ. "Do I want to know how you're involved?"

"Probably not." CJ said with a smile.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. It was uneventful, but a tense cloud of silence hung over the west wing. Sam was completely avoiding Josh. Donna spent the entire day messengering message and files from Josh to the communications bullpen. She was sure that she was developing blisters due to the mileage that she was incurring between Josh and Sam's offices.

"What's going on with you two?" Donna asked Josh, leaning casually against the doorframe to his office. Josh didn't reply directly.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"I'm just saying, if I'm wearing through a new pair of shoes because of some silly fight that you two have had, I think I have the right to know. I think I've got a brand new callous and just because you refuse to go to that side of the building. So, what's going on?"

"We got in a fight." Josh looked up at Donna. "Okay?"

"Josh, I'm not deaf. Everyone knows that you two got in a fight. Practically everyone heard it. I'm just saying, you should tell me what you were fighting about."

"Why is that again?"

"Because I'm you're assistant and currently I'm running interference for you." Donna stated matter of factly.

Josh sighed and leaned backing his chair. How did this happen to him? Sam was the maverick, the idealistic endeavoring politician. Sam Seaborn was loyal and passionate, sometimes too passionate and too concerned with right and wrong. Josh was the dependable one. But at the same time he was disarming to friends and foes alike. Still, Josh had always considered himself trustworthy and loyal. How did he end up with the girl and betraying his best friend all at the same time?

A thundering knock shook Josh out of his thoughts. He glanced towards the office door to see Juliana standing in it.

"Why did my brother just slam a door in my face?"

"Donna!" Josh bellowed. Donna appeared instantly behind Juliana, and looked expectantly at Josh. "Why do I employ you again?"

"Merely so you can shout my name. Oh, Juliana Wexler is here." Donna was smiling devilishly.

"So, I'll ask again. Why did Sam just slam a door in my face? It's like, I don't know, he isn't talking to me or something." Juliana interrupted the duo's banter.

"Funny," Donna replied from in back of Juliana before walking back to her desk. "Sam and Josh aren't speaking either." Donna disappeared from the doorway and Juliana walked in further.

"I was meeting with Ed and Larry. Or is it Larry and Ed? Whatever. I went to see Sam and he slammed his office door in my face. Josh! He slammed the door in my face! He wanted me to lose a nose! What's going on?"

Josh rose silently from his desk, walked around Juliana and closed the door.

"We had a disagreement."

"And did this disagreement involve me?"

"Yeah. Admiral Fitzwallace ran into Sam this morning and said something about seeing us together over the weekend. Sam made a scene in the middle of senior staff. Then Sam hit me and I kind of hit him back. It would have been more of a fight, but CJ stepped in. And, hey, if CJ ever challenges me to a duel or something remind me never to take her on." Josh tried to lighten to events of the day by throwing in his last joke, but from the look on Juliana's face he could see that he hadn't succeeded.

"You had a fist fight in the white house!" Juliana's voice rose to a louder level. People outside Josh's office turned to stare momentarily, and then turned back to work.

"I can't do this. You need to leave." Josh said sternly. He dropped his head into his hands and run his hands through his hair. He exhaled loudly as he through his body into the back of his chair and leaned his head to look up at the ceiling. Juliana didn't move. At the moment she was quite torn. Juliana felt that in some way she should be showing concern for Sam and Sam's feelings. But just standing here Juliana could tell that Josh was stressed, frustrated and troubled.

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk about this." Juliana stated simply, trying not to be defensive or pushy with her voice, just trying to be there.

Josh stood up and walked to the door. He paused briefly in the doorway and looked out into the west wing before shutting it and pacing towards his desk.

"I can't do this, us, anymore. This needs to end." As Josh spoke, almost in a whisper, Juliana kept her eyes on him. Studying his motions. Juliana thought that if Josh ran his hands through his hair any more or any more forcefully, he'd be bald by the end of the day.

"So, just because Sam is irrationally angry, you've decided that this isn't worth it?" Juliana asked. She was trying to gage Josh emotions and rationalize his thinking. This is what she was good at. She was good at reading people and then maneuvering their thoughts.

"It's not just Sam! It's everything! Ever since you blew into my life, it's been turned upside down. It's like you're this hurricane and you're leaving this wide path of chaos in your wake." Josh had stopped running his hands through his disarrayed hair. He no leaned on his desk, leaning towards Juliana with his arguments. Most of the time when he talked, he looked straight at Juliana, who met his gaze, but some times he dropped his gaze to the desk. "You're not just turning my life upside down, you're effecting the whole city. The entire democratic party, if you will."

"It needed some shaking up." Juliana interrupted with a smile. Josh continued without acknowledging her comment.

"Since you've come around I've been avoiding my best friend. Things have been stressed between us at work, and that makes it hard to work. And now, he won't even talk to me!"

"Josh, it takes two to have a fist fight." Juliana stated matter-of-factly. Josh looked up at Jules in wonder, with a look that asked how she knew about the fight. Juliana read the look and as Josh opened his mouth to ask, she answered his question. "Of course I know about the fight. Not even the CIA could have kept this a secret, though they're not the best at secrecy right now. A fight in the west wing? Come on, Josh! Five minutes later every assistant in this place was talking about it."

"Whatever." Was Josh's only response before he continued. The break Josh had taken to listen to Juliana didn't calm down his emotions. He continued on his rant with passion. "It's like I'm not me anymore here at work. Since you, I've been off my game. We failed on the foreign opps bill, I can't get anywhere with congressmen on foreign aid and, god, the budget…you're killing me here."

"Sounds like a personal problem." Juliana said flippantly. She looked up at Josh and raised her eyebrows, challenging him to blame more on her.

"We need to end this." Josh said in almost a whisper.

"You and Sam are having problems. That's because he's being an overprotective ass and you were a coward for not talking to him sooner and standing up for what you wanted. This is hardly my problem. God, and as for your work? I do a job and I do it well. If that happens to be too intimidating for you then maybe you need to go and find a nice position in food service somewhere. I hear they're hiring. You were great at your job before I came to town, you're great now, and you will continue to be great long after I leave. It just happens that the Republicans finally hired someone that can stand up to you every now and then. And it just happened to be me. Get over it." Juliana was fed up now and it showed in her voice. She was trying to keep it down so as not to be heard outside Josh's office, but with her frustration rising and her patience wearing down it was hard to do. Josh had yet to say anything. He had been standing, not defensively, but dejectedly. With Juliana's last words, Josh slammed a file down on his desk for emphasis and yelled in frustration.

"So you're telling me that this is all my fault? That in some unstable way, I've created this little hurricane of terror?" He yelled.

Juliana laughs darkly. "Josh, look me in the eye and tell me that this is all my fault. That without me, things would be just peachy in your world."

"Jules…" Josh knew that he couldn't do it and Jules did too. With the tension mounting, Josh yelled, because yelling it what he did best in tense situations. "Arrgh. You're a Republican. Anyway you look at it, it doesn't work! What the hell else do you want me to say?"

Juliana recoiled as if Josh had tried to hit her. She began to back away toward the door with anger on her face and hurt in her eyes. "Fine, Josh. Whatever you want." Juliana's entire demeanor had changed. Now, every word was icy and cold.

Josh stood in his office watching Juliana walk out the door, confused at her reaction. It took him only seconds to realize that his angry outburst was misdirected and very stupid. Josh opened his mouth to speak, but it was seconds before any sound came out.

"Jules….wait…."

"The funny thing is, Josh, that you never asked me." Juliana's words

coming out clipped and short. "You never asked if I was a Republican. You only assumed things."

Juliana fled from Josh's office, but only in theory. Josh noticed that as Juliana entered the bullpen the common staffer would, from her poise and demeanor, think they had just had a business meeting – except, of course, for the yelling that preceded Juliana's exit. Josh was left standing alone in his office and pondering Juliana's last words. 'You only assumed things.'

Hours later, Josh could still hear Juliana's last few words echoing in his head. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why her emotions had turned so icy so quickly. Josh rubbed his temples. His head was pounding and the work and files lying scattered on his desk had hardly been touched.

"Donna!" Josh yelled.

"Yes, master?" Donna said smugly as she appeared in his doorway.

"Do I keep you in a bottle somewhere? What's with the master thing? No, forget it. I don't want to know. Donna, I need everything there is on Juliana Wexler. Now, please."

"Sure thing. Do you want note cards or bullets?"

"Whichever." Donna was about to disappear around the corner, when Josh called out to her again as he furiously scribbled something on a sheet of paper. "Donna? Can you have someone get this to Juliana Wexler please?"

Josh continued to write and when he finished, he folded the note and handed it to Donna. Donna nodded without asking and left.

"Juliana, this was just delivered for you." An assistant dropped handed the envelope to Juliana and walked back out of the office, closing the door softly on her way out. Putting down the small manila envelope, Juliana gently rubbed her eyes and the bridge of her nose. The envelope made a crisp, crackling sound as her finger under the flap. She turned the envelope over and dumped its contents out onto her desk. All that fluttered down onto the desk was a plain piece of paper, folded in half. Juliana picked up the note, unfolded it and read the words that were revealed.

_Jules. Meet me at the WWII memorial at 9:00. Josh._

Juliana stared at Josh's note for a few minutes. Why did he think he could just summon her whenever he wanted? Just to prove that she didn't wait for his beckon call, Juliana considered not meeting Josh. She thought about just letting him stand and wait out in the cold, Washington night.

At 8:50, Juliana's mind was still debating whether or not to go meet Josh. Finally, she threw down her pen and stood up with a huff. Striding across her office, Juliana grabbed her coat and walked out of her office, flippantly informing her assistant that she'd be back in thirty minutes. Outside, the wind had picked up and cold gusts whipped around Juliana, her hair blowing behind her in the breeze. As she approached the memorial, she could see Josh. The lights radiating from the fountain lit his silhouette from behind. He was surrounded by a warm glow coming from the shining pillars all around him. The night was too cold and too late for tourists to still be out seeing the monuments and the memorial was almost void of people. When Josh finally heard the clicking of Juliana's heels on the hard surface he turned, revealing that he was holding too steaming cups of coffee, and smiled. Juliana didn't smile back; she simply looked at him curiously.

"Here." Josh said, holding a cup out for Juliana. "I brought a peace offering." Juliana took the cup and smiled as she sipped the drink. Josh had remembered her fondness for mocha lattes, with extra whipped cream.

"So, what is this?" Juliana motioned to the memorial with her free hand. "Some kind of common ground?"

"Yeah, it kind of is." Josh acquiesced. Juliana had been smiling, but it faded as she remembered Josh's summons and their previous conversation.

"Josh, who do you think you are? You can't just summon me to rendezvous with you any time that is convenient for you!"

"Jules, that's not what this is." Josh pleaded. "Although, I am the Deputy Chief of Staff for President Bartlett and I can do that."

"See, that's your problem. You're so arrogant sometimes, that you can't see that I'm right. This is why people resent you."

"Whoa! People don't…" Josh stopped, laughed and shook his head. He threw up his hands in mock defeat. "I didn't come here for this. I didn't ask you to meet me here just so that we could fight."

"Then stop being such an ass."

"Okay. I'm gonna let that one slide. See, all day I haven't been able to get something out of my head. You told me that I didn't know much about you and I just assumed things. And I started thinking, well yeah, I have assumed a lot. So I had Donna do some research…"

"What did she do, give you talking points?" Juliana asked snidely.

"More like note cards. But there's some fascinating information on those things. You were born and raised in Orange County, California. You were on some type of junior surfing circuit. You skipped the 10th grade. You went to college in Europe, where you evidentially dated the crown prince of Sweden. You speak 6 languages, like 3 wasn't enough. You have worked for the governor of California, the mayor of New York City, the president of Peru, and various committees abroad. Your favorite flavor of ice cream is Winter White Chocolate from Baskin and Robbins. And, this has got to be my favorite fact; you have a phobia of chicken sandwiches. Yeah, we'll definitely talk about that one later." Josh had been confidently ticking off facts on his fingers. The more he talked, the more he strutted back and forth in front of Juliana.

"What does this prove?" Juliana asked. "That Donna is very thorough?"

"Well, that too. See the thing is, that even with all the information Donna dug up, you're still somewhat of an enigma. So I pulled your FBI file."

"Is that even legal?"

"What? Yes! I have the clearance!" Josh protested, taken aback that Juliana would question his authority. "So, that's when I found what I was looking for."

"What's that?"

"You're a registered Democrat?" Josh had turned to face Juliana and asked her while staring into her eyes. There was a playful look that danced across his face. It mixed with an shocked disbelief.

"Yes. I pay taxes too. Would you like to see my tax returns? Or do you an in at the IRS too." Juliana scoffed at Josh's question. Josh threw his head back and let out a grunt of frustration.

"Arrgghh. You're impossible!" Josh yelled. "You're a democrat!"

"Yes." Josh hadn't expected Juliana to meet his eyes with this confession, but she did.

"But, you're working to undo everything we do. How…"

"I believe in the fight, Josh. I believe that healthy debate and a good political fight is what keeps everyone honest and working for the people instead of themselves. I work to make sure that both sides are on their toes and working hard to serve their constituents. It doesn't matter what I'm registered as, it matters how much I push to keep the process going."

"You're wreaking havoc! You're a havoc wreaker. You're like a modern day Benedict Arnold." Josh fumed.

"Okay. Here. Take it back." Juliana shoved her half-empty coffee cup back into Josh's hands. "I didn't come here to be insulted." Juliana turned to walk and began to walk away. The cold, winter breeze had picked back up and as the wind blew past her ears, she almost didn't hear Josh speak.

"Wait." Juliana turned back to Josh. He wasn't exasperated anymore; instead he wore an apologetic look. "Wait. I didn't mean it."

"You could have fooled me."

"Okay, well maybe I did for a minute…but don't leave!"

"Josh! You make it sound like I should be ashamed of what I do. I'm not. I'm proud of my career. I'm not embarrassed by who I am. My life is fulfilled. And I'm not ashamed of being seen with you. I don't have a problem with there being an 'us'."

"Please, take this back." Josh held out Juliana's coffee. Juliana sighed and took it back, looking at Josh, smiling and shaking her head. "I've been a real nut." Josh noticed the questioning look on Juliana's face and decided to try his apology again. "Okay. I've been an idiot."

Josh walked away from Juliana and stared at the fountain. His gaze shifted from the fountain to the Lincoln Memorial in the distance. Juliana walked towards Josh, even though his back was still to her. Her face was questioning as if she could tell what was going through his head, but she was still afraid to ask. Finally, Juliana broke the silence. She walked up behind him, wrapped herself around his right arm and pressed a penny wordlessly into Josh's hand. Josh took his hand, held it out in front of him and fingered the penny as he considered it.

"Penny for your thoughts." Juliana explained.

"Give me another chance." Josh stated simply. He didn't ask. He didn't

beg. He simply stated it matter-of-factly. "I want you in my life. I need you. You keep me on my toes." Josh added the last part with a smile. Juliana smiled back and hugged Josh's arm a little tighter.

"That is what they pay me for."

"Hey! Let's go back to my place. I have dessert." Josh announced. He seemed to be bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Real dessert? Or something that qualifies as dessert in your own little world?" Juliana asked skeptically.

"I think there are Jell-O pudding cups. Do they count?"

"I guess they'll have to do." Juliana slipped her hand into Josh's and tugged at him to start walking. She was pulling him in the direction of the capitol building.

"Uh, where are we going?" Josh asked, not moving very far from his place at the memorial.

"My things are in my office. Walk me there and then we'll go back to your place."

Juliana smiled at the challenge she had presented to Josh. Josh, knowing what he was being dared to do, smiled back.

"Okay. Let's go." Josh said confidently.

Less than ten minutes later, Josh found himself walking past the night guardsman at the entrance to Juliana's office building.

"Evening, Ms. Wexler." The guard said warmly.

"Hi there, Steve. Having a good night?" Juliana made polite conversation.

"Yes I am." Then Steve caught sight of Josh standing just behind Juliana. "Oh, good evening Mr. Lyman. I didn't see you standing there. What'cha doing Ms. Wexler? Bringing the dates back to the office." Josh was caught off guard and taken aback by Steve's cordial nature. He felt like shrinking at Steve's last comment.

"It's always good to try something new!" Juliana flipped back to Steve as she began to walk to her office. Turning around, walking backwards and giving a small wave, she finished her conversation with Steve, while pulling Josh along by his coat sleeve. "You have a good night, Steve!"

Moments later, Josh and Juliana were walking through the outer office towards Juliana's office door. Juliana noticed that her assistant had left during her absence.

"I'll just be a minute." Juliana assured Josh as she skipped into her office. "I just need to put something away and grab my bag."

Josh smiled and nodded. He walked around the outer office, looking at various things on the walls. Hearing footsteps behind him, Josh joked about the décor.

"You've got some pretty scary things on the walls here." Josh quipped.

"Why thank you." Came a deep, masculine voice. "It's more like a talisman. Keeps democrats like you away." Josh spun around, startled. He had been expecting Juliana to walk into the room, instead Josh found himself face to face with the Senator Pickens, the Senate Majority Leader.

"Senator. Good Evening." Josh stammered to get out. His heart was still beating at twice its normal speed.

"Hi Josh. Calm down." The senator smiled. "I was joking, you know. Did we have a meeting? What are you doing here so late?" Josh was a little unsure of where to take this conversation.

"No. We, uh, didn't have a meeting. I'm just here, well, to see, or really to meet, well…" Josh was saved by Juliana's arrival in the room. The Majority Leader looked from Josh to Juliana and back to Josh, shaking his head slightly and smiling.

"I see." The Majority Leader said softly.

"Oh, good evening senator." Juliana said with enthusiasm when she caught sight of him. "I was just getting ready to leave. Is there anything you need?"

"No, nothing, Juliana. I was just wondering who was out roaming the halls this late."

"We just stopped in to grab my things. I'll see you tomorrow." Juliana finished her conversation, grabbed Josh by the arm and walked out of the office. Juliana couldn't tell if Josh was shocked, ashamed or mortified by their previous encounter. Much to Juliana's vexation Josh maintained a maddening silence as they made their way to Josh's car. Josh sighed, his first audible intonation since they had left Juliana's office.

"Well, this just wasn't how I expected it to go." Juliana wrapped her arm around Josh's arm in a warm response.

"Which part was unexpected? The fight in the white house? Me yelling at you? You finding out that I'm a democrat? Or was it getting caught on a date by the Senate Majority Leader?" Josh could tell that Juliana was having some fun at his expense. He playfully shoved her in the shoulder with his free hand.

"All of it really."

"Well, all of that is over now. Come on, Josh. Woo me with your Jell-O pudding cups!"

"That I can do!" Josh announced happily. Josh and Juliana made their way over to Josh's car and, acting like any other couple in Washington DC, made their way to Josh's house to enjoy Jell-O Pudding cups.

14


	32. Gentle Understanding

It was late when Sam got home. He had changed into jeans and a sweatshirt and settled down with a glass of wine and an ice pack for his hand. Originally, Sam had planned to finish the book he was reading, but rage and resentment were still running through his body and causing him to be unfocused. Instead, Sam settled for late night television. When he heard a knock at his door, Sam almost ignored it. It wasn't until the visitor knocked a second time, and more forcefully, that he decided to open it.

"Hi." Juliana said. Sam noted that her voiced didn't waiver. There was no trace of remorse or uncertainty. Sam didn't say anything in response. He walked back to the couch.

"We need to talk about what happened today." Juliana said.

"I don't think we do." Sam said coldly.

"I'm not here to beg for your forgiveness. I would love to make your anger go away. But, I have a feeling that the only way that would happen is if Josh and I had never happened. And since I can't travel back in time and change things, that's just not going to happen."

"Then I guess we have nothing to talk about." Sam's tone remained flat and unresponsive. He took a drink of his wine and kept his gaze focused on the TV.

Juliana wasn't backing down. She stood silently, waiting for a response from Sam. Finally, Sam spoke up.

"I told him to stay away from you." Sam said. Juliana felt it came out as more of an accusation.

"I have news for you. You have no control over who I spend time with and date. I know he's your friend. But, I am an adult and have power over my own life. Josh and I made a conscious decision to be together and we didn't need permission to do so." Juliana spoke calmly.

Sam was surprised that she wasn't more emotional or pleading for his understanding. He was beginning to realize that Jules hadn't come over to seek his approval, or even to offer an explanation for her relationship with Josh. She had come to issue an ultimatum – accept that she and Josh were involved with each other or resign himself to the fact that he didn't need to be involved in her life.

"I love you, Sam." Jules continued. "You're my brother, but you're going to have make a decision. Are you going to support me and allow me to be happy, or are you going self-centered and alienate your friends and family? It's up to you. I don't need you to approve of my life, but I need you in it."

Jules looked at Sam. He had been sitting quietly during Juliana's speech. Sam had expected her to yell, rant and rave. Sam knew he had acted irrationally earlier with Josh, but he wasn't about to back down and apologize. The last thing he wanted for his sister was for her to be hurt by Josh Lyman.

"I can't, Jules. I can't tolerate a relationship between you and Josh." Sam rose up off the couch, turned off the TV and began walking towards his bedroom.

Knowing that he was trying to make his escape, Juliana grabbed Sam by the arm to stop him.

"I won't ask you to, then." Juliana said quietly. She wasn't angry or mad. Sam could tell that she was hurt, but her tone really conveyed an ambiance of understanding. Juliana hugged Sam briefly, a hug which he did not reciprocate and, and tenderly kissed him on the cheek.

Juliana walked out the door and closed it gently behind her and Sam slunk off to bed, the room and world spinning.


	33. Safe Harbor

Jules stumbled into her house. Tonight she was tired, outraged and disillusioned. Jules usually supported her boss's position on an issue completely, it wasn't her job to be the opposition, but tonight she knew what the Republicans were doing was wrong. By voting down the bill the Democrats proposed, the Republicans were creating backwards politics that were bad for the country and would be keeping thousands of people from getting the medical research they needed. Working on this bill and encouraging congressmen not to back it had taken everything she had.

Jules arched her back and sighed as she walked in. She glanced at the clock on the stove and noticed that it was just after six o'clock. It had been close to a month and a half since she stood in front of her brother and issued her gentle ultimatum. Truthfully, Jules had been so busy with work that she had barely been able to spend time with Josh, let alone notice that she hadn't been speaking to Sam.

Looking around, things looked so domestic. More domestic than Jules ever thought they would, and a bit messier that she liked. In an attempt to spend more time together, Josh had practically moved in. He was over so often, it just seemed natural when his things started accumulating in chaotic piles that were, well, Josh-like. It was comfortable and Jules was living it.

On the refrigerator was a grocery list. She had written 'broccoli', 'pasta' and 'diet coke'. Josh had scrawled 'bagels', 'coffee' and 'junk food for Josh'. Three of Josh's suits hung in Juliana's closet, just next to her formal gowns, and she had made room for his non-girly things in the shower. The coffee table was strewn with a mix of things, ranging from the New York Times, an issue of Sports Illustrated featuring the Mets, four issues of Martha Stewart Living and a Doobie Brothers CD.

Josh's empty take out containers were still on the counter, which he knew would infuriate Jules, but she couldn't help but laugh at how snug and at ease everything looked. Jules started to drop her things down by the coffee table. Secretly she had hoped that Josh would be here when she came home. Jules knew that Josh was just as busy working on passing the bill as she was working on defeating it, but it would have been nice to come home to him. Jules knew that she was only coming home for a break, planning to go back to the office within the hour. Then, she spied a post-it stuck to the TV.

_Take a break. Call me. Josh_

Jules read Josh's note and smiled a little. She dialed his cell phone and waited for Josh to pick up.

"Democrats rock!" Josh answered. He sounded tired too, but was doing a much better job hiding it.

"Ivy league snob." Jules shot back, quietly laughing. "Where are you? It sounds like you're at a party."

"We're on a break. CJ made us all take a few minutes off and go out for a drink. We also had to promise not to talk about the bill while we're here."

"CJ's my kind of woman." Jules said, wishing momentarily that CJ worked with her instead.

"Whoa, there. It's dangerous to put that image in my mind."

"Shut up, Josh." Josh could almost hear Jules smile through the phone.

"Are you going back into the office?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. I took a few minutes off to remind myself what my house looks like."

"Come over and have a drink." Josh offered.

"Josh…I can't…we can't do this tonight…" Jules sighed and Josh interrupted.

"Sam's not here if that's what you're worried about." Josh sounded resigned and suddenly tired.

"I wish. I wouldn't care if Sam were there. But the vote's in a few hours. We shouldn't…"

"We're not talking about the vote here. One drink. You don't even have to drink. Just stop by and say hello. CJ would love to remember what you look like." Josh wasn't sure that Jules would accept. They had always had a strict policy of not working around the other. It was tough, but it kept their jobs secure and ensured that their time together was time together. Josh had played the 'CJ card'. He knew that Jules and CJ hadn't seen each other in a little over two weeks, and CJ was one of the friendships that Jules valued most in Washington.

"Okay." Juliana smiled as she gave in. "I'll stop by. But it's just to see CJ. Don't think you had anything to do with it." Josh was happy that Juliana was joking around; it meant that she hadn't completely given in to stress.

Just minutes later, Jules walked in to the bar, spotting Josh, CJ, Toby and Donna sitting in a booth towards the back. They looked tired and forlorn. Toby looked crankier than usual, if that was possible. Juliana knew their problem - they were having problems finding the last few votes they needed. The vote on the healthcare spending bill had been a hard fight for both sides. CJ looked up and was the first to see Juliana walking towards them.

"Hi, stranger!" CJ said loudly.

"Hi." Juliana smiled lazily as she spoke. Josh could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

Josh slid a little closer to Donna, making room for Jules as she perched half on the seat and half in his lap.

"You look terrible." CJ said honestly.

"I feel about as good as a look. It's been a tough week." Jules replied.

"That's what happens when you lose your mind and can't see what's right in the world." Toby interjected tersely and righteously. He stopped staring at his drink and looked up at Juliana. "No offense." Toby offered with a tilt of his head.

"None taken." Jules said sarcastically.

"Whoa. Calm down." Josh said to the table.

CJ and Donna started talking about something completely unrelated to work and Josh took the moment to really look at Jules. He was tired too, but this legislative fight was taking a toll on her. Josh's hand wandered up Juliana's back to the back of her neck. Jules smiled as Josh's fingers made small circles just above her shoulders. The stress had gotten to her. That usually didn't happen.

"Thanks." Jules said and she started to get up.

"Don't you want anything?" Josh asked, a little concerned that Jules was leaving already.

"No, I need to go back into the office." Jules paused for a moment as if she was judging the words she would say next. "It's going to be a long night. I've got three soft congressmen ready to flip. How do you convince people from the great states of New York and Florida of something you don't even believe in? I have my work cut out for me."

Jules squeezed Josh's hand as a way of saying goodbye and walked away from the table, leaving everyone staring at her and then each other in amazement.

"Did she just…" Donna asked, being the first to break the silence.

"Did the Majority Leader's Chief of Staff just tell white house senior staffers that there are three soft no votes. No votes which can easily be changed into yes votes?" Toby asked in disbelief. His grumbling had dissipated, giving way to skeptical curiosity.

Josh's mouth hung half open as if he were going to answer.

"Or," CJ posed optimistically. "Was Josh's, god I have to say it, girlfriend simply complaining about a bad day and what is going to be a rough night?"

"Does it matter?" Toby shot back, his voice rising at the end of his question.

"Well, I should say so!" CJ shot back. "If she was just venting, then she misspoke. She didn't…" CJ couldn't finish. She looked across the table and noticed Josh laying down money and getting ready to leave.

"Information is information, Ceej." Josh stated as he got up. "Plus, Jules doesn't misspeak. Let's get back to the office, we have work to do."

By the time CJ processed what Josh had said, he and Donna were half way out the door. Both Donna and Josh had their cell phones out, Josh undoubtedly calling Leo and Donna calling in to the office.

Hours later, Josh walked into Juliana's only to find it dark. He wasn't really sure if he expected Jules to be home or not, but it felt odd walking into a dark house. Josh didn't even turn on the news as he walked past the TV into the bedroom. There was no need to. He knew that they would win the vote and pass the bill by two votes. The vote had been scheduled for nine o'clock, giving the senior staff just enough time to sway three key Republicans and keep them from blocking the bill. Juliana's tip or slip up, Josh still wasn't convinced which it was, had been key.

Josh emerged from the bedroom in sweats and a T-shirt and settled down on the couch to unwind. For some reason, it had just seemed right to come back to Juliana's rather than to go back to his empty townhome. Josh was idly flipping through an old issue of Martha Stewart Living he found on the coffee table and had settled down to read the recipe section when the door opened and Jules walked in.

Josh looked up, but didn't get up. He knew Juliana's night couldn't have been great. Josh wanted to give her some space. Dropping her things by the door, Jules walked past Josh and straight into her bedroom.

"Congratulations on the vote." Juliana said earnestly as she passed the couch.

Josh was trying to read her voice. He was looking for bits of sarcasm, anger, pleasure, anything. Josh wanted to know if what she had said in the bar had been a mistake made in exhaustion or if Jules knew what she was doing when she fingered the three congressmen. Those were the three congressmen whom Josh eventually cajoled into voting against their party line.

Juliana reappeared, having changed into shorts and a sweatshirt and pulling her hair up into a ponytail, and walked almost robotically into the kitchen. Josh rose off the couch and followed. He stood a few feet away and watched as Jules grabbed a diet coke out of the refrigerator and listened to the silence that was only punctuated the crisp sound of the can opening.

"Tonight's one of those nights I wished I worked for you." Jules said, almost as if talking to the air instead of Josh.

"I have a good employer." Josh smiled and tried to lighten the mood. When he realized that Jules wasn't going joke with him, he asked the question that had been nagging him all night. "How's your job?"

"Secure, if that's what you were asking." Jules shot the words back at him.

"It was."

"You can't fire a someone because their peers don't agree with you. The Majority Leader and Speaker couldn't hold onto the votes." Josh took in Juliana's words. She spoke them coldly and matter of factly. Josh did nothing to hide his agreement. He nodded as if she were humoring him with information he had known all his life.

"You're right." Josh agreed.

Suddenly Jules was incensed by Josh's attitude. He was standing there so smugly. He wouldn't have won this vote without her, and he knew it. Still, he was standing acting like he was indulging her. Jules felt like Josh was treating her like a child, someone who didn't quite get the big picture. She felt belittled and angry.

Jules looked at the diet coke in her hand and in one swift movement threw it at Josh. Startled, it took Josh a moment to react and swat it away, hitting the floor with a loud sound and pooling on the floor. The sound of the can rolling on the floor was the only sound in the room. Her anger stunned him. Deep down Josh sensed that she wasn't angry with him; he knew that she needed someone to lash out at, but it hurt just a little.

Josh almost didn't notice it at first, but when he looked back at Jules he could see the sobs starting to wrack her body. Jules cried quietly. She hated crying at all. She hated seeming so weak. Josh crossed the small distance between them, stepping gingerly over the spilled coke, and wrapped his arms around Juliana. As soon as he touched her, she melted into his body and stopped crying.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Josh didn't respond. He simply held her tighter. "It's going to help so many people. How could they not see it?" Juliana's questions were muffled by the emotion in her voice. Josh guided Jules to the couch. As they sat down, Jules curled up in Josh's lap. She was still mumbling things emotionally, not all of which Josh could make out. Josh knew that part of her state was brought total exhaustion, he was feeling it too, but part of this was raw emotion.

"It could have saved him." Juliana murmured.

"Him?" Josh wanted to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Them. Your bill was for cancer research and new medical systems. In the end I couldn't fight against that."

"In the end you didn't." Josh reminded Jules.

"I was so unprofessional. And unethical. I sold out the people I worked for."

"You did what you thought was right." Josh's voice was reassuring.

"I don't get paid to do what I _think _is right. My opinion doesn't matter."

Josh paused while running his hands through her hair.

"Why did you say 'him' earlier?" Josh asked cautiously.

"Had there been more medical advancements a few years ago, had the US government fully funded cancer research like your bill proposed, I might still be married and living happily with the man I loved. Fighting against ideas like this kills people. I've had that on my mind. That's why it's been so hard. That's why I slipped and said 'him'. I did it for him."

Josh knew who Jules was talking about. He understood. Josh knew what is was to fight for this bill. He had fought passionately for this bill for, he realized, the same reasons Jules had opposed her bosses.

"My dad died from cancer." Josh said quietly, but almost unemotionally. Juliana stood up from the couch and looked at him in amazement. "He had been sick for some time, but we thought he was getting better. His death was sudden. It happened during the Illinois primary."

"So, you know."

"Yeah. I know what it's like."

"You fought hard for this." Jules smiled a sad smile down at Josh who as still sitting on the couch.

"We helped change the world today. We helped to save lives." Josh nodded his head slightly as he talked, truly believing what he said. Jules sighed slightly and shook her head.

"And when I say 'we', I don't mean the administration. I mean you and me." Josh assured Jules. He leaned forward and grabbed her hand. "Sometimes you have to fight for what you believe in. For what's right. _We_ helped change peoples' lives today."

Juliana squeezed his hand in recognition. Josh stood, their hands still linked, and started walking away from the couch.

"Come on. You're exhausted."

"I so should have been fired for what I did today. I gave pertinent information to senior staffers. I leaked which votes could be bought." Jules hung her head, her feet planted firmly in the ground. Josh knew that no matter what she believed, she was ashamed that she had been so unprofessional and disloyal.

"Your secret's safe with me." Josh said, giving her hand a tug.

"It's not you I'm worried about." Juliana said with a sigh.

Josh and Jules finally dropped into bed. Jules could feel the stress and pressure melt away as she rested her head on Josh's chest. Both Josh and Juliana let the exhaustion to take over their bodies, allowing themselves to begin to recover from the trauma that this vote had incurred on them.


	34. Tripartisan Fights

About a week later, the two parties sat on opposing sides facing each other. Both sides waited in quiet tension, remaining silent until the other acted in desperation to talk. From time to time someone would shift in their seat or rifle through a folder, causing squeaks and crackles to fill the room.

The tension was momentarily broken as the Republicans began whispering and murmuring amongst each other and behind strategically placed folders. The white house and senior staff had been working furiously on the budget negotiations for weeks and now it was all coming to a head.

It had been especially stressful for Josh and Juliana. There were many days were both worked tirelessly against each other all day and then came home to each other. It took all the self restraint Jules had not talk about the budget negotiations and it took all the self control Josh had not to yell at Jules about Republicans and their idiocy. The night before had been the one exception to their rule about not talking about work at home.

_Josh rolled over and traced gentle circles on Juliana's bare shoulders. He could feel the tension that still resided in her shoulders._

"_Tomorrow's the day, huh?" Josh said quietly. _

"_Uh huh." Jules replied groggily, she was half asleep and secretly hoped that Josh would leave her alone so she could go the other half of the way._

"_Hey, what happens if…" Josh said. His voice sounded oddly unsure. This prompted Juliana to come closer to consciousness and roll over to face Josh._

_Jules soothingly placed her lips on Josh's, savored a kiss and then cut his off to explain. "Hey, don't worry. Things will be fine and soon this pressure and strain will be over. The way I see it, you've got a good plan. Knock it down to a 5 cut and I think you're bound to have a deal. You've done good work."_

_Josh took in Juliana's words and silently sealed their conversation with a kiss. Both Josh and Jules quickly drifted off to sleep._

Now Juliana and Josh sat on opposite sides of the conference table, their respective sides seemingly not agreeing as they had once hoped they might.

"I'm sorry," the speaker said. "I can't take this plan back to the house and expect any type of support. I could take back the alternate version of the bill, providing for a 2 percent cut instead, and it will be easily passed. If I take that bill to the floor for a vote I have at least 320 votes out of 465, both Republican and Democrats alike. Your bill…well, I can't even get enough support from my side of the aisle to not make it look embarrassing. Your language and demands get me no support."

"Oh, come on!" Josh howled, throwing his hands up in the air. "Can you believe this?"

Leo sat passively, waiting and crafting a response. The senior staff and democratic leadership had worked tirelessly for weeks on this bill. Now it seemed to be falling apart in their very presence. The tension was thick and emotions were running high. The speaker was haughty and arrogant and knew that he had the upper hand. Leaning back in his chair, the speaker looked across the table at Josh and Leo. Leo could see the frustration and anger mounting on Josh's face. Josh's endless need to please and serve the president had driven him to perfection with this bill. It had been a fight and a stretch to drum up support from both parties, but Josh had fought his way through. When Leo looked at Josh now, he could see how tired he was from the fight and Leo could see Josh's exhaustion manifesting itself in a rage. Leo just couldn't decide whom Josh was going to take his rage out on.

"This isn't the deal we had. You can't just waltz in here at the eleventh hour and demand these types of changes." Josh growled across the table.

Seeing the next confrontation coming, Leo put his hand on Josh's arm to remind to show some restraint. Josh, who had now stood up, leaned forward against the conference table, resting his weight on his outspread hands in front of him. Josh's mind was racing. He couldn't believe the gall of the speaker. Josh was silently kicking himself for not seeing this turn of events coming. He felt manipulated and used. It was then that, through the haze of frustration, Josh focused on Juliana, who had been sitting quietly next to the speaker.

"This isn't the deal we had last night." Josh hissed at Juliana as he turned his attention to her. He was still leaning on the table, but he had lifted his head enough to look her straight in the eyes. Suddenly the room grew deathly quiet. The speaker turned to Juliana with a questioning look on his face, as if to ask if she had gone to the white house to meet without his knowledge. Others in the room looked at Juliana and Josh quite confused. Leo let out a breath he had been subconsciously holding in and shook his head at Josh.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." Juliana replied in an even tone. She was hoping that Josh would catch the look in her eyes that was imploring him to leave the subject alone.

"Last night, when we were….you said…you said that it was locked….you said that you thought…We came to an understanding…" Josh stammered, unable to string together all the thoughts going through his head.

"I don't know what meeting you and Ms. Wexler had last night, but I assure you that without my support and sponsorship of this bill, you'll get nowhere with it." The speaker spat. He was obviously annoyed with Josh's outbursts and the revelation of a meeting, a meeting that he had no knowledge of.

"I assure you Mr. Speaker, that Josh and I did not meet last night to discuss this bill or to broker a deal," Juliana reassure the speaker.

"You're playing me on this!" Josh yelled. "When we were together, you said that…" Josh didn't get to finish his sentence before Juliana rose from her seat.

"Excuse us." Juliana said, looking around the room. Her breathing was deep and calculated. It was obvious to almost everyone in the room that Juliana was angry. "Josh." Juliana growled. "I need to see you outside please. Now."

As she stepped outside the Roosevelt room, Juliana could see Leo through the glass attempting to placate the speaker. Josh stepped out of the room just after Jules. He was pacing in minute circles in front of Juliana, opening and closing his clenched fists and breathing deeply, his anger and frustration was about to spill over. Juliana waited until Josh turned in his pacing to face her and then began her tirade.

"How dare you use our personal life against me! God, in the White House, no less! Our relationship is private and should remain that way."

"Me? How dare I?" Josh yelled. Realizing that the hallway was no place for a yelling match, Josh pulled Juliana into the closest vacated office. "True or false? Last night you told me that the bill could be passed at 5 and with hearty bipartisan support. Am I right? Or did I just imagine that whole conversation while we were happily in my bed?"

"Josh! I was just talking! Did we have a meeting? Did you make an appointment? You can't use something that happened while we were together against me! I tried to warn you, but you threw me out of your office. You didn't want to hear it!"

Briefly, Josh thought back to early this morning when Juliana had shown up in his office. Neither had had the time to talk, but Jules seemed to want to stick around and discuss something. Josh had assumed that she wanted to talk about something more personal, and ignoring her requests for just a minute or two to talk about something that "might matter to him", he had literally pushed her out of his office and turned to Donna to talk about a file he was missing.

"You played me!" Josh shouted back, his memory of that morning now over. He no longer cared if anyone outside the office heard their argument. Josh was losing his command of this bill and it made him angry. "You planted that information on me so that we would feel secure. Then you plotted all day to destroy the bill and use it for your own gains. You used me and you used us! But, what else is new. You've used everyone who's ever come into your life. All your connections. Sam. You even spun the death of your husband to make yourself look better. "

"God Josh, I wish I were brilliant enough to come up with that plan. And while I can't take credit for brainwashing the deputy chief of staff, I do know that if you don't trust me and respect our relationship, then this isn't worth it." Juliana had lowered her voice. She was no longer yelling. Juliana's voice had a defeated tone to it. "Which one is bothering you more? The fact that you think I work for people who you feel are morally and ethically corrupt and that you can't trust me? Or that you _lost_? You got beat on this bill – possibly because you've spent so much time with your head up your ass that you didn't notice to movement on the other side."

Neither Josh nor Juliana had stopped to notice that outside the office, staffers and visitors were pausing their work to listen to their argument. The duo also failed to notice the flag sprawled across the wall bearing the motto "Don't Tread on Me". But, their location became clear as the door to Sam's office opened and Sam walked in.

"What is going on in here? You can hear the yelling outside. Josh, what happened to the meeting?" Sam asked.

Neither Josh nor Juliana spoke. Schemes, plans and plots that Juliana might have constructed were running through Josh's head. He couldn't focus on the people in front of him, because he was blinded by his anger. Juliana was trying to restrain the many feelings inhabiting her body, ranging from anger to hurt. Sam looked at Juliana and read her body language. He could see the anger and pain in her eyes.

"What did you say to her?" Sam asked in a more accusatory tone than Jules or Josh had expected.

"Nothing she didn't deserve." Josh replied coldly. Sam took a few angry steps towards Josh, but stopped when Josh started talking again. "She blindsided us Sam! She used what we had to sneak a deal in under the table. God, Sam! She was using us! All of us! You, me, everybody!"

"Watch what you say. You can't talk about my sister that way." Sam warned, his voice bordering on shouting.

"I can say whatever I want. She's _my_ girlfriend. She's _my_ problem. _My_ thorn in _my _side." Josh shouted at Sam.

"Would you both stop it! I'm not something you can fight over." Jules turned to each man separately to address them, anger raging in her eyes. Sam and Josh could both recognize the Seaborn talent of restrained anger. "_You_, have never been an older brother to me, so don't start now. I'm not something that you need to protect. This is my life; so let me do with it what I please. _You._" Juliana said turning to Josh. "You cannot claim me as _yours_. I am not _your_ problem. I am not _your_ girlfriend. I am in no way _yours_!"

Juliana started walking to the door. Sam made an attempt to grab her arm, hoping to keep her in his office and work things out. Juliana jerked away from him in one clean motion. She had neither the strength nor the will to continue this battle with either Sam or Josh today. Juliana was already kicking herself that she had left a meeting in the west wing to have a shouting match with her boyfriend.

"Jules, wait." Sam said quietly. Juliana's words had begun to sink in and in Sam's mind he was piecing together a plan to mend his relationship with his sister. Had Juliana turned around, Sam's body language would have conveyed his message.

"Let her go, Sam." Josh spat out, not even looking at Juliana who had paused at the door. Juliana was partially out the door, when Josh mumbled angrily under his breath. "Pathetic. I bet you would prefer it if I just died. Ha. Closure."

Juliana stopped in her tracks, keeping her back to both Sam and Josh. Josh instantly began wishing he hadn't stooped so low to win an argument. He began formulating an apology, but was caught off guard by a binder hitting him forcefully in the shoulder. Josh was still reeling from the impact of the binder and rubbing his shoulder, when he looked up to see Jules still standing with her back to him. Josh whirled around to see Sam fuming and looking fiercely at him.

"That was low. Even for you. Get out."

Josh started to retreat from Sam's office, but Juliana stood blocking his exit. She was finishing scribbling a note of some kind. Josh approached her as she finished, unsure of whether to wait for her to leave or to try to walk around her. The weight of all the things Josh had said were starting to sink in and he wanted more than anything to take Jules into his arms and make the last hour disappear.

"I assume you're going back to the meeting. Please give this to the speaker for me."

Juliana didn't wait for a response or acknowledgement. She simply turned and walked out of the bullpen. Josh walked a few steps out of Sam's office and wondered if she'd ever be back. He wondered if he would come back were it him. He knew the answer to that question – not a snowball's chance in hell. Josh looked at the note in his hand. Juliana had folded it in half before giving it to him. He opened it gingerly, knowing that opening and reading it probably afforded him another binder in the shoulder. Juliana's unmistakable script floated across the page.

'_Mr. Speaker – Don't budge. They're not worth it.'_

Josh sighed, refolded the note and walked back to the meeting, knowing that he had been defeated on more than one level.

6


	35. Pottery Class

A week and a half later, not much had changed. Josh and Sam weren't talking to each other unless national security required it. CJ and Donna seemed to running interference between the two and Leo had given up hoping that either party would get over it. Josh cooled down the day after his altercation with Juliana. He had instantly begun to regret his actions at the time, but as the week went on he felt a dreadful pain of regret sinking in. Josh realized that he had lost his temper and taken it out on one of the only people he could lash out at. Donna wanted to send flowers to the Speaker to apologize. Josh had insisted that he call and apologize himself. Apologies went over much better with the Speaker than with Juliana. Josh tried calling. A lot. Juliana refused to pick up the phone. Finally, after Josh had called her cell phone 4 times in an hour, Juliana answered. Josh remembered being shocked by Juliana's indifferent tone.

"_Don't say anything." Juliana instructed before Josh could tell her how happy he was she answered his call. "Please stop calling, Josh. It's becoming annoying."_

"_Jules, I want to apologize." Josh said, almost pleading._

"_I don't need an apology. I needed you to respect me. Now, I need you to leave me alone. If you have a legitimate legislative concern, you can make an appointment with my office."_

"_I've tried that."_

"_You didn't have a legitimate concern."_

Juliana had hung up after that sentence. Josh tried calling back, but she wouldn't answer. He attempted to make an appointment to apologize with flowers, candy, stuffed animals, anything it took, but Juliana's assistant wouldn't let him through the door. Finally, Josh gave up.

Things in the west wing were tense, but still working. CJ had just left Josh's office, where Josh was complaining about Sam's meeting with Congressman Granger. Of course, Josh wouldn't go complain to Sam in person, so CJ had volunteered to play the role of the go between,

"Sam?"

CJ stopped to look at Sam. He was sitting behind his desk, papers strewn everywhere, his cell phone was suspended from his hand in mid-air and he was staring off into space. CJ had called out his name two other times, once as she walked past Ginger's desk and once from Sam's doorway. Now as she stood physically in front of Sam, she still garnered no response.

"Sam!" CJ's voice was full of exasperation and uneasiness.

"Huh?" Sam mumbled.

"I've been calling your name for ages now. We need to talk about the meeting you had yesterday with Granger. I don't think…" CJ noticed that Sam was looking around aimlessly, his eyes blinking rapidly. He had clumsily put his cell phone down on his desk, but none of CJ's words registered. "Sam? What's going on?"

"I have to go." Sam shook his head as if trying to shake off a cloud of fog and stood up. Looking around, Sam grabbed his laptop and some files and stuffed them into his bag. CJ grew even more concerned when she noticed the haphazard way that Sam was shoving things into his bag. Sam was normally precise, well organized and bordering on obsessive compulsive about his things, but as his laptop and files entered his bag there were crumpled pages, folded corners and things totally askew.

"Sam. Talk to me." CJ implored. Sam stopped on the other side of his desk near CJ and brought his hands up to his face. Sam took off his glasses and then his arms fell limply beside him.

"There was…" Sam took a deep shaky breath. He started motioning with his hands, trying to help the words make sense. "There was…a thing…she…she was going…"

"Sam," CJ took a tentative step towards Sam and touched her hand to his arm. Sam jumped and recoiled as her hand touched him. It was as if he snapped back into consciousness. "Sam, you're worrying me."

"She was going to her pottery class, CJ."

"Who was? What's wrong?"

"She…my…my mom's died, CJ. She's had a heart attack. I, I have to go."

CJ could see the tears welling up in Sam's eyes and she could see how hard he was fighting to contain them. Sam picked up his bag and walked out of his office. On his way out of the bullpen, Sam plowed into Toby. Their shoulders hit so hard that it sent Toby's notepad flying. Sam didn't even seem to register the collision.

"Sam! What the…CJ! What's going on?" Toby yelled at CJ, seeing her standing in the door to Sam's office.

"Sam's mother is dead." CJ replied softly. She exhaled and shook her head slightly. "After everything that's been going on..." CJ didn't finish the thought. She collected herself and looked back to a shocked Toby, "We need to tell Leo."

CJ and Toby walked into Leo's office to find Leo and Margaret arguing over possible new letter head designs.

"Oh, thank God!" Leo exclaimed as CJ and Toby walked in. "I'll take anything that gets her off my case for five minutes." Margaret stood expectantly next to Leo's desk, holding a handful of papers. "Five minutes!" Leo bellowed at Margaret. It was enough to send her scurrying to her desk. "Alright. What's going on?"

"We should wait for Josh." CJ explained. Leo couldn't help noticing that Toby seemed a little less gruff than usual and CJ wouldn't meet his eyes. This couldn't be good.

"Leo, we've got to put a stop to this! They're refusing to char my burger for me in the mess!" Josh announced, full of good humor as he materialized in Leo's office. "What have I missed?"

Josh scanned the room, taking note of Sam's absence and the looks playing across CJ and Toby's face. Suddenly, Josh had the sinking feeling that his jovial mood was soon be dissipating.

Leo looked at his senior staff. "I don't know. CJ was about to tell us something."

"Sam's…" CJ paused, measuring her words. She wanted them to come out, as they should be. "Sam just rushed out of his office. His mother passed away." There was another long pause. CJ quickly gauged Leo and Josh's reaction. "She seems to have suffered a heart attack. Sam was a little sketchy on the details."

"The poor kid." Leo commented. "Do we know when things will be?"

"No. I'll check in with him later." Toby assured Leo. Leo couldn't help but notice the concern and protection in his voice.

Leo looked across the room to Josh. He looked like a racer waiting for the starting gun – like he wanted to dash out of the room at full speed. Leo wondered if Josh's thoughts were with Sam or Juliana at the moment.

"That's all. CJ, keep me updated. Someone…everyone…try to check in with Sam. I'll let the president know." Leo said,

"Thank you." CJ and Toby both said as they turned to leave.

"Thanks." Josh mumbled as he walked out.

"Josh?" CJ called out. Josh was walking in a daze and almost didn't hear CJ.

"Huh?"

"Have you talked to Juliana? Does someone need to tell her?"

"I haven't…Sam would…" Josh was speechless as he processed the news. His stomach felt hard and knotted. He was finding it hard to concentrate on CJ and not think about the pain that Jules must be experiencing. Momentarily, Josh flashed back to the moment when Donna told him about his own father. Josh wondered if it had been as abrupt for Jules. He wondered if a friend had told her or if had been some arbitrary assistant. "I should call her."

Josh disappeared down the corridor without talking more to CJ. CJ was left standing in his wake, her thoughts on Sam and Juliana's loss and Josh's troubled state of mind.


	36. In a Fog

It seemed to CJ like Josh had disappeared off the face of the earth – or at least out of DC. The last time CJ had seen Josh he had been jogging to his office to call Juliana. Over 24 hours had passed. CJ had noticed that the west wing seemed unusually quiet when she came in this morning – and then the reason became apparent. Sam was gone and Josh was missing. Donna said that he had told her to farm out his work and simply said he'd be back later. Even Toby was curious about where Josh had disappeared to.

Leo was more than curious, he was incensed that Josh had basically vanished without alerting anyone. Leo understood the root of Josh's vanishing act, but he thought that Josh could have been a bit more steadfast in the work department. Finally, Leo charged CJ and Donna with the task of finding Josh and making sure he was back to work as soon as possible.

CJ had talked to Sam only once, and that was just through playing voicemail tag. CJ called Sam's cell phone numerous times, each time leaving a message that made her sound more concerned. Finally Sam called back, much to his relief he got CJ's voicemail. He simply assured CJ that he was fine and updated her on the details of his mother's funeral. As soon as CJ heard the details she booked herself and Toby on flights out to California.

It wasn't until the next day, as CJ and Toby boarded their plane that CJ thought about where Josh might be and took a chance on a phone call.

"Sam?"

"Hi, CJ."

"How are you? Oh, hell, that's a stupid question. I shouldn't ask how you are. I mean we all know…"

"CJ?"

"Yeah."

"Can I be a part of this conversation?"

"Sure. Sorry."

"I'm doing well, to answer your question. And it wasn't stupid. It's tough. But life is tough in the aluminum siding business."

Sam could sense the smile spreading across CJ's face, even over the phone.

"What did you need Ceej?"

"I couldn't have just called to hear the sparkling sound of your voice, Sparky?"

"You could have. But you didn't. Plus, aren't I going to see you later today anyway?"

"True. You know me too well. Sam, have you seen Josh? We can't seem to find him?"

"You've lost Josh? CJ, he's not a puppy…he can come and go as he pleases."

"Yeah, but no one's seen him in two days. Not even Donna, Sam."

"He'll tell someone where he is when he's ready, CJ."

CJ listened to Sam and thought it was strange that Sam wasn't concerned about Josh. Sam shifted from one foot to another. He was standing in his favorite room in his mother's house. He had always loved the study, with its picture window that looked out onto the Pacific Ocean. Some of his most treasured memories were of he and his mother curled up in the study watching the sunset into the ocean. Sam smiled as he remembered how his mom used to tell him that if you sat perfectly still and quiet you could hear the sun sizzle as it touched the ocean.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Josh is there, isn't he?"

Sam walked away from the window and his memories, across the hall and into the family room. With just two fingers, Sam gingerly pried the slats of the plantation blinds apart enough to see the front doorstep. Josh had been sitting on the doorstep for the last three hours. He hadn't knocked or rung the bell yet. Josh hadn't even called to say that he was in town. He was just sitting there.

"Yeah. He's here."

"Has he seen Juliana?" CJ asked. She, and many others, thought that Josh's hasty departure had more to do with Juliana than it did with Sam.

"No. She's here, but he hasn't knocked. He hasn't rung the bell. The only reason I knew he was there is because I looked out the window to see if the mail had come yet."

"So, Josh is at your house, but not really at your house?"

"He's just sitting on the front doorstep and mumbling. He's been there for a few hours." Sam explained.

"Put him on the phone, Sam." CJ instructed.

"CJ, if he's not ready…let's just leave him."

"Put him on, Sam." Sam heard the tone of CJ's voice, a mix of concern and authority, and walked to the front door. Josh jumped up off of the porch stairs at the sound of Sam unlocking the door. Whirling around to face Sam, Josh looked like a possum caught in the headlights of a car in the middle of the night, not knowing whether to turn around and run or to stay where he was.

"Hey, man. I was just…" Sam smiled a knowing smile. He couldn't help but let out a little chuckle as he watched Josh attempt to piece together a quick explanation of his being there. Sam just shook his head and shoved the phone in the direction of Josh's hands.

"CJ wants to talk to you." It was all Sam said before turning away and walking just inside the front door. Sam wanted to give Josh some privacy, but he left the door open to let Josh know that he was welcome inside.

"CJ." Josh said flatly into the phone.

"Hi there mi amor. You know, you've got a few people worried around here. No one seems to be able to find you."

"The people who need to know, know where I am."

"Get your butt inside, please." CJ said, the concern filtering out of her voice so that it sounded like more of an order.

"I can't."

"Josh. The last thing I need right now is for the press to show up and for the headlines to read 'Deputy White House Chief of Staff sits on doorstep in California for three hours'."

"How did you know how long it's been?"

"Because Sam's not blind. He just thought he'd let you come in when you were ready."

"Oh."

"Josh, you're there. Get your act together and go inside. I'm sure Sam and Juliana could use a friend right now."

"CJ. I can't." Josh pleaded. "I can't go in there. You don't know…"

"I do know. I know what happened, she talks to me. But that doesn't matter right now. She needs time and some support. Your support, Josh. Get your ass inside that house and show Sam and Juliana that you're there for them."

"Yes, ma'am." Josh said. CJ could just hear the hint of defensive humor in his voice.

"Toby and I will be there soon. We'll see you when we land. Go inside Josh!" Josh could hear CJ's smile through the phone. Josh clicked off the phone, but sat back down on the front steps. Sam's steps were unmistakable on the floor of the entryway and then the wood of the porch. Josh began talking without looking at Sam.

"Sorry, man. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble with CJ. I just don't know what to say."

"It's okay. It's you who's really in trouble with CJ, not me. So, my kneecaps are safe." Sam took the phone out of Josh's hands and laughed quietly. "So, is this some ancient Jewish tradition? Should I expect Toby to turn up on my doorstep next?"

Josh smiled. He knew that Sam's questions didn't require a reply. Josh looked past Sam, into the house. He had been here many times before, the first time being just after he and Sam had met. From the front door, Josh could see straight through the house and out the large picture window in the study. The sun was just starting to set over the ocean. Sam turned to see what Josh was staring at.

"You know, my mom used to say that if you sat absolutely still and quiet that you can hear the sun sizzle as it touches the ocean." Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah, I did. She tried to tell me that once and I argued with her citing all the scientific facts I could think of." Josh stood up and walked towards Sam, still looking out the window. "We argued so much that she finally gave up. But not before pointing out that she didn't think I'd ever be able to hear it sizzle because there was no chance of me ever being that quiet."

"She liked you." Sam assured Josh. "Come inside."

"I can't."

Sam sighed and shook his head, gearing up for the argument that was to come. From upstairs, Juliana could hear voices bickering back and forth. A little over two hours ago, Juliana had seen Josh on the front steps. Moving the curtains aside with her hand, she watched Sam and Josh arguing over coming inside. She smiled and decided to go downstairs and drag him inside herself.

Josh and Sam both stopped debating the merits of being inside versus outside when they heard Juliana clear her throat from the front door.

"Jules." Josh managed to whisper. Sam threw his hands up in defeat. He talked to Juliana as he walked past her into the house.

"He's being hard headed." Juliana smiled at Sam and then turned to smile at Josh. She was happy to see him standing on her mother's doorstep and understood why he was putting up so much of a fight.

"Let's go." Juliana motioned with her head towards the open door. "Come in and I'll get you some coffee."

Josh followed Juliana in and shut the door behind him. He thought about putting up an argument about how he didn't want to trouble her and didn't need any coffee, but coffee sounded really good. Sam had retreated into the study, wanting to give Juliana and Josh some space. In the kitchen, Juliana handed Josh a mug of steaming coffee. Josh took a sip and set it down on the counter. He took a few steps to approach her.

"You didn't need to come." Juliana assured him. Josh could hear a waiver in her voice betraying the strength that she was exuding so well.

"I don't know what to say." Josh said, almost in a whisper. Josh could recall the exact moment that Donna had told him about his father. He remembered the numbness of the shock and then the overwhelming emptiness and dull pain that came afterwards. Josh found himself wondering if Juliana was experiencing any of these things and thinking of how to make it go away.

"Josh? Are you okay?" Juliana asked, worried.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"_Are_ you okay?"

"Stop doing that. You don't need to take care of everybody else, you need to take care of yourself!" Josh shot at her.

"It's easier sometimes to concentrate on others. It makes it hurt less." Juliana said truthfully. It broke Josh's heart to hear the experience in Juliana's voice.

"Jules," Josh breathed, "Are you going to be okay?" He could see the tears beginning to gather in the corners of her eyes. Juliana looked up and blinked, trying to keep her tears from spilling over.

"No." Josh's arms encircled Juliana and he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "It's too much." Juliana hugged Josh back and hugged tighter and tighter. Josh could feel her body begin to tremble. Juliana began to cry. Really cry. She knew that it was the first time she had really cried since someone had called her with the news. Josh just held her close and stroked her hair. Gently, Josh led Juliana out of the kitchen, to the family room and guided her shaking body down onto the couch. Juliana continued to cry, curling up in Josh's protection. Josh could feel tears collect in his eyes, but he held back wanting to stay strong for Juliana.

Sam had been listening from the study. He waited a while before going into the family room to check on Josh and Juliana. When he entered, Juliana was curled up in a tight ball, her head on Josh's chest. Josh was lightly rubbing her arm and watching her sleep.

"What's going on?" Sam asked in quiet voice.

"She needed to let it out." Josh replied softly, not wanting to wake Jules.

"She hasn't slept in a long time." Sam told him. "She hasn't let herself."

"She looked tired." Josh reasoned.

"She needed to feel safe." Sam explained. He paused for a moment taking in the sight he saw in front of him. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "You're a good guy. She needed you. I'm glad you came." Sam turned to go back to the study.

"Sam?" Josh called in a hushed way. "I'm sorry. Your mother was an incredible woman. I've been here. You shouldn't have to go through this." Josh paused for a moment and ran his free hand through his hair. "I'm sorry for the rest too. What's gone down between us. I'm…I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Sam answered back with a heartfelt smile. "It's good to have you here."

The sky was desolate; the morning fog had not yet burned off. A gray overtone seemed to paint the landscape of the cemetery. Juliana stood at the edge of her mother's grave with Sam by her side. Their father stood just behind them, along with the others who considered themselves family – CJ, Toby, Leo and Josh. The coffin was covered in flowers, mostly hydrangeas, and their scent could be caught hanging in the misty air. The air was cool, even more so with the fog, and Juliana was wishing she had brought her jacket to the gravesite instead of leaving it in the limousine. Her black dress wasn't enough to keep a constant chill from running up and down her spine.

Neither Juliana nor Sam cried. Sam hadn't known if he'd be able to make it through the funeral, but he had held it in this far. CJ noted that their father was openly grieving, but that both Juliana and Sam struggled to stay strong and hold back the tears.

A lone gull flew overhead. Juliana paused to look up at it, noticing how surreal the experience seemed. The minister finished his prayer and the mass of people began departing for their cars. The family was the last still remaining at the grave. Toby put his arm around CJ and guided her to their waiting car, embracing Sam on the way. Juliana's father whispered something over her shoulder. She either didn't hear or ignored him, her eyes focused on the flowers resting on her mother's coffin.

Juliana wanted a few minutes alone with her mother. She wanted a private goodbye. Sam understood and nodded in acquiescence. Juliana felt like her world was out of control. She needed to focus on something. Juliana focused on the beautiful flowers in her mother's grave. The fog was causing a layer of mist to collect on the flowers. They looked glowing and fresh.

"Jules." She heard her name spoken softly and felt a hand touch her shoulder. She had known that Josh was there even before he spoke.

"Thank you for coming, Josh." Juliana turned and leaned into Josh. Her hands were balled up tight into fights and pressed into his chest. Josh wrapped his arms around Juliana and held her tightly.

"I'm here for you, Jules. Whatever you need." Josh whispered, looking directly into her wet eyes.

"I'm just so sad….God, no, I'm so mad!" Juliana had pulled away slightly and was hitting him in the chest with her anger. "Why did this have to happen?"

"It's not fair." Josh reassured Juliana.

"It's not. This wasn't supposed to happen." Juliana took a deep breath, shivered and then whispered, "Not again."

"Hey," Josh said as he used his hand to lift her head up so she was looking into his eyes. "This has nothing to do with you. It was tragic. It was unfair. But you aren't responsible for this."

Josh looked at Juliana. He couldn't help but think how young and innocent she looked.

8


	37. Come Back Home

After the funeral, everyone was invited back to the house for lunch. The house was full of embraces and remembrances and an unusual political buzz that separated people into two distinct groups. Juliana smiled to those wishing her well. The Speaker of the House told her to take off as much time as she needed. It was surreal. She felt like couldn't breathe, so she hung on to Sam. Josh was nowhere in sight.

CJ strolled into the kitchen and caught sight of Josh sitting on the patio. He turned his head to acknowledge CJ as she walked through the door, carefully latching it behind her.

"What's wrong with you?" CJ asked. "Shouldn't you be inside, I don't know, holding someone or hugging someone."

"I seem to be doing a lot of that lately."

"It's what they need, Josh." CJ explained. CJ watched Josh carefully as he put his drink down on a nearby table and ran his hands through his hair, obviously contemplating something in his head. Josh was trying to push back the memories that were rushing into his mind. There were memories of his father's funeral, but they mixed with memories of the harsh words that he had slung at Jules the last time they had been together.

"She's perfect you know." Josh commented, staring off into the surf down below. "Juliana." Josh clarified for CJ, looking at her now. "She's perfect. She was perfect for me and I drove her away."

"Even perfection had its flaws, Josh."

"That was deep, CJ." A small smile spread momentarily across Josh's face.

"I was pointing out that Juliana isn't perfect. Sure she's strong, brilliant, beautiful, and compassionate, she's all those things. She may have even been one of the better things to happen to you, but she's not perfect."

"I should go. I don't belong here." Josh stood up and took a few steps to the edge of the patio. He listened to the dull roar of the ocean. Josh felt like an impostor. It hadn't been too long ago that Sam was engaging him in fist fights and Jules had stopped talking to him – all because he had been too proud and pathetic to treat a relationship with respect. CJ interrupted Josh's introspective moment.

"Stop it, Josh. This isn't all about you. You belong here. You belong here because you need to comfort your best friend and a girl that you care for. You need to support them and they need you to do it. It was you who got Juliana to sleep. It was you who got her to eat something. She needs you. Sam needs you too. Forget about whatever it was that happened back in DC. And, before you say that I don't know, I do know because gossip travels faster than a bullet train in that place." CJ seemed to rant without taking a breath. Josh stood almost in awe of her wise tirade. "Go inside. Be the Josh Lyman that we all know and love."

Josh gave CJ a smile, patted her affectionately on the shoulder and walked back inside.

The sun was setting into the ocean and casting an orange glow throughout the house. Sam, CJ and Toby had long since changed clothes and were now relaxing with a beer and swapping west wing stories. CJ was catching Sam up on all the gossip he had missed in the few days he had been gone. Sam was happy for the company of good friends and the distraction it provided.

"So then Toby accidentally hits Ginger with the ball instead. Donna thought for a while that Ginger might have a concussion and had her recite the members of congress in alphabetical order to keep her conscious."CJ explained, giggling and almost brining herself to tears.

"Does Ginger know all the members of congress?" Questioned Sam.

"I really don't think so." CJ said between fits of giggles. "But it was quite hilarious."

"It really wasn't." Toby said flatly, taking a swig of his beer. Sam laughed in spite of himself. He didn't know what he found more humorous, the thought of Donna nursing Ginger over a quasi-concussion or the look on Toby's face. Toby obviously felt bad about the situation, more than he wanted to let show, and he found it comical, but he was trying his best to disguise all of those emotions.

"That's it!" Juliana yelled from somewhere else in the house. Sam, CJ and Toby all turned to watch Juliana stomp through the room to the bottom of the stairs. Josh followed close behind. CJ picked her beer back up and turned on the couch so her long legs were tucked underneath her. She was ready for the entertainment.

"I don't have any bones in my pockets and you're not a puppy! Stop following me around!" Juliana yelled at Josh. Tiredness and aggravation were evident in her voice.

"I don't think you have any pockets." Josh joked, trying to lighten the mood. He was worried about her. Yesterday, Juliana had been a ball of emotions, running from high to low. Today, other than at the funeral, Josh hadn't seen any sign of emotions and Juliana was trying to push everyone away.

"God, I hate you right now." Instead of walking upstairs, Juliana headed towards the family room and the group of onlookers. "Someone, please tell Josh to stop."

"What are we? Back in first grade?" Sam asked, his eyebrows arching towards the ceiling and a smile gracing his face.

Without even allowing time for Sam to reply Toby deadpanned, "Josh. Stop."

"You're no help." Juliana said.

"Can't say I didn't try."

Juliana looked at the group of people gracing her mother's home. Her mother would have never wanted them to all be sitting around feeling bad for themselves. Plus, Juliana was feeling the urge to get out of the house and feel an iota of normalcy.

"Let's go out." Juliana addressed the entire room.

"Jules, I don't think now's the time." Sam said with a sigh.

"Mom wouldn't want us all sitting around. We need to get out of the house."

"Jules, I think Sam is right." Josh said. "You can't just go and make it all go away. It's not a good idea."

"Whatever." Juliana shot at Josh. Josh held up both of his hands in front of him in defense. "I'm going out to get a drink. Anyone coming?"

The room fell silent. CJ looked from Toby to Sam to Josh. Sam's head was hanging as he stared intently at the floor. Josh was watching Jules, trying to calculate her next move. Juliana strode to the door, turning around one last time before opening it. All the heads in the room whipped around.

"I'm coming." Toby said, rising out of his chair and walking over to Juliana.

"Good, let's go." Juliana said. She turned and put her hand on the doorknob, beginning to open the door.

"Well, we can't let Toby have all the fun." CJ joked. "Has anyone seen my shoes? Come on guys." CJ motioned to Sam and Josh. They didn't really have a choice, so they walked out the door with the others.

The bar that Juliana chose was a local place, in the middle of downtown. When they arrived, Sam quickly found an empty table and pulled up enough chairs to accommodate everyone. CJ and Juliana headed straight to the bar to order the first round of drinks. Everyone was eating and drinking when Toby, wanting to break the monotony, challenged Juliana to a casual game of pool.

"Does Toby know what he's getting himself into?" Sam asked with a grin as Jules and Toby walked over to one of the pool tables.

"Probably not." CJ commented.

"I just hope they're not playing for money." Josh added. "She's cleaned me out every time we've played." CJ and Sam looked at Josh. He was staring intently at Juliana.

Later, Toby came slinking back to the table. Toby looked at Josh with a look that told Josh not to ask how the game went.

"So, good game?" Josh said, paying no heed to the look on Toby's face and smiling mischievously. "I could have saved you the humiliation and told you not to play."

"And yet, you didn't." Toby said, taking a seat. "Where are Sam and CJ?"

"They're on the dance floor." Josh looked out on the dance floor and Toby's gaze followed. CJ and Sam were dancing to the music, a live group who were belting out a strange mix of honky tonk, funk and hip-hop all rolled up into one song. Josh thought about asking where Jules was, but before he could get his question together, she came from the bar, bouncing to the beat of the music. As Juliana got closer to Josh, she didn't say anything. She simply held her arm and hand out to him and smiled playfully, glancing at the dance floor.

"Let's go." Josh said, accepting her invitation to dance.

Out on the dance floor, Josh and Jules did much better than CJ and Sam,

who were teasingly arguing over who was responsible for which bruised toes. Josh pulled Juliana a bit closer as they found the beat of the music and danced in time. He could feel her breath on his neck and smell her perfume drifting off of her body. Juliana seemed to be lost in the music, completely enjoying herself. It seemed to Josh, that to the average bystander, no one would have known that Juliana was grieving the death of her mother. When Juliana finally looked around, about two songs later, she noticed that Sam and CJ had rejoined Toby back at their table. The song switched surprisingly, leading into a mellower one. Juliana moved closer to Josh for the slower song, allowing him to move his arms around her waist. His lips connected in a gently kiss with her forehead and eventually Juliana rested her head on Josh's shoulders. Josh smoothly moved his head closer to hers so he could whisper in her ear.

"I still love you, you know." Josh whispered. Juliana's head shot up. She looked at him, not breaking her stare.

"Don't." Juliana didn't say anything else. Her body slumped slightly, just enough for Josh to notice, as she began to make her way back to the table. Josh stood alone in the middle of the dance floor watching Juliana walk away. Josh was going to wait for her to sit down with the others before walking over himself, but he was thrown when Juliana veered towards the front door of the bar instead of the table. Looking over at the table, and registering CJ's concerned look, Josh went after Jules.

Outside the night was crisp and fresh. Juliana was standing with her back against the building and her eyes closed, just taking in the air. As Josh approached, Juliana took in a deep breath and addressed him without opening her eyes.

"I love you too." Juliana's smile faded a bit as she turned her head to look at Josh. "I just needed some fresh air. I'll be fine."

"Why don't you come back inside?" The concern was evident in Josh's voice and he reached out, grasping Juliana's hand in one of his and putting his other near the small of her back. To Josh, Juliana looked dazed and lost.

"Josh, I can't do this anymore." Juliana said, pulling away from him.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted things to work out."

"Huh? Thanks." Juliana wasn't really registering all of Josh's words.

"Isn't' that what you wanted?"

"Yes. I think."

"Okay. No, you know what…not okay. You can't keep letting go of your life." Josh's frustration was mounting. He couldn't understand how Jules could just let part of her go without a fight. The Juliana he knew was a fighter.

"You don't know, okay." Juliana said accusingly.

"I know plenty. I've seen plenty." Josh countered.

"No! You don't! You see everything in black and white. You don't even let yourself feel. If you did then maybe you'd know."

"Don't tell me that I don't feel. You don't know what I feel and what I don't feel. _I'm_ just fine." Josh's voice rose in anger with every word he said.

"Then why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset, I don't care. I just don't want to see you like this. You can't go on like this." Josh defended valiantly.

"I just want my life back." Juliana finally yelled at Josh.

"Well then have a life! Get a life! Take the blinders off and get a life!"

"Gee thank you so much for being supportive." She yelled sarcastically.

"Well is this the life you wanted? Right now?"

"No!" Juliana spat at Josh after she had taken a few tense moments to start angrily at him.

"That's because you're settling. Don't settle. Reach out and take what belongs to you, what you have coming to you." Josh's eyes met Juliana's again. He could see that hers blazed with as much fire and anger as his did.

"What?"

"Come home, Jules."

"Huh?"

"Come home with me." Josh said it as if it was simple. He had lowered his voice and almost whispered.

"Josh," Jules focused on him clearly, blinking back tears. "I don't have a home. Everything's gone."

"You have a job there. You have friends…."

"I resigned."

"What?"

"I resigned. Earlier today. And I didn't have _real_ friends."

"You have me." Josh planted his hands firmly in his pockets and looked down at the sidewalk momentarily before meeting Juliana's eyes.

"No. I _had_ you." Juliana said, breaking away from Josh and taking a few steps away from him. "Right up until the point when you decided that I was inconvenient, then I didn't have you anymore."

"I was wrong." Josh pleaded. "Come back inside and then come back with me."

Juliana smiled sadly, and shook her head.

"No, Josh."

Jules walked back into the bar and sat down at the table. Josh watched her from outside. He watched as she shrugged off the worried looks that CJ and Sam were giving her. He watched as she placated Toby with a trite excuse. Josh had never claimed to fully understand Juliana, but he understood her clearly this time.

7


	38. Cheerleading Camp

Sam's phone call had been unexpected and his invitation to dinner was almost more startling. CJ talked to Sam at least once a week over the phone, and Toby talked to him periodically too. But, things had been tense when Sam left the White House and even though Josh had promised himself that he'd keep in touch, he only spoke to Sam every now and then, and usually by email. Josh even suspected that Sam talked to Donna more than he talked to Josh, but then again, Donna talked Josh's mother more than he did too.

Their conversation had been brief. Sam just mentioned that he was in DC. Josh and Sam quickly caught up on political scoops and ideas being batted around the west wing, but steered clear of happenings in their own lives. Just as swiftly as the conversation began, Sam was ending it by asking Josh if he would come to dinner that night.

Josh soon found that he wasn't the only person invited to dinner that night. CJ, Toby and Donna had all received phone calls, inviting them to dinner that evening. He and Donna shared a cab to the restaurant, speculating along the way why Sam might have called everyone together. Josh and Donna were the last to arrive and as they walked in they were arguing over whether or not Josh could expect Donna to steal his food throughout the evening. There was a large round table reserved for the group in the back of the restaurant. Donna seated herself next to Sam and Josh sat between Donna and Toby.

A few minutes later, after the food had been ordered, Sam cleared his throat and began talking, taking everyone by surprise.

"I bet you're all wondering why I invited you to dinner tonight." Sam began.

"You mean you didn't fly all the way across the country to look at my beautiful face?" CJ asked before taking a drink from her wine glass.

"That's an added bonus." Sam said, raising his beer in her direction. "I'm going to run for governor."

"Of what?" Josh asked. Donna hit Josh on the arm and CJ launched part of her dinner roll across the table at him, hitting him square in the forehead.

"Neptune." Toby replied dryly.

"Sam! That's great!" CJ exclaimed, her voice was full of pride and pleasure.

"Wow, Sam! You'll be a fantastic governor!" Donna reassured him.

"Of California?" Josh asked, a little flabbergasted. He was still trying to grasp Sam's declaration.

"Yes, Josh. Of California." Sam confirmed. Sam looked at Toby, who had been extremely quiet. "Toby? What do you think?"

"I think you need to run this campaign the right way. Not like last time."

The table grew quiet. Everyone thought back to the past and Sam's last campaign.

"I'd need your help. All of you." Sam said, looking around the table. His eyes paused for a moment as they connected with Josh's.

"We can't just quit our jobs and come with you, Sam. If things were different, you know we would. But the president needs us." CJ sounded almost guilty telling Sam that she couldn't come be part of the campaign.

"I'm not asking all of you to quit. I just need your support. I need your support and your advice. You all are my family. And I need you by my side for this." Sam said poetically.

"That's so sweet." Donna said. She brought her hand tenderly up to her mouth and sounded almost as if she could cry.

"We could be cheerleaders and cheer you on from the sidelines. I for one would look stunning in a short skirt. Between Donna and I, we could really bring in the voters." CJ joked. Toby raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

"Who's going to run your campaign?" Josh asked, coarsely throwing his napkin in Donna's direction so she could dab her eyes. "You can't have Will, he's one of us now."

There was idle chit chat about Will and campaign managers, until Toby spoke up again from his muted side of the table.

"You know, right?" Toby mumbled. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Yeah." Sam said quietly.

"What does he know?" Josh asked. He, like CJ and Donna, was looking confusedly from Toby to Sam and back again.

"He knows whose help he needs to win." Toby explained.

The table fell silent again. Josh realized whom Toby was talking about. He was a little surprised that Toby seemed to know so much about Juliana and what had gone on in the past. Even CJ and Donna seemed to understand what Toby and Sam were discussing. Nobody wanted to bring up anything having to do with Juliana, Josh or Sam and break the fragile peace that seemed to be occurring tonight.

"I propose a toast." Josh stated, raising his glass. "To Sam Seaborn, future Governor of California. A good man and wonderful friend. Here's to your future and the bettered future of your great state."

All five raised there glasses to clink them together. With smiles all around they drank to their friendships and the future.


	39. On My Doorstep

**On My Doorstep**

Whenever the sun was shining in Houston, it seemed hot. But, to Josh, today it the heat was intolerable. The weather had been cold and cloudy when he left Washington DC, or should he say when he left in dark jeans and a chocolate brown linen shirt. Now, in hot and steamy Houston, Josh was starting to kick himself for his wardrobe. Even with his sleeves rolled up, Josh was sweltering in the Texas sunshine.

Dinner the night before with Sam had left Josh feeling excited and energized. Just as Josh had known that Sam would have made an incredible congressman, he knew that he'd make an equally amazing governor. Josh knew he couldn't take time off to help Sam with his campaign, and he definitely couldn't quit to go and run Sam's campaign, but Josh was determined to ensure that Sam won this election. And for that one reason, Josh was enduring the pure Texas sunshine and one incredibly hot day.

Josh's cab rolled down a quaint residential street. The neighborhood was just outside of downtown Houston and was lined with ideal, cottage-like homes – each with a perfectly manicured yard. The whole neighborhood looked like it came out of a magazine. When his cab came to a stop, Josh double checked the address and climbed out. He paid the cab driver, grabbed his backpack and watched the cab drive away.

Josh looked around and took in his surroundings. A small brick sidewalk wound its way up to a small, square house. It was yellow, with black shutters and a windowed sun room off to one side. Each window had an exquisite flowered window box and the front doorstep was lined topiaries. As Josh walked up to the front door, he shook his head and smiled in relative disbelief. It took a few minutes, but Josh finally found the nerve to ring the doorbell and set his plan for Sam's success in action.

There was no answer at the door. Nervously, Josh shifted his weighted from foot to foot and looked around. He was beginning to think that maybe this hadn't been the best idea. Josh rang the bell again and listened for sounds of movement inside the house.

"Come around back!" A voice yelled from around the house.

Josh assumed that it was coming from the back yard. Following the brick path around the side of the house, he let himself through a gate in the white picket fence. When Josh stepped into the backyard, he was brought to a standstill by what he saw. On the other side of the lawn, really only about 10 feet in front of him, Josh gazed at Juliana lying across a large hammock. She was wearing what he knew were her favorite pink running shorts, a small pink and orange bikini top and her large sunglasses that hid her eyes. Even though he couldn't see her eyes, Josh knew that they were focused on him.

Josh walked across the lawn, with his eyes down and his dimples showing. Juliana didn't move, except to take lift her can of diet coke to her lips. Josh was still sauntering across the lawn when Juliana lifted her head and spoke.

"Watch out for the…"

"Umph." Josh exclaimed as his shin connected with something hard, almost causing him to somersault forwards.

"Bench." Juliana finished. She giggled girlishly and she watched Josh hop around and rub his shin. He had walked right into it…a large wooden bench at the other end of the yard. "You really have a problem with those things, don't you?" Josh didn't reply. He simply smiled and walked closer, keeping an eye out for more benches. Juliana sighed and propped herself up in the hammock. "I was wondering when you would show up on my doorstep."

"What made you think that?" Josh asked coyly.

"Call it woman's intuition." Juliana stated matter of factly.

"Can I sit down?" Josh asked. He didn't wait for a reply as he made his way towards Juliana.

"Yes. But, not on the…" Juliana didn't have time to finish. She landed on the ground with a thud. Josh had decided to sit on the hammock with her.

"You know, Josh, there's a funny thing about hammocks. They really don't accommodate two people very well without careful planning." Juliana chided as she regained her composure and brushed the grass off of herself. Josh didn't offer to help her up off the ground. He shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled.

"He's running." Josh said quietly as Juliana stood up.

"What?" Juliana could barely tell that Josh had spoken, let alone make out what he said.

"Sam's running for Governor."

"Really." Juliana said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes! He's going to…"

"Josh," Juliana interrupted. "He's my brother, not some stranger off the street. I've known for close to a week. Did you come all the way out to Houston to tell me that Sam's running for governor?"

"Yeah." Josh said sheepishly. Suddenly, Josh's excitement boiled over and spilled out. "But, Jules, he's the real thing. He could really win this thing. He just needs the right people working with him."

"And who are those people, Josh?"

"Well, I would be an obvious choice, but I already have a job." Josh paused for a moment to see how Jules was taking his speech. "You've got to go out to California and help him. People don't just win when you work with them, they slaughter the competition. He needs you. We all need you."

Josh stopped and took off his sunglasses so he could look Juliana in the eyes. The sun was still beating down on them. Josh hadn't noticed how tan and fit Juliana looked standing before him. He thought that she looked better than she ever had when she was in Washington, if that was even possible. Jules seemed to still be staring at him, she hadn't said a word. Silence had always made Josh a little nervous, but for some reason this silent pause was excruciating.

"Wow, you look great!" Josh whispered, breaking the silence.

"It's the bikini." Juliana said with a smirk. "I didn't get to wear it a lot in DC."

"Couldn't match it to a suit, huh?"

"Yeah. The Capitol Hill dress code is the real reason I never wore my bikini in DC… in February."

"Jules, what are you doing here?" Josh implored. Juliana sighed and began to answer.

"I'm trying to get someone elected to congress, Josh. Houston has a great mayor, and I want him to be their next congressman. You should know that, though. This is a big enough battle that we're on your radar."

"Jules, Sam needs you." Josh said, simply. "_I_ need you to go help him win."

"You know, Josh, Sam could probably win without me."

"Jules, you just don't get…"

"Josh." Juliana said, holding her hand up in front of him to stop him. "Did you even talk to Sam first, you know, before going out to recruit a campaign staff for him?"

"No." Josh whispered, suddenly wondering if he should have done that.

"You know, last time he didn't want my help. He sent me away."

"Sam was a fool."

"Well, that much is obvious."

Josh and Jules both stared at each other for a few seconds, neither one saying anything. Mostly, they were both taking in the experience of being together again.

"Josh, you should meet my candidate, the mayor. He's the real thing too, you know. You'll want him on your side when he comes to town."

"Jules, I can't. You know that any member of the white house meeting your candidate looks like an endorsement from the president. I can't."

"Can't blame a girl for trying." Juliana smiled. Josh sounded genuinely disappointed. She hated that he had taken her request and it's dejection so seriously. She picked up her diet coke and began walking to the backdoor. "Josh, let's go inside."

"Jules! What about Sam? Are you just going to let him go it alone and screw it up like he did last time?" Josh shouted after her. His voice was a mix of desperation and disbelief.

"Joshua, first of all I don't think that Sam will screw anything up. I think he learned too much when he lost the 47th. And second, if you had talked to Sam before coming here he would have told you that as soon as I wrap up some things here in two weeks that I'm flying out to California to run his campaign."

Josh was dumbstruck. Leave it to Juliana to string him along and let him make an idiot out of himself.

"Josh, don't just stand there with your mouth hanging open. Come inside. You look like you're roasting out here."

"It's hot." Josh whined.

"It's eighty eight degrees."

"It's hot." Josh asserted.

"Get inside." Juliana held the door open for Josh and they walked inside.

Juliana called in to the office and said that she would be in the next day. She cooked dinner, and Juliana and Josh ate almost in silence. Every now and then there would be some small talk about senior staff members or current events. After dinner, Jules cleared the plates as Josh stood in the kitchen watching. Josh was lost in memories of other times that they had enjoyed dinner together. Suddenly, Josh was shaken out of his thoughts when Juliana thrust a beer into his hand.

"Come on. Let's go outside." Juliana didn't wait to see if Josh would follow, she walked to the door and out onto the patio. When Josh came outside, Juliana was sitting in a comfortable looking Adirondack chair. There was another empty one, right next to hers.

Josh took a swig of his beer and looked up into the sky. The sunset was beautiful. It was casting deep red and orange shadows across the clouds that were beginning to set in.

"Have you belittled any Republicans recently?" Juliana joked.

"You know, just keeping up the usual quota."

"So, how have you been?" Juliana asked tentatively. "How have you really been? And remember, you can't lie. I talk to CJ."

"The same really. The election was tough and so were the months after it. It's been rough at times, but I still like the work." Josh waited for a moment, unsure about how to phrase the next part. "And, since you've been gone it's been less complicated. But I've missed that."

"What, no torrid love affairs?"

"There been the occasional girlfriends…okay, girlfriend, singular. But that didn't really work out."

"What did you do?"

"Why must you assume it was something I did?" Josh asked with mock astonishment. After a moment, and an interrogating stare from Jules, Josh continued. "Okay, I managed to get her fired."

"Well, that's definitely a relationship killer." Jules smiled warmly and looked back at the sunset.

"We never really talked, you know, after, well…" Josh's voice fizzled out as he tried to figure why he had brought this up and where to go from here. "You left, and I never wanted to do it over the phone…" Juliana reached over and gently placed her hand over Josh's.

"It's okay. I understood."

"No. I said some things to you. Things I didn't mean. I never should have said those things."

"While that may be true, you were never the only one who needed to apologize."

Josh looked at her confused.

"I understand, Josh."

"No, you don't." Josh stood up and started pacing. "I was frustrated and stressed out. I was scared of how things were changing. I didn't know if I could handle it."

Juliana didn't move. She stared at Josh and watched him walk back and forth, between her and the sunset.

"I loved you. I may still. I know I never said it enough, it's just that I didn't know…"

"I loved you too, Josh. And I know I still do." Juliana said quietly.

Josh stopped and watched Jules. When she didn't say and do anything more, he sat back down. Josh didn't know exactly what he had expected from this trip. The energy that Sam's announcement had caused to surface had almost been too much, and the next thing he knew he had been on a plane to Houston to see Jules. While Josh had expected to involve her in Sam's campaign, he definitely had never envisioned himself sitting here with Jules and having this conversation.

Josh's thoughts were cut off when Juliana rose up out of her chair. Josh watched her every movement. Jules slowly walked the few short steps over to his chair and turned to face Josh. In a slow, graceful movement, Juliana lowered herself over Josh so that she was straddling him. Juliana leaned over, placing one hand firmly on the soft linen covering Josh's chest and the other on the back of his neck just where little stray hairs turned up in curls, and kissed him. It took Josh a moment to realize that Juliana's lips were connected to his. When the realization hit, he returned the kiss deeply and wrapped his arms around Jules, pulling her in to him.

The more Josh thought about the possible outcomes of this moment, the more he wanted it. Josh was used to power struggles, though he was usually in control when he went toe to toe with people on the hill. The amount of control that Jules had over him was electrifying. Josh felt a chill go up his spine, despite the lingering heat, as Juliana's hand moved across his chest.

Jules and Josh were still kissing and reacquainting themselves with each other when, like out of a dream, a horn sounded three times in the distance. Josh didn't react and Jules barely paused, until she heard it again. Juliana pulled away from Josh, slightly, putting both of her hands on his chest. Josh's mouth seemed to chase hers, but she stopped him. Jules was contemplating what to say next, trying to find something that didn't sound melodramatic.

"Your cab is here."

For a moment Josh didn't understand. All of a sudden the pieces came together and he realized what she was talking about. Juliana moved off of Josh and out of his arms, sensing that they both needed to feel some distance from each other. The cab's horn honked three more times.

"You need to go." Juliana said. Just like many times back in Washington, Josh couldn't read the emotion in her voice, it contained a whirlwind of feelings. "You have a job to do and now, so do I."

Josh shook his head because he simply couldn't reply. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to try and explain what he was feeling. Josh pulled Jules into his arms one last time.

"Do you have any idea how hard this is?' He asked quietly.

"Yes. I think I might." Jules thought about how much she had missed Josh and how much more she would miss him now that they had spent time together. Juliana simply leaned into Josh's embrace and whispered in his ear. "I love you."

There was really nothing more either of them could say. Josh smiled, nodded knowingly, kissed Jules and walked out of the backyard to the waiting cab.


	40. Newspaper Clippings

**Newspaper Clippings**

MORE OF THE SAME OR BETTER THAN BEFORE?

Daniel Concannon

President Samuel Norton Seaborn began taking the oath of office at precisely 11:58:38 a.m. last Thursday, about a minute and a half before the constitutionally approved deadline. This close call was forgiven as President Seaborn placed his hand over a bible, held by his wife Ainsley Hayes-Seaborn, and became the country's 45th president.

It was a bitterly cold day, and many California supporters complained about the cold and the rare inches of DC snow packed beneath their feet. At many prior inaugurals it rained, but wasn't nearly as cold.

While the leader of the free world is clearly the most powerful person at his own swearing-in, there were others in attendance who were pretty powerful in their own right. President Seaborn's inauguration was attended by well over 10,000 people, including President Bartlett and President Santos with their respective families and other notable democrats from their two administrations. President Seaborn is fondly remembered here within the beltway for the time he spent as President Josiah Bartlett's Deputy Communications Director and Senior Advisor and he is well known throughout the country as one of California's most innovative and effective governors.

Immediately before President Seaborn was sworn into office, the oath was administered to Vice President Joshua Lyman by former President Bartlett. Vice President Lyman is no stranger to national politics or Washington DC. Many remember him as President Bartlett's Deputy Chief of Staff and many more know him as President Santos's presidential campaign manager and most influential Chief of Staff, a position he left only when he was added to the democratic ticket. Standing next to Vice President Lyman, braving the cold, was his wife Juliana Lyman, an influential politico in her own right.

The Seaborn-Lyman ticket won in an overwhelming landslide against their Republican rivals. With strong ties to the widely popular Bartlett and Santos administrations, many Americans expect more of the same from President Seaborn and Vice President Lyman. There are, however, quite a few more Americans and citizens of the world who sense that this administration will accomplish much more than their predecessors. They could possibly propel the Democratic Party, themselves and the country into historical significance, the magnitude of which we have not seen in the past century.


End file.
